


All His

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dean Winchester, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Animal Abuse, Caring John Winchester, Child Abuse, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean Winchester-Centric, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Harm to Children, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean Winchester, Pre-Series, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychological Horror, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killers, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide, Underage - Freeform, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 50,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Sam, maybe a little too much.</p><p>Each chapter is a new bit of their cute (murder filled) lives.</p><p>{Edited as of March 26}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Thanking for clicking on my book... All His.
> 
> This is the edited version of the story.
> 
> I would like to take a moment to say that I am not a physiatrist, police officer, CPS worker, FBI agent, murder, or a sibling of a murder. All of the things I write, I've looked up or taken from SPN or Criminal Minds. I also, don't live in America; I live in New Zealand and I have never been to America so all the places the boys go are from google maps.
> 
> Also, all the shops/schools/motels and others they go to are modern and the book is set in the 80's (although I wasn't alive in the 80's) so we can just pretend that the places they go to are from the 80's.
> 
> {This book is disturbing; there is animal abuse, murder, manipulation, mental illnesses and criminals along with a whole lot of other strange things. Be careful, there are mentions of some pretty heavy things}
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story and every comment and kudos left is appreciated! Thank you!

Dean had been waiting for this moment for 8 months, he was finally going to meet his new brother. Sam. Dean could say it right, but sometimes Sam would come out like ham. Mary didn’t mind, she thought it was cute.

He had been sitting by the front door for at least an hour, waiting for his mom to come home with his new baby brother. He knew what a big brother was now, Mary had read him some books about what it meant. It was his job to look after Sam now, forever.

Dean leaped to his feet when he heard the car pulling up. His babysitter, his cranky next-door neighbor, started to stand. Dean was trying desperately to reach the door handle but still had a few inches to go.

Taking a step back when the door swung open, he watched as John came in, he was carrying a bag but no baby. “Hey, buddy, ready to meet Sam?” John chuckled when Dean nodded eagerly. “Go and sit down,” John pointed at Mary’s favorite chair.

As quickly as he could, he was sitting on the chair with his hands folded in his arms. Mary walked in, Dean tried to see Sam but she was holding him to high. His parents talked to his babysitter for a few moments before she nodded, picked her bag up, smiled at Dean and walked out of the door. 

“You ready Dean?” Mary asked, slowly walking to Dean. He nodded quickly, wanting to meet his new brother.

Dean reached out and Mary placed a small bundle in his arms. “He’s my brother?” Dean asked. 

Mary nodded, smiling when Dean stroked Sam’s cheek softly. His brother had the nicest eyes Dean had ever seen. They weren’t green or brown, but a lovely mixture of both. Dean loved it.

This moment was what Dean had been waiting for, he had told all of his friends that he was getting a new brother, he had drawn pictures for his brother. And in this moment, when Dean looked into Sam’s eyes for the first time Dean knew he would do everything this little boy wanted. Dean’s new mission in life was to keep this little boy happy.

Dean smiled at Sam. “All mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re going to have another brother or sister.”

Mary’s words had been echoing in Dean’s head. He was lying his bed, Sam snoring slightly in his cot beside him. Sam didn’t understand that Mary was having another baby, Dean knew that because when he told Sam, he had smiled up at Dean and gurgled. Sam was the perfect brother in Dean’s mind, and their family was perfect. No need for another baby.

Dean didn’t want to share his Sammy. Sam was his and only his. He didn’t want any baby to come and steal his baby brother. Why would Dean want a new sibling when he had the perfect one sleeping right beside him? The two brothers had a bond unlike any other, in Sam’s 6 months the two brothers had become the closest sibling Mary and John knew. Sam wouldn’t sleep without Dean in his room and Dean wouldn’t eat unless he saw, with his eyes, that Sam had eaten.

Mr. Loe had told Mary, a few months before, that Dean was gifted. ‘Smartest boy I’ve ever meet’ he told her. Mary and Mr. Loe decided it was best to send Dean to a new school that suited him better. Dean didn’t like it one bit. He left Sam for more time and was further away from him during the day. His new school had taught him all about pregnancy, though. Dean knew where the baby was in his mom because of his new school. Dean knew what he needed to do.

Sam stirred when Dean slipped out of his bed but didn’t wake. The third stair was creaky, Dean knew this so when he was walking down to the kitchen he skipped the step altogether. He also knew that after 4 steps in the hallway the floorboard would make the funny noise that Sam didn’t like. So he quietly jumped over that area.

Dean checked out the window, his dad’s Impala was still gone. Meaning that John was still at the local bar, just like every other Thursday night. The kitchen drawer rattled a little bit when he opened it, not enough to worry, however. Dean reached in, finding the biggest knife he walked back to his and Sam’s room.

Standing on his tiptoes he looked over Sam’s cot. Sam was stilled tucked under his blue and white sheet, his small teddy bear that Dean got him when he was born still tucked under his chin. Dean looked straight into Sam’s now open eyes. Sam smiled and started to gurgle. Dean raised his finger to lips before reaching down to stroke his hair. Sam’s hair was longer now, and darker than when he was born. He was adorable in Dean’s mind.

“I’m going to fix this, baby, don’t worry.”

John and Mary’s room was only a few steps away from Dean’s. With the knife gripped firmly in his hand Dean walked into his mother’s room. Mary was sleeping in her bed, her cover covering her entirely. Dean crept into his mother’s room, pulled off her blanket and raised his knife. He had to keep his family perfect. Dean hesitated for a moment, knife raised, before he plunged it into his mother’s slightly raised stomach.

Dean was soaked in blood within seconds. Mary’s eyes opened and she gasped out Dean’s name before she closed her eyes and lost all tension in her body. 

“Mommy?”

Dean gasped, he wasn’t supposed to kill her. He just wanted the baby to go away, not his mom as well. Mary’s white nightgown had a patch of red staining her stomach. Dean started to cry, he didn’t want his mom to die.

Sam wasn’t going to be taken away because of this. Dean knew that he would have to go away to jail, away from his Sammy. Dean also knew he couldn’t let that happen. Thinking quickly, Dean picked up the knife and rushed it to the kitchen, cleaned the blood off as best he could before placing the knife back in the drawer. 

Then he ran back up to their room and took off all of his bloody clothes, placed them under the rest of his clothes in his drawer and got re-dressed into new sleeping clothes. Dean kissed Sam’s cheek before going back to Mary. He placed the blanket back on her and repositioned her head, so she was more comfortable. Dean lit all the candles in the room, his dad had shown him how before Sam was born, when all the candles were lit, He placed some of the funny smelling fire starter on Mary. One of the candles was knocked over onto their bed and Dean was running.

Dean raced into his and Sam’s room. He grabbed Sam, Sam’s teddy and coat, his own coat and a small blanket from the end of his bed before rushing out of the house and onto the street, yelling for help.

John was called and then the police and fire brigade were called. Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala with Sam on his lap when their dad came back, tears in his eyes, John started to talk but Dean wasn’t listening to him. When John turned back around to talk to a police officer, Dean looked down at Sam and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain was pouring, wind howling and the windows were rattling. John was sitting at the wonky table by the kitchen, Dean was sitting on the floor with Sam opposite him. Dean wanted to get annoyed; since the TV was down because of the weather he decided to teach Sam the alphabet. He didn’t understand, he knew he could talk at Sam’s age, 9 months. That’s one of the reasons he went to his special school.

Dean was happy, ever since he made the fire he didn’t have to go to his school, or any school, anymore. He got to hang out with his Sammy all day every day. His dad made them drive for hours at a time as they followed nothing. Dean didn’t mind the driving that much, Sam would sleep through most of it. John had bought Dean new books before they left and he spent his hours reading them, either to himself or to Sam if he was awake. Dean liked the motels they lived in, he liked that everyone was different. Sam didn’t know that they moved around a lot, Dean knew that Sam didn’t care.

After the fire had been put out, John had spent a few days going through different legal things, Dean had seen a lot of paperwork before he bought them all new clothes and then packed them up in their new suitcases. John had strapped his boys into the back of the car before taking off at dawn one morning, never looking back at their old hometown. The few weeks after the fire had been a big blur for Dean, he didn’t remember too much of it.

They were in a motel, somewhere outside of Phoenix, Arizona. This motel had bright red walls that Sam would stare at for hours at a time. At the motel before this one, Dean had drawn and cut out all of the 26 letters to teach Sam. It had taken two days.

But now Dean was getting annoyed. Sam just wouldn’t say the letters. He would only gurgle, giggle and then say the letter D. Dean couldn’t understand why Sam wouldn’t say A or B or even C.

John walked over, sitting beside Dean, facing Sam. The worn carpet was scratchy as he sat but he didn’t mind much.

“Why won’t he listen?” Dean asked, sighing in annoyance.

“He’s saying you name Dean,” John replied, smiling at Sam.

“Dee. Dee,” Sam looked straight at Dean, smiling.

Dean stopped for a second before his face broke out into a megawatt smile. Sam was saying his name. Sam’s first word was Dee. Sam’s first word was a name for Dean.

“Dee. Dee.”

“That’s right Sammy! Dee,” Dean leaned down and hugged Sam.

Dean didn’t try to teach Sam any more words. In Dean’s mind, Sam only needed to say Dee, or Dean later. John didn't notice that he stopped teaching Sam to talk, he didn't notice much anymore.

~~

Sam first started to walk when he was 1. Two weeks after his birthday Dean was sitting on a damp armchair, Sam was sitting on the floor and was playing with the puzzle Dean had bought him. When he had stood up suddenly and took three wobbly steps towards Dean. The smile that broke out on Dean’s face was as bright as the sun.

Dean helped Sam walk around for the rest of the day. When John came home, about an hour later he smiled at Sam before picking him and spinning him around. John decided to take both his sons out for dinner in celebration.

“Dee. Dee,” Sam was excited, he was sitting in the booth beside Dean. John sat opposite them, skimming through the menu. Dean hadn’t taught Sam any new words, he liked that Sam could only say Dee, his name. John hadn’t really noticed, it wasn’t that he didn't pay a lot, John was just busy. He believed that someone killed his wife and started the fire; John was determined to find the culprit. He had no idea it was his green-eyed 5-year-old son.

After the meal, Dean had waffles and Sam had a hash brown, Dean took Sam to the bathroom. Holding his hand tightly, Dean lead Sam. Once they were finished Dean helped Sam walk back. He was proud, his Sammy could walk now, even if it was clumsy. Dean sat back down next to Sam and waited for John to finish his coffee.

When they got back to the motel John went to have a quick nap before going back to the local library for an hour or two. John had set up a deal with the lady of the motel, she would check in on the boys from time to time so he could go without worrying. While John was sleeping, Dean was helping Sam walk around. Just after John left the motel Dean went to the bathroom again, leaving Sam in the living room by himself. Dean was used to doing this, Sam would just sit there and play.

When Dean came out of the bathroom, Sam had gone. The front door wide open. Dean had only been gone a few minutes but that was all the time Sam needed to wonder out of the room. Dean sprinted out of the motel, searching for Sam.

Sam was on the road, standing still. Dean ran onto the road and swopped Sam into his arms. Dean took Sam back the motel, tears falling down his face. Dean assessed Sam quickly, luckily he wasn't hurt. He was so scared and Sam didn't even know. Dean decided he didn't want Sam to walk anymore.

Dean placed Sam on the couch and told him to stay, then he walked over to the phone and dialed his dad’s number. “Dad? Dad? Sam’s hurt real bad. You’ve gotta come back now.” Dean was stilling crying.

“What happened?” John’s concerned voice rang into Dean’s ear, he smiled.

“It’s his leg. I can see his bone dad.”

“Call the ambulance Dean, I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” Dean hung up on his dad and called 911.

“911, what is your emergency?”

“It’s my brother his bone is out of his leg.”

“Can you tell me where you are?” The dispatcher asked.

Dean recited the motel and room number before hanging up on the dispatcher. He knew he was supposed to stay on the line but he had to stop Sam.

John kept some old tools by his bed, a hammer included. Dean went over and took the hammer out of the bag.

Sam was still on the couch, sitting patiently. Dean went over and sat beside Sam. 

“Hey Sammy, this is really going to hurt okay. I’m so sorry.” Dean hugged Sam tight and waited for the faint sounds of sirens before raising the hammer up and smashing it on Sam’s leg, once twice three times. Sam was screaming and crying, wriggling away from Dean. Dean stuffed the hammer behind the sofa cushion, holding Sam softly.

Dean didn't want Sam to walk anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Pine, Arizona, that’s where the boys were staying. John had decided to stay in town while Sam healed. He had bought both his boys to the local diner for some dinner. 

The diner was, in Dean’s opinion, fucking awful. It was retro themed; even down to the waitresses on roller blades. The blue walls and red decorations hurt Dean’s eyes and he wanted to get out of there. 

Sam was happily coloring beside Dean, his leg was cast in a generic blue cast. Dean had felt bad for a few days when Sam was in the hospital. But when they had gotten back to the motel, and when Sam just sat there like normal, Dean decided that it was a good thing he had hurt Sam. 

He hadn’t punished him. It was different. He prevented Sam from being bad, from doing something that wasn’t allowed like leaving him, but hurting him. But now he didn’t have to hurt Sam anymore. 

John had been furious when they got back from the hospital. He had screamed at Dean for at least an hour before breaking down in tears. Sam had crawled, as best he could, onto John and hugged him.

The waitress in this stupid diner was annoying Dean, she was too happy and kept talking to Sam. She would rollerblade over to their table constantly and start talking to his brother. 

‘Aren’t you a cutie!’ or ‘I could eat you up!’ or ‘I just want to take you home!’

Dean was getting angry. How could John just sit there and listen to her talk like this? She didn’t know Sam, Sam wasn’t hers. She didn’t get to talk to him. In Dean’s mind, it was simple, no one talked to his brother. 

“Y'all local?” She asked, bringing some more water over.

He smiled at the waitress, “no. I’m thinking of buying here, though.”

After the waitress had left, Dean looked at his dad in alarm, “what?”

“What?” John replied.

“Are you buying a house here?”

“I’m thinking about it, we’ve been living in motels and on the road for over six months. Don’t you think we should settle down?”

Shaking his head Dean replied, “no. Sammy and I like how we live.”

“We can’t live like this forever, Dean, I know you like it like it is but you need to get back to school, and Sam should be allowed a normal childhood going to daycare and making friends.”

“Sammy doesn’t need that.”

“Why’s that?”

“He has me.”

Sam decided to input into the conversation by saying ‘Dee’ three times. Dean smirked at John.

“See? He doesn’t need daycare.”

John didn’t look very happy with Dean’s point of view. “I know, he had you and he is very lucky to have you, but, he needs stability. This is a nice town, there are a few houses for sale that I want to take a look at. You can come and help me choose.”

Dean didn't know he wanted to buy. Dean did not want to live here. No way was he going to live here. He thought fast, while his dad was talking to the annoying waitress. Dean didn't want to live here, he had to do something.

He knew what he had to do.

It was simple really, he knew how to spell his last name, W.I.N.C.H.E.S.T.E.R., and he had already hurt his mom, an annoying waitress was going to be easy. Dean made John stay until the end of her shift, got him to order a new coffee. As soon as John turned away, Dean reached forward and snatched the steak knife from his plate. When Dean saw the annoying waitress leave, he followed her. Telling his dad he was going to the bathroom.

Leaving Sam behind was hard, but he didn’t want him to be there.

The waitress was outside, having a cigarette when Dean walked out. Very quietly he snuck behind the skinny waitress, counted to three and plunged the knife into her back. 1.2.3.4.5.6 times. The waitress screamed for a second before gasping, she fell down after the second stab. Dean kept going until she stopped moving. Once she stopped moving Dean bent down and with the base of the knife, carefully spelled out WINCHESTER. Dean then threw the knife as far as he could, it landed in a full bin just beside the door.

It took all three of them 15 hours to get to Roseville, California once John found out the next day. John had them all leave straight away. They weren't going to go back to Pine anytime soon. He believed that the person who killed Mary was framing him. He wasn't wrong.

On the way to California, Dean whispered to Sam in the back. “Don’t worry, we’re going to be okay now, I won’t let dad separate us.”

“Dee.”

“Exactly, no need to worry,” Dean nodded.

Sam started patting Dean on the leg, he smiled up at his big brother and patted him once more before stopping and patting his own leg.

“You’re to cute, SammySam,” Dean sighed, pulling Sam in so they were hugging, “you mean the world to me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was furious. He had been happy staying home with Sam all day, but now John had decided that it was time for Dean to go to school. He had just turned six, Sam two when John decided that the police weren't tailing him anymore and that it was time for Dean to go back to school, even if it was a year late.

They were in a small town in Florida, Wedgefield, and had been there for a week when John told Dean the news. It hadn’t gone over very well. 

“I’m not going!” Dean screamed at John.

“You are Dean, you are going to love it,” John replied, packing Dean’s bag.

“Where’s Sammy going to go?” Dean asked.

“Sammy will come to the library with me.”

Getting even angrier, he yelled, “don’t call him that,” he didn't like anyone else calling Sam ‘Sammy’. Only he could. “I’m going to be smarter than everyone else there so it’s going to be boring.”

“I know buddy. I’m going to find you a special school as soon as I can, I can’t find one that’ll take you in right now. This is just short term,” John ruffled Dean’s head and smiled down at him. “Can you pack Sam’s bag? God knows you know what he needs.”

Dean nodded and picked up the bag that John had bought Sam the day before. Sam’s was a light blue with small airplanes on it. Dean had chosen it for him while chasing himself a black backpack with a lightning bolt going down the side.

“I don’t want to leave Sammy,” Dean told John.

“I know, but don’t you want to make new friends your age?”

“No.”

Sam stood up from the couch. “Dee go?” He asked softly, Dean had taught him a few new words at John’s command.

Dean picked his brother up and nodded, “just for a little bit, Sammy. Promise.”

Sam pouted, before demanding “Dee stay,” 

“It’ll be okay, Sam, we’re going to the library while Dean’s at school,” John replied. 

“I would but Dad wants me to go to school,” Dean whispered to Sam, ignoring their father.

Sam thought for a second before smiling, “Dee go now.”

“You want me to go to school?” Dean asked him.

“Go.” Sam nodded.

“Okay, Sam. Be good for Dad.” Sam looked up at Dean and nodded. “Good boy,” Dean told him. He grabbed his bag and Sam’s before following their dad to the car.

~~

Dean was sitting in the school’s office waiting for John and Sam to arrive and pick him up. The school had called John only two hours after the first bell.

John had taken Dean into the office, Sam on Dean’s hip, to sign some papers before classes started for Dean. Sam was blissfully unaware that their Dad was ripping them apart. He didn’t know what any of this actually meant. Dean was scared, he knew his dad wanted him to make friends but he didn't know how. His only friend was Sam.

“Alright, buddy. Time to say goodbye,” John said, bending down, taking Sam of his hip and placing Sam on the ground. “Sam say bye to Dean.”

Sam smiled and hugged Dean’s torso. “Bye-bye Dean,” Sam whispered.

“Bye Sammy. I’ll be back real soon ok?” Dean bent down to Sam’s level. Sam nodded at him.

“You’re going to have a lot of fun Dean, be good,” John patted Dean’s head before picking Sam up.

“Okay,” Dean said quietly. A short lady came over to them, smiling.

“Hi, Dean. I’m Mrs. Banning. I’m going to be your teacher, it’s nice to meet you,” Mrs. Banning held her hand out for Dean to shake. He was scared. He couldn't get out of this now.

Dean held his hand out as well, faking confidence. “Dean.”

“Sam!” Sam cried out, placing both hands in front of him.

“Nice to meet you, Sam, Dean.” Mrs. Banning smiled. “If you’re ready, do you want to come to the class Dean?”

Dean hesitated a moment before nodding. He smiled at Sam once more, “bye SammySam.”

“Dee go bye! Bye Dee!” Sam squealed before collapsing into John’s shoulder.

“Well, let’s go, Dean.” Mrs. Banning led Dean away from the office and down a corridor filled with pictures painted by children. “Your dad told us how you are further along from the other children. I’ve got some ideas for you but I’ll have to see after I see you in action. Do you like art?”

“Yes,” Dean replied, thinking about the work. It was true that he was getting bored with only books so maybe going to school wouldn't be so bad. Dean thought this, how it was going to be good until he walked into his new classroom. 

The class was bright, filled with pictures and artwork. Pictures of students were placed here and there with some certificates and charts. That wasn't what caught Dean’s attention, however. It was the huge window, and outside the window was his Sammy screaming like a madman with John, trying to push him into his car seat. Dean lost it.

If his Sam was screaming, he would scream. So he did, he screamed long and loud until he couldn't breathe. Mrs. Banning was trying to calm him down, telling him to be quiet. Dean wouldn't listen, he kept screaming and if anyone got close he would whack at them until they backed off. Dean stopped screaming when Sam finally got strapped in and John drove away. When he could no longer see the impala he stopped, falling to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

Mrs. Banning was able to calm him down after that, got him a pencil and some paper and suggested he write a letter to Sam throughout the day so he could read it back to Sam at home.

Dean behaved for about an hour. Then it was time for snack time, Dean wouldn't eat. He didn't know of his Sam had eaten yet so he couldn't eat. Mrs. Banning tried to make him eat but he just shook his head. She gave up about ten minutes later when the class started again.

When Dean had finished all the work and read the books in the class that he hadn't read previously, Mrs. Banning gave him a project; draw his favourite thing. So Dean got to work drawing Sam. It wasn't amazing but you could tell it was Dean holding Sam on his hip. Sam had a speech bubble saying “Dee” and a blue cast on his leg. Dean still didn't like that Sam could walk and liked it better when he had his cast on. Sam was smiling brightly, his two teeth that were coming showing. 

Mrs. Banning said it was beautiful and placed it on the art wall, Dean couldn’t help but felt proud of his art hanging on the wall.

Once that was finished, Dean got sad. He missed his SammySam. He thought about what Sam would be doing and started to cry. He wanted his Sam. He pictured John locking Sam in a cage with nothing to do. Sam would be crying and screaming, so was Dean.

For the second time that day Dean just screamed. When Mrs. Banning got to close, Dean smacked her across the face. He was taken to the office and John was called. He stopped screaming then, he started to sob into his hands.

He just wanted his Sammy.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean went to school the next day, he didn't put up a fuss with John and was fine, aside from the no eating problem, for most of the day. Twelve o’clock came, the clock chimed and Dean got worried. It was Sam’s nap time. Dean always put Sam down for a nap at twelve, did John even know that Sam needed to have a nap? He got scared again and started to cry. Mrs. Banning ushered him outside. Once they had figured out the problem, Mrs. Banning decided it was best if Dean was able to call John and talk to him about Sam.

“Dean?” John said once the phone was handed to him.

“Is Sammy asleep?” Dean asked instantly.

John hesitated before replying, “no. He’s reading a picture book right now.”

“He needs to go to sleep at twelve otherwise, he gets upset,” Dean told him. “You need to put him to bed.”

“I’m at a library Dean,” John replied.

Dean got annoyed, Sam should come first, “then go home, or sit in the car. Sam needs forty minutes of sleep at twelve and thirty minutes at three thirty.”

“You really know Sam well, Dean,” John told him.

“Yes. I know him more than you. He needs to be asleep now.”

Sighing, John gave in. “Okay Dean, I’ll go to the car and get him to sleep.”

“Thank you,” Dean replied. “Can I talk to him?”

“Sure.” 

There was some rustling on the other end and then Sam’s voice. “Dee.”

“Hey, SammySam. How’s it going?”

“Sammy reads like Dee!” Sam squealed, Dean smiled.

“Really?” Dean asked happily.

Even over the phone, Dean could picture Sam nodding his head. “Da say I bring book home to Dee!”

“Dean you have to come back to class now.” Mrs. Banning interrupted. Dean nodded at her.

“Alright SammySam, I've gotta go to class. Dad’s going to put you to sleep.” Dean said.

“‘kay Dee. Love Dee.”

“Love Sammy,” Dean smiled, he loved it when they spoke like that; it was their catchphrase. Love Dee just meant that Sam loved him and Dean would smile and say he loved Sam.

Dean handed the phone back and smiled. Maybe school wasn't too bad. The teachers allowed Dean to call Sam every day just before twelve, it made school a lot easier for Dean. 

He could make sure that Sam was about to sleep and that he had eaten. Sam liked it too, he could tell Dean all about his new book or what he was doing at the library. Dean liked his new life until John decided to buy a house.

Dean thought that John spent all day at the library, it made sense. He didn't think John lied to him but about two weeks after they arrived in the town John took both Sam and Dean to a house on the edge of town. He had been searching for a house the entire time and didn't tell Dean.

John smiled, “It’s lovely Dean. You and Sam can have your own rooms and-“

“No.” Dean interrupted.

“Then you boys can have your own playroom,” John got the agent to unlock the door and John showed Dean around the house.

“I didn't think we would be staying that long. It’s not a special school.” Dean said, after the tour.

“I know, but the town is nice and if you don’t feel challenged we can also get you a tutor. Do you like the house?”

Dean thought for a few moments, the house was actually lovely and Dean liked the room him and Sam would have and the garden was huge with a creek out back. 

But Dean didn't want to stay here, he wanted to keep moving and he wanted to finish school, the school had decided that Dean only got two minutes now to talk to Sam per day and in a few weeks they weren't going to let him call Sam at all, Dean couldn't handle that. Two minutes per day wasn't enough but he would go crazy if he couldn't talk to Sam. He had also overheard the office ladies discussing therapy for Dean, they thought he was too dependent on his brother.

If John made them stay, Dean was thinking quickly, he could always get Dean a tutor full time, that way he could be with Sam permanently. Then the tutor could teach Sam new things as well. Dean had decided it was time to for Sam to learn some more words, he was old enough now.

“I dunno Dad,” Dean replied. “I want to stay with Sam.”

“You can be with Sam here as well buddy.”

He couldn’t, John would make him go to school every day anyway and spend six hours a day away from Sam, Dean stayed silent, rocking Sam on his hip. “DeeDee we stay!” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear.

“Maybe,” Dean replied to him. Dean frowned at the thought of staying in this place any longer. He didn't want to hurt anyone again, he didn't like it that much. Maybe he could make it look like someone got hurt so John would want to leave again. Dean nodded to himself, he would get his family out of this hell hole. “Maybe.”

John was smiling when he led his boys back to the car, he talked to the agent while Dean strapped Sam into his car seat. He pulled his own seatbelt over him and waited patiently for his father to get in the car. He didn't know what to do if he hurt someone in town the police would be too fast, but if he killed someone out of town then he could tell his dad before the police came so they could leave. Dean smiled, he was going to the city in a few days for a school trip. It was perfect. He knew how to hurt people as well, it was really easy.

“Dee?” 

“SammySam?”

“What wrong with Dee?” Sam asked, reaching his hand out.

Dean took Sam’s hand, “nothing at all.”


	7. Chapter 7

John handed Dean his school bag, he was going to the city with his school today. Today was the day he would hurt someone so they could all leave this bastard place. 

Dean had it all planned out in his head, two days before he left he had planned what he wanted to do. All he had to do was sneak away from the group, hurt a person and write a simple message to his father. John would want to leave as soon as he could. 

Dean smiled at his father and followed him to the front door, Sam on his hip. Dean still carried Sam everywhere, Sam could walk just fine but Dean liked it when Sam was totally dependent on him. 

It took the school bus nearly two hours to get from Wedgefield, the small town in Florida they were staying in, to Chassahowitzka National Wildlife Refuge. The class got to go and study something, Dean wasn't paying attention when the teacher told the class, he was reading Darwin. Dean was happy that the refuge was so far away, it was perfect. He even knew who he was going to hurt, the student teacher Mrs. Floe. He hated her, she would also yell at him for not doing all the work the others were doing, even though he would be doing something much more important and harder. 

The school children filed out of the bus, lining up with their peers. Dean was peered with a small blonde girl, Claire, he didn't mind Claire. He might even call her a friend but was totally at ease with the thought of leaving her. 

The teachers led the sixty strong group of children to the guide who started talking in a voice that was far too high and hurt his ears. The guide’s short bob of hair was bouncing with every step she took and was really annoying Dean. 

As soon as the group started the tour Dean tapped Mrs. Floe’s hand. 

“Yes, Dean?” She asked looking down.

“I need to use the restroom,” Dean replied.

“You were told to use it before the tour began.” Mrs. Floe looked down at Dean, a frown on her face. 

“I’ve got an overactive bladder Mrs. I can’t control it.” Dean lied smoothly. 

“Ok, the bathroom is just back a bit. Let’s go.” She grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him the way they had just come. As they walked Dean fingered the small knife in his pocket. It was a switchblade and small only a 3-inch blade. It was the perfect size to slip into his pocket and hide on the bus. 

Mrs. Floe led Dean to the bathroom and waited outside while Dean pretended to go in. He watched the pavement and when it was clear of people, he grabbed Mrs. Floe with all his strength and pulled her in. The surprise of the attack meant that she flew back off her feet and landed on the floor of the bathroom. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the strip of fabric he had ripped off his bedroom sheet, stuffing it in her mouth. 

Mrs. Floe was twenty, was engaged to a girl named Lily and had wanted to be a teacher since she was twelve. She didn't know why Dean was doing this, she thought she was nice. She tried to talk to him about his advanced work but he would also shun her. Mrs. Floe was terrified, she didn't want to die. 

It was quick. Dean sliced her throat in one motion and let her bleed out. Careful not to get any blood on himself. Dean dragged Mrs. Floe’s body so she was sitting on the wall, facing the stalls. Above her, he wrote carefully, “Nice to see you, Winchester.” He wrote it in her blood. Dean smiled softly, he could leave with his Sammy soon. His latex gloves came in handy when he slit her throat a few drops fell onto him. All Dean had to do was stash the gloves, cloth, and knife in his pant pocket. He wrapped the blood-stained knife and gloves in the cloth before placing it in his pocket.

Dean sat just inside the door for about a minute waiting for a person to walk past. Dean smiled happily, his teacher had come looking for them. Dean covered his hands in blood and a bit on his clothes. Making it look like he had run out and tried to help her before sprinting outside screaming and crying. 

The rest of the trip was a blur for Dean, the police came and talked to him before Mrs. Banning had driven him home. Dean’s story was simple, he was in the stall (the middle one) and heard a bump then some strange noises. When he peeked through the gap in the stall he had seen a man wearing all black standing over Mrs. Floe. He had waited silently for the man to leave before rushing out to try and help Mrs. Floe. Dean was good at acting he thought, he started to cry and say it was his fault so the police lady gave him a smile and told him it wasn't his fault. 

When he got home John hugged him tightly for a few minutes before telling him to go and pack all of his and Sam’s things. Dean only got a few minutes before some police came to talk to both him and John again. Dean heard John tell them they were leaving town and smiled. He looked at Sam, “see Sammy, we’re fine.” 

Sam smiled back at Dean and went to get all his toys from the playroom. Dean quickly packed all their clothes and within ten minutes the entire room was bear. The playroom was next, Sam helped Dean pack it all in a matter on minutes. The boys didn't have much, it was easy for them to pack up and leave. 

Wedgefield was in the rear view mirror by six that night, John had talked to his boss and told him they were leaving. John’s boss had taken pity and given John a months worth of pay. John didn't stop driving until Florida was long gone. It took them just over nine hours to drive up to Tennessee, they stopped at a small motel just past the border. 

Dean was happy, he looked at Sam and smiled. “I’m never going to leave you SammySam. You and me forever okay?”

Sam looked up at Dean, and without knowing it signed his entire life away in one go, he nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

They lived in peace for a few months, moving from place to place every few weeks. John had decided that school wasn't the best place for Dean to be, and he loved homeschooling. He could spend his day with Sammy.

Every second or third week, John would get the room packed up and they would move on to the next motel, next town, next state. Dean recorded every motel they went to in his little brown book, he and Sam would rate the hotel so they could remember each one.

Both him and Sam were happy with the arrangement. They liked it when they drove around for a long time, sometimes having to stay at a motel overnight before going to the next motel to stay at. Dean liked having the time with Sam where he didn't have to do anything at all.

Dean’s seventh birthday came and went, it wasn't a big deal to Dean so all they did, at Dean’s request, was go to a diner for dinner and go back to the motel to watch some TV. Dean had made it very clear that they weren't going to the library on his birthday. He didn't get many presents, John bought him so new books plus a few textbooks at high school level with new writing books and notebooks. Sam made Dean a card and had chosen a present for him, it was a pack of cards from the local gas station. John had taken Sam to the mall to choose something but Sam only wanted to give Dean the cards.

A few weeks before Sam’s third birthday they rolled into a new town. Grand Marais, Minnesota. Dean didn't like this town as much as some of the others but it was okay. They were staying at the Aspen Lodge, Sam loved it. He could see the water from their room and it had a nice pool he liked to swim in.

John wanted Sam’s birthday to be a good one, he felt bad. Sam’s first birthday was only six months after Mary’s death and they didn't really do anything apart from having a store-bought cake and giving Sam some new clothes and toys.

On the last day of April, John took both boys to the local trading post. Dean and John took turns distracting Sam while the other had a chance to chose something for Sam. Dean went first a chose a series of children’s books, most of his were lost in the fire and they had never been replaced, and a new toy car. 

Afterwards, Dean went and played with Sam in the children's play area while his Dad chose his presents. John got Sam new shoes, an age appropriate puzzle as well as a set of farm animal models.

Sam’s birthday was on Thursday, and Dean wanted to spend the entire day with Sam so he made a deal with John, instead of doing is usual four-hour schooling on his birthday he would do it on Saturday, and then they would go to the library afterwards. They usually went to the library on Monday, Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday. They were there for about three hours but Sam and Dean didn't mind, they enjoyed it most of the time.

Thursday came and in the morning Dean woke up John and Sam early with an excited smile on his face. “It’s Sammy’s birthday! Happy birthday Sammy!” Dean was jumping on their bed, shaking Sam awake.

“Happy birthday Sammy,” John muttered, rolling to face his boys. “My big three year old!”

Dean stopped jumping and lay behind Sam, pulling him into a hug. “My big three year old!” He counted, frowning at John.

John just laughed and nodded, swinging his legs to the floor and standing. He stretched his arms above his head and looked down at Sam. “What are we doing today Sammy? You can choose today.”

Sam tilted his head back and looked at Dean. Sam wasn't very independent and let Dean decide most things for him, he had for three years now.

Dean smiled at him, “presents maybe?” He asked Sam.

Nodding excitedly Sam squealed and said, “I get presents!” He jumped out of the bed, after wrestling out of Dean’s arms, and ran to the sofa. “I get presents!”

Dean smiled. “You do!” He ran over to sit beside Sam on the small couch.

John smiled at his boys and carried Sam’s presents over to them, they had wrapped each one individually so that Sam got to unwrap more, just like Mary used to do when Dean was smaller. Sam squealed when John placed the first one in his lap. 

He opened John’s first, making Dean put his new shoes on his feet, he ripped open the packaging for the farm animals and they burst everywhere, making Sam laugh. Once he finished opening the puzzle he walked over to John and gave him a huge hug. Repeating “Thank You!” Over and over.

Sam then started opening Dean’s presents. He opened the books first, smiling up at Dean, “I read with you?” Sam asked.

“Just like me.” Dean nodded at Sam, who smiled more and reached to hug Dean. They hugged for a moment, even though Sam and Dean hugged a lot, Dean always felt so satisfied after a Sammy hug, he needed them like air. Once they finished Sam opened his last present, the toy car. He screamed a little before hugging Dean again. John joined in on the hug, the hug went on for a few a minute or two before they broke away.

“So Sammy, what are we doing today?” John asked, ruffling Sam’s longish hair. John had wanted to cut it but Dean decided he liked his longer hair and wouldn't let John get it cut.

“Dee?” Sam asked he didn't have any idea.

“We go to the mini-golf place I saw on the way in. It’s out on Highway 61.” Dean said, looking at John.

“Sounds good. Get ready. We’ll leave in ten.” John replied he patted Sam’s knee before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Dean got up with Sam and started to dress both of them. Sam had some hand-me-downs from Dean and some new clothes. Dean understood that they didn't have tonnes of money so new clothes and shoes were a luxury. 

Most of Dean’s stuff was from the good will. Dean also knew that John could get Sam ready if he wanted to, Dean just liked helping Sam get ready, it let him know that Sam was prepared. Every since Dean went to school he trusted John with Sam more and more.

Ten minutes later they were in the Impala ready to go to mini-golf.

It was fun, they all enjoyed themselves, Sam had won the game but both John and Dean had let him cheat so he could win. After mini-golf they went to the diner for dinner, it was peaceful and quiet. The waitress wasn't annoying so Dean didn't get angry and they even got a free cake ‘because it was Sam’s birthday.

Once they finished eating they went back to the motel, Sam fell asleep in the car on the way home and Dean was ready to go to sleep as well. John carried Sam inside, trailed by Dean. Once Sam was in bed, John called Dean over to the dining room table.

“Hey buddy, I’ve got some bad news. I know you’re not going to be happy.” John started once Dean sat down. “I’m going to start work again when we get to new places. So that means that I can’t homeschool you anymore, you’re going to have to go back to school. I’ll either get Sammy a sitter or he’ll be in a daycare. I know you hate school Dean, but you want Sam to eat don’t you?”

Dean was frozen, he didn't want to go to school. He loved his life right now. He managed to choke out “when?” Dean didn't know what to do, he doubted he could hurt someone every time they moved somewhere.

“We’re leaving on Saturday, I’ve already enrolled you in a school, got myself a job and Sammy a sitter. It’s going to be okay.” John placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Dean. I have to okay? Maybe in a bit, we can go back to homeschooling but I need some money.”

Dean nodded numbly. He really couldn’t get out of it this time. “Where?” He asked.

“Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I’ll be working with a Bobby Singer at his ol’ salvage yard. You’re going to an Elementary school called John F. Kennedy Elementary, and Sammy’s gonna go to a place called Lil’ Friends Learning Centre, I made it so you can walk to Sammy, it was as close as I could, just under 40 minutes. I’ve already booked the hotel for the next four months at least,” John stopped talking and looked at his son’s crestfallen face. “I’m really sorry Dean.”

Dean didn't reply, instead, he got up and walked to his and Sammy’s bed. He cuddled into his Sam, his face in Sam’s hair. Silently, Dean began to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

The new motel was nice, Sam seemed to like it but then again if it had a pool Sam liked it. He loved to go and paddle in the pools, no matter how dirty Dean thought it was. The new place did have a pool, and AC, and a heater that actually worked. The kitchen had a functioning oven as well as the two double beds. 

Double beds were a rare luxury for them, John couldn't afford the rooms that had the doubles most of the time. Usually they only got them on holidays and birthdays or if it was a really crappy motel. Dean didn't mind one bit, he got to be closer to his SammySam when it was a single.

Dean didn't mind his school. His teacher was nice, Mrs. Brick, she was younger with a fiery attitude that Dean liked. She was also good to him, got him extra work like Mrs. Banning and allowed him to stay in the class at lunch because he didn't have any friends. They had arrived towards the end of the school year and Dean believed that they would be leaving in the summer holidays.

Sam loved his new school, he went to his school and got to make friends his age. For Dean, Sam was all he needed but Sam needed others. Dean really didn't like that. Sam would run out of the building at three forty five every afternoon, straight into the arms of Dean before they would wait until John would pick them up around four. Sam would babble to Dean about his day in his Sammy talk, telling Dean about the tower he built or the book he read or how Cindy pulled his ear on the swing seat.

The boys meet Bobby Singer about two weeks after they arrived. John started to work on the weekend as well as weekdays so he bought his boys with him. Dean was excited, he loved cars and the inner workings of them. Sam was excited as well, he liked playing with car models with Dean. He didn't understand much about cars but then neither did Dean, he just liked to learn. Sometimes when they were at the library, Dean would choose books about cars and spend hours pouring over every word.

Bobby was an older man, Dean guessed that he was a few years older than his dad, and he wore a ratty baseball cap. His clothes were old but clean and his beard was well kept. Dean liked him instantly. He liked his wife as well, Karen Singer was infamous in the town for her pies and Dean loved pie. When they all arrived, Karen greeted them with a hug and asked if they wanted some pie. Dean nodded happily and dragged Sam inside, throwing a “Bye Dad!” Over his shoulder.

An hour or two after they arrived Dean took Sam to find his Dad and Bobby. They were out back, working on a car together.

“Car. Car. Car. Car.” Sam had started a game with himself about two months before they came to Sioux Falls, Sam started it back when they were in California for a week. It was simple and annoying to anyone but Dean, all he did was say “CAR” when he saw a car. Sam loved it because they drove so much that he would always find a car. Sam was in ‘car game’ heaven with all the damaged cars.

“Hey, boys,” John said as he wiped some grease from his hands onto his jeans. “How are you?”

“Good. SammySam wanted to say hi.” Dean replied, pulling Sam beside him. They stopped about a meter away from the car. Dean didn't want Sam going any closer to someone he didn't know. Dean had to decide if he was a threat to his Sammy.

“Hi.” Sam squeaked, suddenly shy.

“Heya Sammy,” John replied, lifting Sam up and swinging him around. “Sammy, this is my boss. Bobby Singer.” John pointed at Bobby and smiled at Sam.

“Hi, Bobby,” Sam muttered loud enough for Bobby to hear.

“Hi, Sam. Do you like my cars?” Bobby asked gesturing around. Sam nodded eagerly and Bobby smiled. “That’s good. When we’re done here do you want me to show you and your brother around?”

Sam nodded and Dean decided that Bobby was good, that Sammy could go near this man without Dean screaming like when John’s old friend got too close to Sam. Dean just had to protect his Sammy.

Sioux Falls was a nice place, Dean liked it quite a lot and he honestly would have been okay if John decided to stay longer than planned. He was wasn't making friends, he didn't need to, but Sam was and that made Dean part happy and part extremely jealous. John would take them to Bobby’s on Saturday and Karen would teach Dean how to make different pies and after the pies were done, Sam and Dean would go and find Bobby and John. Usually Sam would just sit there and watch will Dean got a lesson in cars.

“You have a lot of control over that boy,” Bobby commented one Saturday, John was inside and Bobby was showing him how this particular engine worked.

Dean frowned, “what do you mean?”

Bobby chuckled. “I don’t know a single three year old that would sit still for a few hours like Sam does. I also don’t know any sibling that listens to their older siblings.”

“Sam’s a good boy and we’re just close.” Dean didn't need to tell Bobby that Sam had listened to Dean since he was a baby. Back in the old house Dean could get Sam to do whatever he wanted, he would listen to Dean more than he would John or Mary.

“Very close huh?”

Dean shrugged, “we’re all we have.”

Before Bobby could respond John came out with their bags and picked up Sam. It was time to go home, Dean waved by to Bobby and Karen before following John to the Impala. They all went to the library like every Sunday. Nothing ever really happened at the library, Dean would either read to himself or read the children’s books to Sam.

Monday came and Dean got out of school at three pm like every other day and started his walk to Sammy’s daycare. The walk wasn't very hard and lots of people were always around him, which he didn't like to much. He arrived at Sam’s daycare at three forty three, he knew the exact time because Bobby had given Dean a watch.

Sam came running out two minutes later, his bag bouncing on his back and a smile on his face. He got to Dean and hugged him tight, Dean smiled and hugged him back, putting his face in Sam’s hair. Sam’s first story of the day was about how he jumped from the big rock out back.

“And then I went on my feet on the ground, and then I stood up, and then I-”

As Sam was telling his story some kid, a few years older than Dean rode his bike past. Dean recognised him from school, Jimmy Novak was his name but Dean didn't care much about him, still listening to Sam describe the rock jumping. Sam didn't even notice him and stepped out a bit further onto the footpath. 

Sam wasn't in the way of the bike, not at all, but Jimmy still raised his hand as he came past and hit Sam on the cheek hard enough to knock him down so that he scraped his knee. Dean was furious. He was seething. Sam was still sobbing softly behind him, a red mark forming on his face and a graze on his knee. Dean was seeing red, someone hurt his SammySam. 

They were going to pay for that.

Jimmy rode off laughing loudly as Dean helped Sam up and sat him on the fence. He quickly wiped Sam’s knee down as soft as he could. Dean was about to go after Jimmy and make him apologise when their Dad pulled up in the Impala. He rushed over when he saw Sam crying behind Dean, hugging them both and kissing Sam’s hair. John picked Sam up and led Dean to the car, not letting him go after Jimmy Novak.

Dean sat in the backseat, cuddling Sam softly. Sam wasn't so much hurt as he was shocked. No one had ever hurt Sam, Dean would always stop it first. Dean was sitting there with Sam and he knew that he needed to be more careful with Sam, he was not going to get hurt ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean lied to his dad. He told his John that he was going to stay late to do a high school test. It was the perfect excuse, he did have a high school level test but during the school day. He told John that he was going to be finished at four that night so Sam would have to stay for the extra fifteen minutes. John had bought it and smiled, proud of his son.

Sam hadn’t been happy when Dean told him that John was picking him up and that Dean wasn't going to be there. Sam started to cry when Dean told him last night but Dean had calmed him down with hugs and kisses.

John dropped Dean off first, Dean hugged Sam goodbye before he slipped out of the car. Dean patted his jacket pocket to make sure he had everything he needed. A pair of latex gloves and a simple switchblade he took from Bobby’s, he was going to give back. Dean smiled, he had what he needed. It was perfect.

The rest of the day was boring, he did well on his test and finished reading his book at lunch. He even talked to some boys his age, twins Michael and Gabriel. He sat at their table during period one and felt very proud when they started talking to him and he replied. He liked the twins and he was making friends with a small girl called Hannah and her friend Naomi. Just before lunch ended his teacher told him that he was doing a good job making new friends and he got a star on his coat.

After school, Dean walked out to the bike rack where Jimmy was getting his bike. Dean stole one of the other children’s bike. Easily picking the lock with a paperclip, Dean had been taught how to ride a bike but he was still cautious about it. He hadn't ridden a bike in at least a year, so he followed Jimmy slowly and carefully. Jimmy rode down W 49th Street, right past Sam’s daycare. Dean had no choice but to speed up when he passed there so no one saw him.

Just after Lil’ Friends Learning Centre, there was a bridge over the river. Dean smiled to himself, it was perfect. “JIMMY!” He screamed. “JIMMY!”

Jimmy heard him and pulled over. He was on the side of the bridge when Dean caught up. Jimmy gave Dean a small smile. “Hey, Dean. I’m happy you caught me. I wanted to apologise-“

Dean didn't listen, instead, he looked both ways happy when no one was nearby. Dean looked Jimmy up and down, he wasn't too much bigger than Dean so it was very easy for Dean to put both hands on Jimmy’s chest and push as hard as he could. Jimmy shrieked as he fell backwards off the bridge. He landed with a thump on the grass below, Dean looked over, he threw Jimmy’s bike over the edge and tried to get it to land near Jimmy. The bike bounced off Jimmy’s leg and Jimmy screamed.

He was being too loud and annoying Dean. He ran down to where Jimmy was lying and stuffed his coat-sleeve in his mouth. He didn't do it so no one could hear him, Dean didn't think anyone would ever find out, he did it because Jimmy was annoying him with the yelling. Because the bike landed on Jimmy’s leg, he couldn't move so when Dean walked back a few meters he didn't see him big up a large rock.

Dean placed the gloves on his hand before he picked up the rock and carried it over to Jimmy, he was going to use his knife to cut him but if Jimmy fell off the bridge there was no way it could be brought back to Dean. He lifted Jimmy’s head and placed the rock under his head. Dean grabbed Jimmy’s black hair and a quick but hard hit Jimmy was dead.

Dean quickly tried to find his pulse, and he couldn’t find one. He smiled to himself, taking his gloves off he quickly filled them with small pebbles and little rocks before tying them up and throwing them into the river, they floated downstream for a bit before they went under. Dean smiled down at Jimmy’s dead body before walking back to his bike and peddling back to school.

Instead of going past Sam’s daycare he followed the bike path down to W 57th Street and followed it to school. Dean placed the bike back in the now empty bike rack and locked it back up in the exact same spot as he took it from.

It was only three thirty when he got back to school so Dean sat outside with his new book and started to read. Dean didn't feel any sadness towards Jimmy or his family, he didn't enjoy killing Jimmy but he had to do whatever he could to protect his Sam, it didn't matter if Dean liked it or if he had to hurt people to protect his Sammy.

The Impala pulled up outside the school gate just after four. Sam was standing up at the window, waving at Dean.

“Hey, Sammy.”

“Dee!” Sam smiled when Dean sat down next to him. “Dad picked me up.”

“I know, exciting.”

John smiled in the rearview mirror, “how was the test?”

“I think I did okay.”

“It was on Biology, right?”

He nodded, “marine biology. I knew the answers so hopefully I wrote it right.”

“I’m sure you did great. I saw the textbook you left out last night, it looked interesting.” 

“Yeah, it was.”

“What’s next then?”

Dean thought for a moment, “she said I could choose between a few topics. I was thinking of doing a mythology and legends course. It looked exciting.”

“Oh? What would that mean?”

“Like, stories about monsters and supernatural creatures.”

“I think you’d be good at that.”

Sam clapped, “story!”

Smiling, Dean nodded at his brother. 

~~

Jimmy’s body was discovered a few hours later. Dean heard that an old lady walking her dog found his body and called the police. He did a good job apparently, everyone thought Jimmy just went over the side of the bridge and hit his head on a rock. Dean returned Bobby’s knife that Saturday, John had taught him that stealing was bad and Dean didn't want to be bad.

Dean loved going to Bobby and Karen’s house, he loved them as well. They taught him stuff and Bobby had a lot of books that Dean was allowed to read. Sam loved them as well, he started calling them “Uncle Bobby” and “Aunty Kay”. Dean liked them because they didn't treat him like a baby, they knew he was smart and treated him like an adult who could understand. 

They didn't just go on Saturdays anymore. Bobby had extended John’s hours so after John or Karen picked them up from Sam’s school they would go back to Bobby’s and usually, they stayed for dinner. Dean felt so comfortable there that he would leave Sam with Karen or Bobby by himself, something he didn't even do with Mary until Sam was three months old.

On Sunday they were at the library, Sam was colouring in his colouring book that Karen bought him as a surprise. Dean was reading a book next to Sam and John was on one of the computers. Dean muttered a praise to Sam when he finished one of the pictures before going back to his book.

John stood up, frowning and muttering to himself. Dean stopped reading and watched John pack up all of his folders and documents. Dean realised they were about to leave and packed up his own things, then helped Sam pack his up as well.

They followed John to the car, Dean strapped Sam in and them himself. John was still muttering to himself, deep in thought. It took about half an hour to get to the motel, John didn't speak once. They got inside their room and John finally started to talk again.

“Pack a bag each boys. Two changes of clothes and your school stuff.” John directed. Dean nodded and pulled Sam towards their room. Dean quickly packed his bag and then Sam’s, making sure to add some toys and such for Sam as well.

They walked back into the living room and waited for John to come in. John had his normal duffle bag, and it was filled with all of his things.

“Dad?” Dean asked, dread washing over him. “What’s happening?”

“You boys are going to stay with Bobby and Karen. The police discovered something back in Lawrence.” John answered, packing the rest of his things into his bag. “I’m going to go back, I don’t know how long I’ll be. Karen will bring you back here tomorrow to get the rest of our stuff.”

John grabbed his keys and led the boys to the car. The drive to Bobby’s was silent and tension filled. Sam however was still babbling about cars and sometimes he would shriek things about pie. Dean didn't know how to feel, he trusted the Singers but didn't know if we wanted to stay with them.

Dean finally asked his father, “what did the police find?”

John sighed as he turned into the Singer’s driveway. He turned and looked at Dean, “They think Mary may have been stabbed before the fire was lit.” John had unshed tears in his eyes, Dean paled. He made his dad sad again.

“Why did it take nearly three years to find that out?” Dean knew that Mary’s body wasn't fully burnt in the fire and he also knew that the police kept Mary’s remains.

“That’s why I’m going to Lawrence now.” John got out of the car, he walked to the trunk and got all of Sam and Dean’s bags while Dean got Sam out with numb fingers. Dean was, for the first time in a long time, scared the police would want to come and take him away from Sammy. He had killed his mom and the police were going to find that out.

Dean helped Sam out of the car and they walked hand in hand up to the door where Bobby and Karen were waiting. Both had a sad look on their face, which made Dean angry. They didn't need to be sad, they didn't know Mary. They couldn't be sad because someone they didn't know was dead.

“Thank you so much.” John said when they reached the old porch. “I can never repay you.”

“It’s fine John,” Karen replied, taking the boys bags from John and placing them in the hallway, “are you coming in?”

“I think I’m going to go straight there, I want to get back as soon as I can,” John replied. He bent down to Dean’s level and hugged both of them tightly. “I’m so sorry I’ve got to go. Behave both of you. I’ll be back as soon as I can ok?”

“Dada go?” Sam asked looking confused.

“Yeah, Sammy. Dad’s going to go do some things for a few days,” John muttered. He hugged them both tightly again. “I’ll miss you both and I love both of you.”

“I love you to.” Sam said but then he started to cry. He didn't understand why John was going to leave them.

“It’s okay Sammy.” John whispered and patted Sam’s hair.

“I love you Dad.” Dean muttered, leaning his head on John’s shoulder.

“I love both of you to the moon and back.” John smiled at the boys and stood. “Alright, bye you guys. Dean, look out for Sammy.”

Dean looked at Sam then his Dad, “with my life.”


	11. Chapter 11

Apple pie was Dean’s favorite right now. It changed day to day but today it was apple. Sam was happy with whatever and didn't have a favorite flavor. Whatever Dean placed in front of him was good enough for Sam.

They had been there for a week, John had called each night to check in on Sam and Dean. He had told Bobby that he would be back next Thursday at the latest. Dean was excited, he wanted his dad back. He loved being with Bobby and Karen but he loved his Dad more.

Church was a new experience for Dean, Karen had got them all cleaned up and in their nicest clothes before taking them to the big building. Sam was very confused why Karen was making them get dressed up nicely and leave the house early. Karen kept talking about how they were going to love it there, and how all the children loved the Sunday School teacher there.

“I called ahead and explained the situation to them, they’re happy to have Sam in your class, Dean. It’ll be nice.” Karen told them, turning around to face them.

“We’ve never been to church,” Dean told her. “I’ve read the bible, however.”

“That’s ok,” Karen told him as they pulled into the church’s parking lot. It was filled with cars and people were walking towards the building.

Dean didn’t know what to think, he didn't understand church very much. Karen seemed to love it she talked to everyone they saw on the way in and out. She would introduce Sam and Dean to the strangers before moving on to the next person.

It was overwhelming for Dean, all the people were excited to meet them and would touch him or Sammy. He didn't know what to do with himself in the kids area, it was like school but Dean didn't know any of the answers and Sam just sat on his lap listening silently.

Dean felt better when they got back to the house, he was able to calm himself down and not have to worry about all the people. When they got back to the house Dean put Sam down for a nap in their bedroom, Sam didn't have naps everyday anymore but he was really tired after church. Karen offered to put him down but Dean shook his head and carried Sammy up to their room.

Once Sam was asleep Dean went down to the kitchen where Karen had started to make their dinner. Bobby came in just after Dean, “I was wondering if you want to come out and help me on this car.” Bobby asked Dean, he was hoping to teach this boy a few things about cars.

Dean nodded, “I’d love to.” He hopped down from the chair and followed Bobby outside to a pile if cars and some tools.

He learned a lot from Bobby, who had been doing this since he was a teenager and was able to teach Dean about the particular model as well as what to do with it. Dean really enjoyed it, he loved being at Bobby’s house. For a fleeting second, he thought about stopping his dad from taking them back and staying with Bobby and Karen forever.

The thought left as quickly as it came, Dean loved his Dad too much. He wanted to stay with his dad and with Bobby and Karen, maybe they could stay here, in Sioux Falls, for longer without moving like they used to. They could even rent a house instead of staying at the motel and John could keep working with Bobby and Dean would still learn with them and Karen could make them pie.

Then Dean decided he liked moving around more than staying in one place, maybe they could visit Bobby and Karen sometimes but Dean knew that he and Sam needed to keep moving. It kept their relationship stronger when they were all the other had.

The rest of the week was the same. After school on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday Dean would go to Sam and then Karen would pick them up at three forty-five. Just like the week before, they would go home and Sam would sit quietly while Dean did his homework. It wouldn't take too long, however, Dean could do all his homework in under ten minutes most nights.

After Dean finished the homework they would spend hours in their room with the door closed until Karen called them for dinner. The one time Bobby had passed them he had heard nothing, absolute silence, they didn't start talking until Bobby was on the stairs, Bobby could hear the muttering coming from their room.

They weren't being bad in their room, Sam and Dean were having a private conversation and Dean had shushed Sam when he heard Bobby come up the stairs. They were talking about Jimmy, Sam had asked why Dean didn't hide his body. 

“Because SammySam, everyone needs to know not to hurt you,” Dean replied pulling Sam onto his lap.

Sam then asked about their mom. Dean told Sam a story about her most days, different things they had done together before Sam or after Sam was born. Sam didn't understand why Dean had hurt their mom and cried when he understood that it had been Dean, both boys fell asleep sobbing into each others shoulders that night. But now Sam understood a bit more why Dean had to make the baby go away. “It’ll ruin us.” Dean had whispered to him all those months ago.

After their dinner Dean would pull Sam to the sofa where they would read together, it was Dean’s favorite thing to do. Then Dean would put himself and Sam to bed, they couldn't sleep separately. Dean would make sure that both of them had their teeth brushed and their PJ’s on right before tucking Sam in and then himself, however, John would usually tuck Dean in as well and then kiss them on their foreheads. 

John wasn't there now, he was in Kansas so he couldn't say good night, aside from the phone call they got some time after dinner. Sam and Dean didn't mind John not being there that much, Dean was very capable of looking after Sam.

They were lying in their beds on the Wednesday night while Dean re-told what happened to their mom for the hundredth time. “I went down to the kitchen and chose a knife.” Dean told this story to Sam at least once a week. “Then I went back up to you and stroked your hair.” Dean had no idea why Sam loved this story as much. “I went into mom's room.” He didn't enjoy telling Sam this story very much. “Then I pushed the knife into her stomach.” He didn't like it but Sam did so he re-told it over and over again. “She was bleeding real fast, Sammy.” 

Dean didn't like re-living this night. “Then she just died Sammy, I didn't want her to die but she did.” It made him sad sometimes to think of what he did. “So I covered her in fire starter.” Other times he liked telling Sam. “And then I lit the candles.” He felt like he had protected Sam. “And one got tipped over and she caught fire.” He felt proud of himself. “I ran and got you and your teddy.” He had done well to look after his Sam. “Then we waited outside for Dad.” He had been good. “Dad came as well as the firemen, then we got in the car and started to drive.” He had looked after Sammy, just like his mom and dad told him to.

Thursday was different, Dean got called up to the office at school at eleven in the morning, In the office was Sam sitting on John’s lap. John had a sour expression on his face and Sam looked sad. 

“What’s happening?” Dean asked, pulling his bag closer to him.

“We have to go back to Lawrence, Dean. All of us. The police want to talk to you again. I’m sorry buddy. I know it sucks but you've gotta.” John replied, standing up. The principle of the school came out and John signed some paperwork. “We won’t be coming back to Sioux Falls, at least not this year.”

Dean followed John and Sam out to the Impala where their bags were already in the car. He spent the next six hours of is life sitting beside Sam, holding his hand in absolute silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Officer Henriksen was sitting opposite Dean in the beige room, the child protection services lady was sitting beside him, she had told Dean to call her Tessa. Dean didn't like this room, they hadn't taken him into the normal integration room, he was only seven. Tessa had changed it for him so they took him into this beige room that had a table and three chairs in, he got to bring in one of his toys, he didn't have many so choose Sam’s teddy. It was special to both of them and Sam didn't mind, he wanted Dean to be safe and Teddy could do that.

“So Dean, I just want you to tell me what you remember the night your mother was killed.” Officer Henriksen told Dean, leaning towards him with a notebook and pen. “No detail is too small.”

Dean swallowed thickly, he knew he needed to tell Officer Henriksen the same thing he told Officer Donna nearly three years ago. “I was asleep in my room with Sammy and I woke up, and I could smell something like burning toast. I walked to my mom’s room to see what was happening that’s when I saw the flames and then felt the heat. I ran back to Sammy and grabbed him. He was wrapped up in his blanket but I grabbed our coats as well because it was cold outside, I also got Teddy.” 

All Dean could think about was how he was lying. The same thoughts flew through his head. 

‘This is naughty, you can’t lie to police officers. But I have to, they might take me away from Sammy! They can’t take Sammy away, I won’t let them, I would never let them. Then I have to lie.’

“When you saw your mother, what was she doing.” Officer Henriksen asked. He was still scribbling down something on his notebook. The notebook was flipped away from Dean so he couldn’t see it which annoyed Dean. He wanted to know what he was writing.

“Officer Henriksen, I don’t think that’s appropriate,” Tessa butted in frowning at Officer Henriksen.

“It’s vital to the case,” Officer Henriksen replied.

“Dean is only seven. It’s not appropriate for a seven-year-old to answer that question. We don’t need to bring that up in Dean’s mind,” Tessa said sternly. “Next question.”

“Fine, Dean, were you aware that your mother was pregnant at the time of death,” Officer Henriksen asked sourly.

“I was going to have a brother or sister. Sammy and I were so excited for a new sibling.” 

Yet another lie.

“Sam was only six months old, how was he excited?” Officer Henriksen asked.

“He just was. He smiled when Mom told us and I know Sammy,” Dean answered. Another lie. He did know Sam better than anyone in the world but Sam wasn't happy when Mary told them, no. Both boys were upset, that’s why Dean did what he did. 

“Okay, where was your father that night?” Officer Henriksen asked.

“Out,” Dean answered.

“Where?” Officer Henriksen asked.

“I don’t know. A bar maybe?” Dean replied, even though he did know. John went to the local bar every Thursday.

“Did you hear anything that night?” Officer Henriksen asked. He was frowning now, not getting anything from Dean was starting to annoy him. He was only keeping his cool because Tessa was there. 

“I was sleeping. I’m a deep sleeper,” Dean replied. That was a lie as well. Dean would wake up if he heard anything, especially if it was Sam. Dean almost never slept through the night entirely. 

“Nothing? Okay then, did you see any blood anywhere on Mary Winchester when you went into her room that night? Maybe some blood on the bed or even the walls?” Officer Henriksen asked Dean. Tessa shot Officer Henriksen a look but didn't say anything. 

Dean shook his head. “I didn't see any blood anywhere,” He lied.

“Are you sure you didn’t see any blood?”

Dean looked Officer Henriksen in the eye and shook his head. “I didn't see any blood.”


	13. Chapter 13

They had arrived in Lawrence just after six pm, and Dean had his interview just before seven. He was able to leave at seven thirty and John took them back to a motel about five minutes down the road from the police department. John had gotten them double beds but Dean held Sam flush against him the entire night.

John was fast asleep when Sam spoke for the first time since they left the police building. “Did you lie?” He whispered to Dean.

“To the police? Yeah, I did, Sammy. Do you know why?” Dean asked him, whispering the question into his little brother's ear.

“Why, Dee?” Sam asked curiously.

“If the police find out about Mom, Jimmy, the waitress, or Mrs. Floe, they will take me away from you. Dad will be taken away and you’ll be placed in foster care. Do you want that, SammySam?” Dean knew he was stretching the truth in order to scare Sam, he didn't want to that much but he had to make sure Sam knew what was happening.

“I want to stay with you and Dada,” Sam replied.

“Then if the police ask Sammy, you have to tell them that I never hurt anyone. Otherwise, I’ll be taken away and it’ll be your fault,” Dean whispered he was being mean to Sam. Making him feel bad and he knew it. Dean knew he was being mean but he also knew what he needed Sam to do and that he needed to tell Sam what he had to do, even if it meant upsetting him.

“No Dee.” Sam started to sob, quietly at first and then it got louder and louder. Dean smiled slightly as he pulled Sam into a tighter hug. At least Sam knew what to do now. John didn't wake up when Sam started to sob. Dean was able to quiet him down before John could stir.

“Good,” Dean whispered into Sam’s hair. “Good boy.” Sam stopped sniffling and cuddled into Dean, holding tightly to the one constant in his scary little life. “Good little Sammy. I know you’re scared little Sammy. My little SammySam.”

They stayed cuddled into each other for the rest of the night, John found them tangled into each other in the morning when he woke them up. He took them to a small diner called the ‘The Roost’ for breakfast before taking them to the police station again.

Dean was nervous again, what happened if they didn't believe him? The other murders could be brought up, he had made it that Mrs. Floes and the annoying waitress had been connected to the family. Jimmy, however, he shouldn’t come up, Dean hadn't left any trace of the WINCHESTER name.

Officer Henriksen called Dean into the beige room again, Tessa was already sitting down at the table. He didn't want to be here, at all. Why he was being interviewed again confused Dean, it had been a long time since he killed Mrs. Floe.

“Why am I being interviewed again? It’s been three years since my mom died.” Dean asked as he sat down next to Tessa.

Tessa looked over at him. “Because of the other two murders, your mother’s death is still open. You’ve been called back because we have some new evidence that suggests that your mother’s death was less accidental than we believed three years ago.”

“I have no new evidence, though.” Dean augured, he wanted to leave Lawrence and never come back.

“We need some new statements from you now. We got your dad’s last week.” Tessa answered.

“Oh,” Dean replied, looking at the metal table. He started to swing his legs back and forth. He was nervous.

Officer Henriksen started now. “I want to talk to you about Piper.”

Dean frowned, “who?”

“The waitress in Pine, Arizona.”

“Oh, yes?” Dean remembered her. She slit her throat and wrote WINCHESTER in her blood.

“That day, what did you do?” He asked.

Dean took a deep breath, he had to lie again. “Sam was in a cast.”

Officer Henriksen interrupted him, “why was that?”

“He broke his leg,” Dean replied.

“How?” Officer Henriksen asked him, writing in his little notebook.

“I don’t know exactly. I went to the bathroom and I ran out when I heard screams.” 

“Where was your father?” Officer Henriksen asked accusingly.

“The library. The motel lady was babysitting us at the time, she had to sign a customer in when it happened.” Dean didn't have to lie that time.

“What happened at the diner?” Officer Henriksen asked him.

“We ordered our food and ate it. When we were done I went to the bathroom. When I was coming out I saw the back door was open and I saw her body. I went out to see what happened when I saw her I screamed. She had my name beside her, I was scared. Dad came running out and then he saw it as well, we left Pine that night.” Dean lied, like the day before. 

He lied and lying is bad but it’s okay if it’s for Sam, then it’s okay.

“Did you see anyone else, Dean, in the ally-way?”

“No, I didn't see anyone,” Dean answered.

“She was stabbed, did you see the stab marks? How many were there Dean?” Officer Henriksen asked sourly. Dean didn't know how to answer; did he lie and say he couldn't see the stab marks and didn't know how many? Or should he say there were six marks? Did that make him look guilty?

Luckily Tessa saved him, “Officer Henriksen, that is not okay to ask a seven-year-old. You act like Dean is an adult. Next question.”

“Fine,” Officer Henriksen grumbled. “On to Mrs. Floe your student teacher. Tell me what happened that day.”

Dean had to remember what he told the police last time. He had to say the same thing. “I was in the bathroom stall, I heard a bump then some strange noises, scraps, and stuff. I don’t know what it was. I peeked through the stall gap, the see what happened. A man in black was standing over Mrs. Floe. I waited until he left, I hide in the stall silently. When he left, I went to try and help Mrs. Floe but she had already died, after a few moments I ran outside to find someone to help me, I was so scared.” Dean was nervous, that was what he said, he was half sure that he was correct. He prayed to Karen’s God that he was.

Officer Henriksen nodded, “how big was this man? Any identifiable marks we should know?”

Dean thought for a moment, get them away from John. “He was shortish. I didn't get a good look Officer Henriksen, I don’t know. Wasn’t too big or built and I didn't see any skin, he faced away from the whole time. All I could see were the black clothes and shoes.”

There was a silence in the room, Officer Henriksen was writing things down in the book. Tessa broke the silence. “I think Dean has had enough today. He’s only seven.”

Officer Henriksen frowned, after a minute he nodded. “Sure, we’ll talk again tonight. Okay?”  
Tessa nodded before standing and leading Dean back into the waiting room where John and Sam were waiting. Sam hugged Dean when he saw him, chanting a mixture of “Dee” and “Back”. They hugged while John talked to Tessa quietly.

Tessa and John decided that they would come back at five thirty for the next part of the interview. Tessa thought that they would be there for about twenty minutes and then they could go back to the motel. They talked for a few more minutes, about how Dean was handling the situation while Sam and Dean hugged and played with Teddy.

John was silent until the got back to the motel where they would wait for the follow-up. John sat at the table in the kitchen and read his book, it was the first time in nearly three years that John had read fiction and not different documents about his mystery killer.

Sam and Dean waited until five came by playing games with each other. Dean didn't care what happened at this interview, he was playing happily and was with his Sam.


	14. Chapter 14

John and the boys went for an early dinner at a local diner at four that night, straight afterwards they left for the police station, arriving about ten minutes before five thirty.

Dean had no idea as to what they would be talking about in that stupid room, he hated it. He wanted Sam to come in with him. Tessa might be able to get Sam into the stupid beige room. He would have to ask her when she came to get him.

They were sitting in the waiting room, Dean was sitting as close as he could to John with Sam on his lap. He was scared again, he didn't like this and just wanted to leave. Maybe go back to Sioux Falls for the rest of the school year, it was a few weeks of summer break and John had promised they would finish the year there before moving on. Dean had just started to make friends and he was being ripped away from them.

Tessa walked in just before five thirty, Sam stirred on Dean’s lap. Knowing that Tessa was going to take Dean away made Sam sad. It made Dean sad as well, he started to cry, part because he was actually scared and sad but he also began to cry for the show, it could help get Sam in.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Tessa asked, bending down so she could look Dean in the eyes.

“I want Sammy to come with me!” Dean wailed, he was holding Sam so it was easy to pinch under his knee so he would start crying with Dean. He didn't want to hurt his Sam but he had to get him in that stupid beige room with him and if Sam needed to cry then Dean would make Sam cry.

Tessa sighed, “I know you do, Dean but Sam isn't allowed to come in with us. If he could I would’ve let you bring him in the first time. I know you love your brother a lot.” She was frowning in sympathy and Dean hated it. He didn’t need her sympathy, he needed his brother.

“Why?” He asked, still crying.

“The law, Dean. We can’t have him in there.” Tessa replied, “we have to go back in and talk to Officer Henriksen now.”

John reached down to take Sam from Dean after a minute long hug, he smiled at Dean. “It’s going to be okay Buddy,” He patted Dean’s head in comfort while rocking Sam better.

Dean sniffled a few more times before nodding weakly and with a small wave to Sam, Dean followed Tessa down the hallway. He really just wanted this to be over, he wanted to leave Lawrence forever and he wanted to forget about Officer Henriksen and Tessa.

Tessa sat him down in the same seat as the last time and then she sat beside him, the sympathetic frown still on her face. They waited for a few moments before Officer Henriksen walked into the room wearing the same suit as the day before. His signature frown still on his face. 

Why do I have to talk to him? Couldn’t they have chosen a nicer officer or agent? Dean asked himself as Officer Henriksen sat down opposite them.

Officer Henriksen coughed before looking Dean, “I believe that you are very smart. Am I correct?”

Dean nodded, “I am smarter than most my age.”

“By how much?” Officer Henriksen asked, he raised an eyebrow and started writing in his book.

“Lots. I can do high school level work.” Dean replied he didn't know why Officer Henriksen was asking these questions, however.

Officer Henriksen smiled but Dean didn't think that the smile was friendly. “That’s impressive. Now Dean, normally we wouldn't ask this to a seven-year-old but-“

“Then we won’t ask Dean.” Tessa interrupted him, “Dean is no different than any other seven years old.”

“Tessa.” Officer Henriksen drawled. “I have to ask him.”

“No, I know what you are thinking.” Tessa wasn't about to let up, she had gotten this job because she cared about children and Lord knows that she wasn't going to let any child get hurt on her watch.

“Fine, you ask. Whatever I don’t get from Dean I can get from Sam. Three-year-olds are easier.” Officer Henriksen said with a smirk. Dean felt murderous. No way was Officer Henriksen getting to talk to his Sammy.

“I’ll ask. No need to talk to Sam.” Tessa replied she turned to face Dean. “Dean, do you know that murder is bad?”

Dean nodded, it was bad. He only did it to protect his Sam, then it wasn't bad.

“Dean, did you hurt your mom or Piper or Mrs. Floe? You can tell me.” Tessa asked.

“No, I would never hurt someone,” Dean replied, he tried to keep his voice steady and not sound too defensive.

“That’s good. See, some people think that you did it. We need to know you didn't do it.” Tessa stated Officer Henriksen was still writing in his book behind them. “Dean, can you tell me where babies are kept when moms are pregnant.”

Dean knew that Tessa wanted to see him slip up, she wanted to take him away and she couldn't be trusted anymore. She wanted him to tell her exactly where the babies where he didn't know why other than he knew he had killed that baby.

“Tummy.”

“Do you know where in the tummy?” Tessa asked.

He just shrugged, acting like he didn’t know. He did, he knew where it was, the uterus held babies during pregnancy.

“That’s okay. Dean, if they think you did it do you know what will happen?” Tessa asked.

Dean knew, they would take him away from his Sammy. “What?” He asked.

“They will need to take away to a special place. Did you hurt your mommy?” Tessa asked him.

Officer Henriksen coughed again, “Dean, we need to know if you did or not so we can protect you.” Dean really didn't like Officer Henriksen, they didn't want to protect him, they wanted him to go away.

“Why would I hurt mommy?” He asked tears started to gather in his eyes.

“Maybe you didn't like that there was a new baby on the way and hurt your mommy,” Officer Henriksen replied to him.

“I would never,” Dean started to cry, all for show of course. He did hurt his mom and he knew that. Officer Henriksen and Tessa didn't need to know that, even if it meant that Dean had to lie again.

“It’s okay. Dean, we don’t think you hurt them,” Tessa consoled, patting Dean’s shoulder gently.

‘They do, they do!’ Dean screamed in his head until he felt a headache coming on. ‘They do think I did it! They want my Sammy!’ He repeated over and over again. He got himself into such a state that Officer Henriksen and Tessa let him go to his dad, and more importantly, Sam.

Dean sat in the plastic chair, he cradled Sam further into his chest while John talked to Officer Henriksen and Tessa. He didn't know what they were saying, he had turned them out the moment he saw Sam sitting there waiting for him.

He started listening when he saw them all send a worried look over to both boys.

“I’ve only been with Dean and Sam at the same time for a few minutes but from what I’ve seen I’d recommend getting Dean assessed by a resisted psychologist. Something is happening with him,” Tessa told John. “Is he always like that?” John nodded sadly at her question. “The Family Therapy Institute is amazing with children. I can give you their contact details.”

She walked away and John walked over to his boys. “I’m sorry Dean. I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay Dad, are we leaving now?” Dean asked he was going to act like he never heard his Dad talk to Tessa and make John feel guilty for the last couple of days and then they were going to leave Kansas and Dean wasn’t going to therapy.

John looked over his shoulder. “Yeah, I think we are.”


	15. Chapter 15

Eagle Lake, Maine is a remote town, with nothing around for miles and only eight hundred people living there. It was perfect.

Thirty three hours after John took his boys and left the police station in Lawrence they were sitting in their new motel room, the Overlook Motel. They had driven for twenty seven hours but they had to stop just after midnight so John could sleep for five hours in the front seat of the Impala and they had to stop for food as well as pee breaks.

John had opted to get two double beds instead of the two-room-apartment after all that happened he wanted to be close to his boys. Sam and Dean didn't mind sharing, they also wanted to be close to their dad.

Eagle Lake couldn't have been better for the three of them. Dean was enrolled in the local school and Sam went with a sitter, an elderly lady that lived in front of the school. With some negations and guilt trips, John was able to make it that Dean could meet Sam at the gate for lunch time, John found out that if you tell a school their life story, they feel bad for you. 

John was able to get a job at the local mechanics, it was basic and the pay wasn't amazing but it was better than nothing, he worked from nine am to six pm and Sam’s sitter, Annie Lester, was happy to take Dean after school.

Dean liked Eagle Lake, he got to spend his lunch with Sam and got to spend after school playing at Annie’s house. He had never gotten many toys after the fire and Annie had seven children so she had plenty of toys for the boys to use. He also really enjoyed the lake and on the weekend John would take them down for a swim after dinner.

Their life was getting settled again after Lawrence, they all liked it better than Sioux Falls but they all missed Bobby and Karen.

They had been there for two weeks when John started to worry that they had been there for too long, he didn't know what to do. On one hand he wanted to stay in Eagle Lake, they all liked it there and he had a good job, Dean was actually making friends, a small girl called Charlie with a fiery attitude and Kevin, a boy who like reading nearly as much as Dean. However, John also wanted to leave and keep moving, he wanted to keep his family safe and that meant leaving Eagle Lake.

“I think it’s time to leave.” John said over dinner two and a half weeks into their stay.

“Why?” Dean asked.

“We’ve been here for over two weeks, Dean. We need to keep moving.” John replied, his heartbroken at the sadness on Dean’s face.

“Can’t we stay for the rest of school year? It’s only two weeks.” Dean asked feeding Sam some of the pasta.

He looked troubled for a moment, “two weeks is a long time, buddy, I don’t know.”

“I like it here, so does Sammy.”

“I like it as well, I don’t want to leave. I just think it’s for the best.”

Dean thought for a moment, “why don’t we leave on the last day of school? That way you can get another pay cheek.”

“Yeah, that sounds good Dean. I’ll tell Annie and Dave tomorrow. We leave on the last day of school, that evening okay?” John nodded at Dean and Dean nodded back to him. Sam decided to nod as well for the fun of it, they all laughed for a bit before continuing on with dinner.

John was relieved that Dean had taken the news so well, usually when he liked the place he would kick up a huge fuss when they left and John would have to deal with a cranky Dean as well as a cranky Sam, if Dean was angry about something then Sam was as well even if Sam had no idea what was happening. 

Sometimes John wondered if Sam was his own person or if he was just an extension of Dean, they did the same things but John was worried sometimes that they had the same emotions a lot of the time, if one was sad so was the other if one was happy so was the other. Sam was the only person that could cheer Dean up and visa versa. He had never worried about this, sure he had thought about it but never actively worried about them but after Tessa had talked to them he was worried, what if she was right?

Dean didn't mind leaving, he would miss his friends and this nice place as well as Annie but he also wanted to keep moving around. He needed Sam to know that Dean was his only constant apart from their dad, and moving helped with that.

Sam didn't care if they left, he just needed his Dean to be happy. It didn't matter where they were in Sam’s mind, why would it?

The school year was ending in only a few weeks, Dean knew that this meant only staying in a place for a few nights at a time. During any holiday period, they would only ever spend a few nights in one place and a lot of the time would be spent sleeping in the Impala with John in the front seats and Sam cuddling up to Dean in the back. It was perfect for Dean, he didn't need to worry about making friends or having Sam make friends, it was peaceful.   
Sometimes, John would have them play pretend and they would all have fake names. It was fun, Dean knew why John did it but Sam didn't and he just thought that John was playing around when he was actually trying to outsmart Mary’s killer who he thought was anyone but Dean.

Two weeks before school ended John took the boys on a weekend holiday. Holeb, Maine was five and a half hours away from Eagle Lake, John took them there for a camping holiday. They left on the Friday straight after school and arrived just after nine, with a stop for dinner. Moose River was a nice place to go swimming or fishing according to Annie, who had suggested the holiday.

It was a win-win situation for John, he got to take his boys out for a nice little holiday like a normal family as well as being able to stop renting the cabin, he had explained the situation to the cabin owner who suggested that John pays for the rest of the school year in cash then leave and when he came back to Eagle Lake he wouldn’t put John back on the books, no one would know they were back in Eagle Lake.

Dean couldn't wait, he had been camping before but never at a campground before. Sometimes they would go camping off grid instead of sleeping in the Impala. It was more fun for all of them. Now they got to go to a real campground which meant they could go fishing.

The drive down was peaceful and relaxed, John played his music quietly while Sam napped in the back curled up to Dean. Sam was usually tired on a Friday night after the long week with Annie and Dean. John and Dean would thank their lucky stars when Sam would fall asleep on a Friday because he was always so cranky.

John looked in the rear-view mirror and frowned, they are very close. John had no idea if that was normal or not, he hadn’t had a brother and had nothing to compare their relationship to but he was pretty certain theirs was a lot closer than most. 

He didn't know if that was bad or not, Tessa had thought it was bad and wanted to get them therapy. John’s frown deepened. Therapy was a bit extreme, they were just close. John nodded to himself, his frowning lifting. They just needed each other because of all the moving around they did.

Dean frowned, he could tell what his dad was thinking. Tessa was stupid in Dean’s mind. To Dean, his relationship with Sam was perfect. He couldn't understand why John didn't like the relationship he had with Sam, Dean did everything for Sam. John didn't need to change diapers or feed Sam very often, Dean would to it. If Sam started to cry or be fussy Dean was the one to help him, John never did so why would John dislike their relationship? 

It confused Dean and Dean didn't like to be confused, it didn't matter to Dean. If Dad ever did anything to his relationship with Sam then Dean would have to hurt him like he hurt Mary, to Dean it was that simple. He didn't want to hurt John, at all, and it would take a lot for Dean to hurt John but if he had to he would.

They got to the camping ground late, Dean had already fallen asleep against Sam when they arrived. John signed them in quickly before driving to their spot a short distance from the entrance. He parked the car and shrugged off his jacket and shoes before reaching over and separating the boys so they were lying down, Dean’s head behind the driver's seat and Sam’s head behind the passenger the seat. John then lay down in the sleep and fell asleep quickly, his boys on his mind.

The sun woke them up, illuminating the car just after six in the morning. John stretched before sitting up and looking at his boys. Dean was lying in front of Sam, their noses touching. John sighed quietly before reaching over and shaking Dean awake knowing Dean would wake Sam. 

“Morning boys. Up we get, busy day ahead.”

Their campsite was beautiful, the river ran right through it, lush greenery was everywhere and they were the only people there that morning. Birds were singing in the distance and the water glittered under the morning sun. All and all it was picturesque, the perfect place for them to relax for the weekend. 

Sam nodded in appreciation, “nice,” he said looking around. Dean and John looked down at him humour. 

“What?” Dean asked. Sam had never spoke like that before.

“Nice,” Sam replied. 

“He’s mimicking you, Dean, that’s something you would say.”

“Okay, you crazy baby,” Dean smiled, poking him in the rib. 

He didn’t seem to happy with what Dean said as he pouted, “not a baby!”

“No, you’re my big boy!” Dean agreed before sitting Sam beside the car and helping their dad setup.

Their camp was set up beside their car, it was a small tent only one room and just big enough for all of them to fit in. John didn't get a bigger one because most of the time they would only stay in it for one or two nights and he needed space in the car for their bags. They didn't mind the small tent, being close to one and another never bothered any of them. They had to learn how to adapt to small spaces and the closeness after Mary had died.

After the tent was set up they had a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, courtesy of the owner of the campsite. Once breakfast was finished, around eight, they set out on their nature walk. Sam was walking with them but John had the front pack for Sam on just in case. 

They weren't going fast and stopped often to look animals or pretty flowers so Dean was fine with the walking. The trial was beautiful, it followed the Moose River upstream then they switched to follow the Holeb Stream up to the beautiful Holeb Pond, it took about two hours total to walk up. Once they got there they all stripped off their tops and went swimming.

It was a lot of fun for all of them, they were able to kick back and relax. John wasn't worrying about money or the framings and murders. Dean talked for hours about all the wildlife they saw, he had read lots of books on the subject and was excited to share. Sam just liked to listen to Dean and sometimes interject something about how pretty the flowers were or how the trees had funny vines on them. The pond was perfect for swimming in, they stayed there for about five hours. They stopped swimming for a bit for lunch and played with the football they brought before swimming again. Just after four they packed up and walked back to the campsite. It only took them about an hour to walk back since they didn't stop so much and Sam went straight into the front pack, too tired to walk.

They got back to the campsite and hired a bbq to cook some hotdogs for dinner, Sam freaked out thinking they were eating actual dog but was calmed by Dean explaining that it wasn't a dog but pork to Sam.

When they finished dinner, John got their coats out and they walked a bit up one of the many paths to where the site owner had told them was best for stargazing. It was the perfect night for it as well, clear skies and a gentle wind. They lay down on their picnic blanket in the clearing and spent a few hours pointing out the stars and constellations. Dean didn't want it to end and he knew he was never going to forget this moment. 

The stars were so bright that night, they even saw a shooting star. John wished for peace, Sam wished for a dog (John and Dean had laughed when Sam said his wish out loud) and Dean wished for his Sammy to never ever leave him. Dean didn't need to wish for that, he knew that Sam wasn't going to leave him and if Sam ever did leave him then Dean would simply hunt him down, it was easy.

Sam fell asleep about half an hour before they left, John carried Sam down the narrow dirt path while Dean held the blanket. Once they got back to the campsite they got changed and Dean helped a very sleepy Sam into his night diaper and PJ’s. They all collapsed into the tent, tired from their busy day and looking forward to the next day of adventure.

They woke up at six the next morning as well, they were going to fish in the river. Sam was excited, it was his first time fishing since he was younger. They would fish sometimes in rivers or streams when they were on the road. John was teaching them how to live off the land, sometimes they would stay in a forest for a week or two relying on the land to provide. John thought it was a good way to lose their trial for a bit. Sam and Dean loved it and hadn't done it in a while, fishing reminded Dean of those times when John would park the car behind a bush and they would take their gear deep into a forest somewhere.

The day was a bit overcast but was still enjoyable, they were chilling with their fishing rods all day. They stopped to eat some sandwiches at lunch, leaving their fishing rods in the river. It was a successful day, they managed to catch five large fish, enough for at least two dinners. John for some ice for the chilly bin and placed the skinned and gutted fish in with the ices. They packed up their tent and packs before heading out of Holeb to Eagle Lake just after four.

They ate some takeaways in the car on the way up, not stopping for too long and arrived at the cabin in Eagle Lake just before ten. Both brothers had fallen asleep in the back, curled up together and breathing in sync. John carried both into their bed, he got the fish out of the car and placed it in the freezer. He didn't bother with the bags, instead he just fell into the bed next to them after double checking the door was locked and smiled, he was happy and so were his boys.


	16. Chapter 16

The school year finished quickly for the Winchesters, Dean had a small party in class with Charlie and Kevin. He was going to miss them like he missed Gabe, Michael, Hannah and Naomi, not enough to want to stay but he would still miss them. Annie cried when John came to pick them up from her house at six on Friday. She hugged them all tightly before handing over the muffins she and Sam baked when Dean was at school as a fear well gift. Dean smiled at her when she told him to look after Sam, of course, he would.

John had decided that leaving late at night wasn't such a good idea and took them back to the motel where they packed everything into their bags but slept the night there anyway. They left just after seven the next morning. It took them ten hours to drive to Albany, New York where they stayed the night in the cheapest motel John could find. After breakfast they left to go to the Susquehannock State Forest in Pennsylvania, they stopped for lunch and at the same time John went shopping for new supplies, they were going off the grid for at least a month. John didn't really want to be on the grid until school started up again and he had to enrol Dean somewhere.

Susquehannock State Forest was a lovely place and Dean was happy that John had chosen it over other forests, some of the times they went off the grid were awful because the forest they were in but Susquehannock State Forest was rapidly becoming Dean’s favourite. They were there for a week before John finished building a one room shelter out of the trees and leaves. It wasn't amazing and he did use outside material like the tarp or the rope but it was warm and dry and much bigger than the small tent they bought up with them. 

They were on the bank of a small stream that was perfect for fishing and they were surrounded by newly ripe berries. John spent the entire time teaching Sam and Dean how to live off the land, how to catch fish without poles and how to track deer. Sam wasn't a very good listener but Dean was, he had to know how to protect Sam if they were stranded away from Dad.

Dean started to notice weird things happening, like they would come back from tracking a deer and their berry pile, which was in a sealed jar, would be smaller or John’s sleeping bag would be moved and looked like it had been slept in when John would always leave it perfectly neat. 

He didn't think too much of it until he saw boat prints leading away from the camp. The shoe size caught Dean’s attention, way too big to be his or Sam’s but too small for John. When John was busy he got one his boats to compare, they were not John’s. Dean was scared for a few seconds before he got angry, really angry. Someone was stealing their stuff.

“Dad? Dad?” Dean called from the edge of the clearing.

“Yeah?” John answered, turning to look at Dean.

“Can I go for a walk? I won’t go far.”

“You trust me with Sammy?” John teased smiling, “off you go, be back at three and don’t go far. Here,” he threw a whistle at Dean, “holler if you need us,” John turned back around to keep playing with Sam.

“Okay,” Dean replied before he started following the boat prints he grabbed a small piece of rope from John’s bag. He only had half an hour according to his watch, Dean hoped it was enough time to find the thief and deal with it his way. In Dean’s mind, he deserved to die, how dear he come and steal vital resources from Sam? He needed to be punished like Jimmy. Dean didn't really care if no one found the body, so long as the thief was punished for his crimes against Sammy then Dean was happy. 

It only took Dean ten minutes to find the man. He was sitting against a tree beside a one man tent and was feeding a small dog, Dean smiled, he could bring Sam back a pet dog, Sam had always wanted a pet dog.

It was simple enough to walk around the clearing, just out of sight of the man, until he was standing directly behind the tree he was leaning on. Dean fingered the rope in his left hand, all he had to do was hold the rope against his neck for long enough until he stopped breathing, that was his punishment. Simple.

So, he did it. He wrapped the rope around the man's neck and pulled hard, the man was surprised so Dean had the upper hand for a few moments but then the man started to pull away. It was difficult for Dean to keep the rope on the man’s neck. The man kept pulling, Dean had to place both his feet on the tree, so he could pull backwards. 

It took all of Dean’s strength to keep pulling but after a few minutes the man stopped struggling, he kept applying the pressure for a bit longer to make sure he was hurt really bad. The dog started barking at Dean but he just ignored it, finishing his job. Dean was exhausted, punishing the man had been harder than normal.

Dean didn't know what to do with the body so he just pulled it into the tent and sealed the zip. Dean wrapped the rope around the dog's neck gently and started to lead the dog back to the campground. The dog followed along, not putting up much of a fight. It wasn't hard for Dean to find his way back to the campsite. He just followed the man’s tracks backwards.

He smiled happily, Sam got to have a new puppy and Dean got to punish the man who hurt his little Sammy.

Sam loved his puppy, it was a Golden Retriever puppy that Sam called Bones. They guessed he couldn't have been older than a year. Dean had simply told them that he had found him wondering on the path and lead him back. He didn't like dogs very much but the smile and utter joy on Sam’s face was enough for Dean to be okay with Bones.

It took some convincing to let Bones stay, John had been weary of the strange dog but after some pleading and a whole lot of puppy dogs eyes, from both Sam and Bones, John had agreed to let them keep Bones, at least until they left for school.

That was enough for Sam, he loved that silly dog and the dog loved Sam. They went everywhere together, Dean was a little jealous but then the sun would start to set and they would all go into the shelter and Sam would cuddle up to Dean and ask for a story. 

Dean didn't tell Sam that he had taken the puppy from the dead man until John left earshot to get some wood. Sam was a bit upset that his brother had stolen the dog from another person but quickly got over it when Bones came and sat on his lap for a hug.

He had asked his brother why he killed the man, Dean had smiled and told him the truth before diving into a detailed story about how he killed the man, Sam even laughed when Dean told him where the body was. When Sam laughed, Dean felt utter bliss, he had made his brother laugh. Dean knew that Sam could be angry or upset about the killings but Sam understood why Dean had to do it, he loved Dean for keeping them together.

They had been in the forest for another week after Dean had killed then man, it was peaceful for them all to get away from everything and the two weeks had flown by. These two weeks had been some of Dean’s favourite in his life.

Bones was a good dog, he didn't bite anyone or chew shoes or run away. He was obviously well-trained. John didn't mind him and even came to like him over the week, he was nice company but you couldn't take him hunting, John had taken Bones to track some rabbits but the silly dog had run and chased the rabbits away, they had come back laughing about it.

John left them on morning with strict instructions not to leave the clearing under any circumstances, they were starting to run deadly low on food and John had to track some meat otherwise they would have to go back to town, he would usually bring Sam and Dean but this time wasn't for fun or learning it was important. The only reason John left was because he trusted Dean to keep Sam and himself safe, Dean was smart and John knew that, he also knew that Dean would protect Sam with his life.

When John left the boys were playing outside the shelter with Bones, just after John disappeared Sam reached down to pat Bones but when Sam touched his head Bones jumped up and bit Sam’s hand hard. Sam screamed in pain and Dean, acting quickly, kicked the dog in the side.

Bones let go of Sam, he growled for a second before he hurried to the edge of the clearing to whimper. Dean quickly dropped to his knees in front of Sam to assess his hand. There were clear imprints of Bone’s teeth on both sides, a few of them had broken the skin and small drops of blood were forming. Sam was still sobbing and clutching his wrist in pain.

“It’s gonna be okay, Sammy,” Dean reassured. “Imma get the first aid.” 

He rushed into the tent and grabbed the first aid box they had carried up. Dean started to wipe Sam’s hand down with a cloth before rinsing it down with the medical alcohol, he winced and sobbed when Sam screamed in pain again.

“Please don’t hurt Bones,” Sam whimpered softly.

“I have to Sammy, he’s been bad. I’ve gotta punish him,” Dean replied.

“Dean,” Sam whispered.

“I’m going to SammySam. You can’t tell Dad and you don’t have to watch,” Dean cooed to Sam, hugging him softly.

Sam looked broke. “Can I hug him goodbye?” 

“No. You coming?” Dean stood up, reaching for the hunting knife John had left.

“Staying.”

Dean felt an ounce of guilt for his three-year-old brother, but it vanished instantly. Bones hurt Sam so Bones had to be punished.

He walked over to the dog and dragged him to the river. It was hard work, the dog was stronger than Dean, but once he grabbed his neck and yanked him he came easier. He went to the farthest point downstream where he could still see Sam, he was holding the dog by the neck when he pulled him into the river. 

Dean was on his knees on the bank of the river, he picked up the knife and placed it against the dog’s neck, with a quick slash of the blade red started to fill up the river. Dean let go of the dog and watched the body float down the river. He could hear Sam sobbing from the tent while he washed his hands and the knife.

The blood flowed down the river and after a minute the water was back to being its normal clear blue.

Sam was sitting in the corner of the tent, his head in his hands. Dean hung the knife back on the hook before going and placing his arms around his little brother.

“Did Bones hurt?” Sam asked after a few moments of silence.

“When I punished him?”

Sam nodded.

“Not really SammySam, it’s done and he’s not hurting now.” Dean knew his little brother needed comforting right now.

“Is he with God? Karen said that her dog went to God.” Sam asked.

“Do you believe in God, Sammy?” Dean asked he didn’t. He found it ridicules and a waste of time but when Karen took them to that stupid Sunday school, Sam had seemed to like it.

Sam shrugged. “Karen said I should.”

Dean was silent for a few seconds, thinking about it. Sam was only three and was already thinking about religion. Sam would never be as smart as Dean, they both knew that but Sam was smarter than others his age. Not book smarts but he was so aware of the world around him. “Yeah, he’s with God.”

“Good,” Sam replied. “Thank you, Dee.”

Dean frowned, “why are you thanking me SammySam?”

Sam looked up and smiled at his big brother, “for protecting me.”


	17. Chapter 17

Dean smiled back, his little brother was thanking him. His SammySam was thanking him for protecting Sam. That meant that Sam trusted Dean to protect him, forever. It made Dean happy, no, not happy; delighted, ecstatic and thrilled all at the same time. It was the best feeling Dean had ever felt in his life. Sam loved him, Sam trusted him.

“You’re welcome,” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear, “So welcome Sammy.”

Sam smiled at Dean, he was about to respond but they heard John’s voice boom through the clearing. “Boys?”

Dean looked down, “Sam, you can’t tell dad.” He said in a quiet but rushed tone.

“No telling dad,” Sam responded, Dean nodded once before both of them crawled out of the shelter into the clearing where John was standing with a full bag over his shoulder and a proud smile on his face.

“I got dinner,” John laughed before looking around, “Where’s Bones?” Usually, Bones would have bounced up to him by now, sniffing at his feet and bag.

“He bit Sammy,” Dean replied. His posture was rigid but not enough for John to recognise.

John frowned, “you okay?” He asked.

Sam reached out his bandaged hand in response.

“Dean sure knows how to take care of his little brother, huh?” John bent down in front of Sam to check over his hand, “good job, Dean,” he pulled Sam into a hug and ruffled Dean’s hair. “So what happened to Bones?”

Dean cleared his throat softly, “I kicked him when he bit Sam and he ran away. I don’t know where he is,” Dean didn't lie, technically he didn’t. He did kick Bones and Bones did run away, Dean didn't know where the dog’s body had gone, somewhere far down the river he hoped.

“You going to go looking for it?” John asked.

“No. Shouldn't have bought it back, it hurt Sammy,” Dean replied.

“Good idea, can you boys go into the shelter while I prepare the animals, I don’t want you boys seeing that at this age,” John smiled at his sons again before gently pushing them into the shelter.

Dean smiled slyly, his dad had no idea that Dean had hurt people and bones before. 

Dean knew he was going to get away with whatever he wanted. 

John didn't know. Tessa didn't know. Officer Henriksen didn't know. Bobby didn't know. Karen didn't know. No one knew about from Sammy (and he was ok with it) and his silly make-believe God Almighty.

When they got into the shelter Dean looked warmly at Sam, “good Sammy,” he praised, patting Sam’s hair. “My good Sammy.”

“I’m good for Dean,” Sam responded before he went and sat down on his sleeping bag. “Always.”

“That’s right. Always,” Dean replied and sat opposite Sam. “Do you want to do some sums?”

~~~

John prepared the animals, mostly rabbit and a few squirrels, quickly and called the boys back out to help cook the meat. They had enough meat to last them at least two weeks, John started to smoke the meat into a form of jerky. It was perfect since John wanted to leave and head to Dean’s next school in two weeks. Dean helped Sam layout paper plates on the camping table John hired before they went into the forest and then he poured their drinks.

The ate the meat with some dried pasta they had bought up, they had an enjoyable night with lots of laughter and general happiness. Dean was glad the night was fun, it took Sam’s mind off Bones. Dean knew that even though Sam was happy that Dean had protected him that Sam would still be sad, his dog had died after only a week. 

“How are you boys enjoying living in the wild?” John asked over their dinner. 

“It’s fine,” Dean replied. “We both like it.”

He nodded, “good. I want to spend more time out here, I think it’s good for all of us.”

“I think we’d like that,” Dean nodded, smiling at Sam.

After dinner, they all played ‘SNAP’. It was Sam’s favourite game even though he lost most of the time. If he was getting low in cards Dean would always hand over some of his so Sam could still play. They played until the sun went down when John decided it was time for bed, which was meet with a chorus of complaints from both Sam and Dean.

“Come on, let’s go,” John encouraged while packing up their cups and the cards.

“Keep playing,” Sam shouted banging his fists on the table, Dean joined in laughing at his younger brother’s grumpy face. “Keep playing,” Sam shouted again.

“We’ll play in the morning,” John promised before picking up his youngest son and swinging him around, Sam started giggling like mad which in turn made Dean laugh as well. John started to laugh and after a few minutes, they were all lying on the cool grass laughing with each other. Dean looked over at his family and smiled happily, these were the moments Dean was going to remember forever.

The cool air washed over them, cooling them all down. John was the first to get up, he stretched his arms above his head before reaching down to help Sam and Dean stand up. “We’ve gotta sleep boys, it’s late.”

Dean nodded, “okay.”

Sam wasn't as happy, “no.”

“Sam,” John muttered, “come on. Bedtime for everyone.”

“No,” Was Sam’s reply.

“Come on Sammy,” John said and reached for Sam’s hand.

“No,” Sam said, he had turned on the puppy dog eyes he was infamous for but John and Dean hardly ever fell for them anymore.

“Sam,” John warned he was starting to get annoyed at Sam’s attitude.

“No.”

Dean sighed in frustration, “Sammy. Let’s go.”

Sam froze for a moment before lowering his eyes in submission and muttering a simple, “fine,” Before following Dean into the shelter to get into his PJ’s.

John sighed before following the brothers into the shelter. Sam had always listened to Dean over John. Dean had this way with Sam that meant Sam just couldn't say no to Dean and Dean knew it.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam left him.

Sam left Dean.

The next morning John and Dean had woken up like normal, Dean had reached over to shake Sam awake, he did it every morning but Sam wasn't there. Dean started to freak out instantly. It wasn’t like Sam to just leave, he would always wake up Dean when he needed to move and Dean would always go with him.

John didn't start panicking like Dean, instead, he pulled Dean out of the tent into the clearing. Sam wasn't in the clearing, or by the river or on the outskirts of the clearing. John pulled Dean closer to his side and patted his shoulder.

“It’s okay. Dean, look at me. We’re going to find Sam,” he bent down to stare Dean in the eyes as he said it. “It’s going to be okay.”

Dean started to breathe slower and nodded, they were going to find Sam. When they found Sam, Dean was going to tell him off big time. Sam wasn't allowed to leave like that, under any circumstances.

“We’re going to find him,” Dean replied, he took a depth breath and rolled his shoulders back.

“Game plan Buddy. You stay here with this,” John handed Dean a whistle, it was the same one Dean took to hurt the camper. “I need you to stay here, Sam might just come back. Blow the whistle twice but fast if Sam’s back. If you need me blow it long and loud.”

Dean nodded, “okay, I can do it.”

“I know you can,” John gave Dean a high-five before setting off on one of the small trails.

The sun was still rising as Dean paced the clearing, whistle in hand and a frown on his face. Dean was scared, he didn't get scared very easily. Back in Lawrence, when his mom was hurt or on his first day of school. 

He only ever got scared when Sam or their relationship were threatened, it didn't happen often. Now he was really scared, he didn't know how to get out off it. He did know that if they didn't find Sam before sundown, Dean would burn the entire forest to the ground that way they would either find Sam or they would all die.

Dean wasn’t afraid of death like other people. He knew that if Sam died then he would as well, and he had drilled it into Sam’s head as well if Dean died then Sam knew what to do. He didn't know if Sam would do it because of his age, he was worried, he had already been worried, that Sam wouldn't kill himself and then Sam would have to live without him, Dean didn't know if Sam could live without his big brother. Dean also knew that if Sam ever left Dean on purpose he would track Sam down and kill him, as painless as he could, and then he would simply kill himself. If Sam was right, they would go to heaven but to Dean, that sounded stupid.

There was a rustling sound to the left of Dean. “SAM!?” Dean yelled out, “That you Sammy?”

“DEE! HELP!”

It was Sam and within a second of his little voice reaching Dean, he was running. Dean ran as fast as he could through the forest.

“SAM! DON’T MOVE!” He called out again.

“DEE!” Sam replied, Dean turned towards the sound of Sam’s voice and kept running.

“Sammy!” Dean was frantic.

“Dee!” Sam wasn't too far away now.

“Sam?” Dean crashed through a bush and found his baby brother sitting in a small meadow. 

If Dean wasn't so frantic and angry he would have relished in the sight of Sam sitting with the flowers. Instead, Dean ran to Sam and scooped him up in a big hug.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” he coed into Sam’s ear, calming the crying child. “It’s okay Sammy.”

“I sorry, Dee. So sorry,” Sam whispered pathetically into Dean’s shoulder.

“Why did you leave me?” Dean asked as he turned to walk back to the clearing.

“I’m finding Bones,” Sam replied.

“No, Sammy, Bones isn't here anymore,” Dean answered Sam with a stern voice. “He’s gone.”

Sam looked up at Dean and frowned. “To God.”

“Yeah. Sam, look at me, don’t ever go off on your own like that again. Never ever,” Dean set Sam down on the damp ground and bent to Sam’s height. “Understand?”

“Never,” Sam replied looking down at the ground.

“What?” Dean asked before he tipped Sam’s head up to look him in the eyes.

“Never leave Dee.”

Dean smiled at Sam and wrapped him in a big hug. “I forgive you.” He whispered into Sam’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” Sam replied.

Dean stood up, bringing Sam up with him, and kept walking towards their camping ground. 

Sam was silent the entire way back, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder and both hands curled around Dean’s neck. Sam was happy that Dean had forgiven him for being naughty. Sam knew what Dean did to other naughty people, like Jimmy or Mrs. Floe but he didn't punish Sam like that, and that made Sam happy.

“Dee?” Sam asked as they reached their tent.

“Yeah?”

“Do you hurt me like Mom or Bones?” Sam asked quietly.

“Punish you?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

Sam nodded weakly.

“If you were older and left me on purpose, I wouldn’t punish you like Mom. Don’t worry Sammy, I’ll never hurt you,” Dean answered. Before Sam could respond he pulled out the whistle and blew twice, as loud as he could.

When Dean put the whistle away Sam responded. “You hurt Mom, you hurt me.”

Dean shook his head. “No. I’d punish you. I’m never going to hurt you, Sammy. I can punish you without hurting you.”

“Thank you,” Sam replied.

Dean smiled at Sam, they could faintly hear John jogging back through the woods. “You’re welcome.”

They were sitting down on a log when John reached them. He jogged over to both of them to give them a big hug. Dean felt safe in John’s arms in that moment, he felt peaceful and happy. Dean smiled softly into the hug when he felt Sam relax. They all hugged for about half a minute before John pulled away.

“Sammy, you scared us.”

Sam looked down in shame again. “Sorry.”

“Why did you leave, Sammy?” John asked him.

Sam didn't reply, instead, he burrowed himself into Dean’s side.

“He wanted to find Bones,” Dean answered for him. “And, he isn't going to do it again. Isn't that right Sammy?”

Sam nodded silently.

John sighed softly, a frown on his face. “It’s alright Sammy.”

They didn't have much fun the rest of the day. Sam and Dean mostly sat inside playing with the cards or Dean would tutor Sam. John mainly stayed outside, Dean didn't know what he was doing but they would hear an occasional bang or John muttering to himself. They ate lunch together and before dinner, Dean bathed himself and Sam. 

Lunch was silent and a little bit awkward but by dinner they were getting over it and started to talk more about stuff.

They decided where they wanted to go next, Henderson in Nevada. They were all going to hike back to the car in the morning so they could go into town to make the arrangements. They also decided to go to Sioux Falls before Henderson to see Bobby and Karen. They were going to leave for Sioux Falls at the end of the week, a week early. They were going to stay there for about two weeks before heading to Henderson before school started.

When the sun started to set they all moved into the tent to go to bed. John fell asleep quickly as soon as Dean knew that John was fast asleep he started telling Sam stories, stories about his victims. Sam fell asleep to Dean’s soothing voice talking about the time he slit his teacher’s throat.


	19. Chapter 19

The new school started at two years old, which meant Sam and Dean would be going to the same school for the first time. Dean didn't know if he would be able to see Sam much but it was better than being separated for six hours day.

They had hiked down to the car just after dawn on Monday and driven for an hour to Wellsboro. There was the library where they spent the rest of the day. John had enrolled the two of them at Henderson International school, he had gotten himself a job at the local mechanics it paid better than other places and was happy to have him. John had pre-booked a double queen bedroom at the Best Western in Henderson for the entire school term, if they needed more they would just have to re-book.

John had sent the boys off to read in the children’s area, Dean knew what John was doing. He was reading the recent news articles, trying to see if there was any information on Mary’s killer. When Dean heard John sigh in frustration he smiled slyly to Sam and they both giggled softly. Then John made two phone calls.

Dean wasn't certain but he thought the first one was to the Lawrence Police, to see if there was anything not in the news, John’s frown at the end made Dean believe there wasn't any progress. Then John called someone else, from his body posture Dean guessed it was someone that John liked. Bobby or Karen perhaps, asking if they could visit them.

John waved them back over when he was finished on the phone. “Karen is happy to have us, we’re going over there on Wednesday, hopefully to the Wednesday after.”

Sam smiled and clapped, “Aunty Karen and Uncle Bobby.”

“That’s right, do you boys want to go and get some lunch?” John asked, packing up his things. 

They left the Impala parked outside the library and walked to the Wellsboro Diner, it was a fun meal for all them. They sat at a booth in the ’70’s themed restaurant. They all enjoyed their food and Dean declared they had the best cherry pie he had ever had.

After lunch, they walked up to the Sherwood motel and booked for the night. After they went and got the car before driving up to the local laundromat, which was just across from the motel. They had bought most of their clothes to wash, even though they washed them in the river nothing could beat an actual laundromat.

Since it was only mid-afternoon by the time they had finished loading up the washing machines they walked around town to find a playground, it was just behind their motel. Sam and Dean played together on the playground as John watched until they got hungry. John had left them there for a few minutes to go and get the clothes from the laundromats just after two, he had left them with strict instructions not to leave the playground under any circumstances.

They went back to the motel with a quick stop to order a pizza from the pizza hut next door. Dean had a great day, he didn't really want to go back to the forest that much anymore, he liked Wellsboro a lot, it had a relaxing energy that Dean enjoyed.

T.V in motels were never that good, and Sherwood wasn't an exception but they managed to find a movie to put on when they ate their pizza. Once the movie had finished John got both boys into their P.J’s and tucked them into bed. He had the T.V on quietly in the background, but both of the boys were used to sleeping with the T.V. on or other random noises, motels weren't exactly quiet.

“Story,” Sam demanded in a whisper after a few minutes.

“Dad’s awake,” Dean replied. “We can’t.”

“No, a real story,” Sam answered.

“A fairy tale?” Dean asked as he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“Yeah, you can make it up,” Sam replied, moving his head towards Dean’s fingers.

“Once upon a time, in a magical land lived two brothers. One brother, the youngest, was amazing. All of the villagers loved him and wished that he would become king. The other brother, the oldest, wasn’t. No one in the village loved him and they all wished that he would just go away. The older brother was extremely jealous of his younger brother so one day he took his younger brother for a walk in the forest. The older brother was going to leave the younger brother in the forest forever but when he looked into his baby brother’s eyes he couldn't and led them back to the castle. Both the King and Queen were so happy when they came back, they had been worried.”

Sam looked at Dean and smiled. “The brothers loved each other.”

“Very much,” Dean replied.

“Do you love me?” Sam asked innocently.

“More than anything. Sammy, you have to listen to me okay?” Dean spoke in a hushed whisper.

“Yeah?”

“I love you more than anything in this entire world. More than Dad, more than me. You are the most important thing to me and Sammy, you can’t ever leave me.”

“I won't leave you,” Sam replied honestly.

“Good, I would die if you did Sammy. Do you remember what I told you?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded, “You would hunt me down and -“

“Boys.” John interrupted, “sleeping.”

“Stories,” Dean called back.

John sighed. “One more than you have to sleep.”

“What do you want?” Dean asked Sam.

“What you would do if I left,” Sam replied softly.

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Sammy, you sure?”

Sam nodded sleepily.

“If you ever left me I would find you, no matter how long it took. I would search night and day and I would find you. When I found you, I would bring you back home, Sammy. Tie your wrists and ankles, not too tightly, I wouldn't hurt you. Then when we got back, I would take Dad’s gun and put it on your heart, Sammy. Then I’d pull the trigger. You know what happens when that happens. When I finished with you I’d place the gun on my own heart and pull the trigger as well. Then we would both be together forever and ever.”


	20. Chapter 20

Tuesday was extremely boring, all they did was pack up the clearing. John had woken them up just after five in the morning and drove them back to Susquehannock State Forest, they hiked back up leaving all but what they needed for a night in the car. Once they got back to the campsite they started packing up. Sam wasn't of much help to them, he mostly sat there counting. Dean was proud of Sam because he could count to thirty now, and he practised a lot.

“Ten, eleven, twelve, fifteen,” Sam sang.

“You forgot thirteen and fourteen,” Dean told him. “Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen.”

“Oh. Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen,” Sam started to count again.

Dean helped John to fold the picnic table. It was getting dark and they had dinner already. They were planning to leave before seven the next morning. They had been packing most of the day with only stops for lunch and a bit of play. Dean was bored of all the packing, John had told them to make it look like they were never ever there as to not leave anything dangerous to the wildlife.

It would take seventeen hours to get to Sioux Falls if they drove straight so they were going to stay the night in Naperville, Illinois for the night before continuing on to Sioux Falls. Dean had it all planned out neatly in his head.

10 Hours to Naperville, they would arrive around 7 that night including hiking to the car and potty stops.

8 Hours to Sioux Falls, they would leave at six and arrive at Bobby and Karen’s at around 3 in the afternoon, allowing them to get settled and then have a nice dinner with them.

They were staying at Bobby and Karen’s house the entire time, which made Dean happy, they didn't have to stay at a stupid motel for the week this time. On Sunday, John had to go to Henderson to sign paperwork for school so he was going to fly out for the night and leave Sam and Dean with Bobby and Karen, in return John was going to work with Bobby on Saturday, as if they lived in Sioux Falls again.

Secretly, Sam was excited about other reasons. Karen went to church on Sunday, Sam was hoping that Karen would take Sam again. Sam hoped that Dean would come as well but he knew Dean didn't believe in God like he did. Karen had told Sam that it was okay for Dean not to believe, so long as Sam believed. She had even bought Sam a small bible, Sam couldn't read and he couldn't ask Dean or John to read it to him but Annie, his old sitter, would sometimes and sometimes the teachers would help him as well. Sam knew the basics of it, prayed silently in his head to God at night time but he couldn't get down on his knees because Dean didn't like it. Sam wanted Dean to come to church but knew Dean wouldn't want to.

Just after dark, they all fell into the nearly empty shelter to sleep. Dean didn't tell Sam any stories, too tired from helping John. 

The two brothers were cuddled up in one sleeping bag, they each had their own but Dean had packed Sam’s away with the other stuff so they could leave quicker in the morning, when John had raised an eyebrow at Dean he had shrugged, telling John that Sam and him could share, that they didn't mind it. Sam’s face was pressed against Dean’s chest and Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam while resting his chin on Sam’s head.

John had seen them, so close and cuddled up. It was a little unnerving for John, seeing his sons like that but they were young. Sam was only 3 and Dean 7, it was fine. John didn't have a brother or sister so he couldn't compare. Anyway, they were so close because of him; they were all the other had. John had moved them so much they could never make friends to confide in and while his relationship with both boys was strong and healthy, he thought, it wasn't anything near their relationship.

Wednesday morning the three men hiked down to the Impala. Well, Sam was carried for a lot of it as well. The sun glistened off the leaves on the path, the morning dew still lingering on the plants. It was beautiful and Dean couldn't help but be stunned into silence at the beauty of the forest.

Once at the car they all packed everything into the trunk, they had to make a quick stop at Wolfe’s General Store just outside of the forest so they could return the items they had hired. Dean hadn't accounted for the stop and it set them back, something that made Dean anxious. It would take them 11 hours to get to Naperville now, which meant they would arrive later, around 8 that night.

Dean knew that some children didn't like long car rides. When he was in Eagle lake, he had told Kevin they were going camping and it would take them about 6 hours to get there. Kevin had over reacted, in Dean’s mind, and started talking about how he couldn't stand to be in the car for two hours with his family. Dean had just stared at him; two hours was nothing, a long journey was fourteen hours straight with only a few small breaks. 

Dean didn't understand why some people didn't like the car, he loved the long drives. The drive to Naperville was eleven hours which, in Dean’s young opinion, was starting to get long. The drive to Henderson from Sioux Falls was going to be 20 hours but they were going to stop somewhere along the way.

The radio was on in the car as they drove to Naperville. Dean had started singing to Sam about an hour ago to get him to sleep. “Don’t you forget about me.” Dean sang softly. “Will you stand above me?” Sam was starting to sleep now, Dean smiled to himself. “Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling, down, down, down.” By the time Dean had finished the chorus of the tenth song on the radio Sam was finally asleep in his carseat.

Dean leant back in relief, if Sam didn't sleep then he would be cranky for the rest of the day. John looked back to his boys and when he saw Sam asleep he turned the radio down so it was playing softly in the background.

“You really love Sam, don’t you?” John asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Of course I do,” Dean replied.

“You love him more than normal,” John observed.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked quietly.

“Not many brothers love their siblings like you love Sam,” John explained, looking back at the brothers. As if to prove his point, Sam was holding Dean’s hand.

“They're stupid,” Dean replied simply. “You should love your sibling.”

“You loving Sammy isn't a bad thing,” John paused, he didn't know how to phrase the next part right. “You two are just really close, more than normal.”

Dean shrugged. “So? We’re not normal. We live in Motels.”

“I know. God, do I know? I worry about Sam sometimes. You protect him to much, it’s not that bad, but he needs to be able to make his own choices sometime,” John said carefully, he didn't want to upset his oldest son.

“Sam can listen to me but he doesn't have to,” Dean lied, Sam did have to listen. “Sam likes to listen to me,” that wasn't a lie. Sam liked to listen to Dean instead of choosing his own path. 

John frowned. “You sure? Not many people liked to be controlled like that.”

“Of course, I’d never hurt Sam. I know what he likes,” Dean replied.

John signed deeply. “I know you do. I’m sorry Dean.”

“Why are you sorry?” Dean asked his father.

“For the way I raised you and your brother,” John paused, “Mary’s death scared me. On the road is no place for children to grow up.”

“It’s okay,” Dean smiled at his dad. “Sam and I like the road. It’s home for us.”

“Home should be four walls and a roof.” John replied.

“We have four walls and roof, and four wheels,” Dean said patting the Impala’s roof. “This is our home.”

John smiled softly, “I don’t give you enough credit. You are the best son I could of asked for, thank you.”

Dean laughed quietly, “I didn't do anything worth thanking.”

John hummed softly before turning the radio up a bit louder, not loud enough to wake Sam but loud enough to hear, and they both laughed when Cyndi Lauper’s ‘Girls Just Want To Have Fun’ came on and John hit ‘off’ straight away in disgust.

They started quietly for the rest of the journey, occasionally humming along to a song. Sam woke up after about an hour and just watched out of the window at the changing scenery. Dean was right, they rolled into Naperville just after eight. The motel was clean and the bed was bouncy, which made for a fun game while the waited for dinner. Dean would jump onto the bed and bounce the seated Sam up in the air. 

The Fairfield Inn was one of the favourite motels for both boys and got a high rating in the booklet.

Sam and Dean were sharing their bed, a single, while John slept on the fold out couch. It wasn't the most comfortable for any of them but John was trying to save money and this was the cheapest room. Sam was curled into Dean even more than normal, both boys clinging to each other, trying to stay on the bed but also just to hold each other.

“Sammy?” Dean asked quietly as John snored.

Sam hummed and nuzzled his head into Dean’s shoulder.

“Dad thinks we’re to close,” Dean whispered. “He might want to separate us.”

“He can’t,” Sam whispered back, he was frightened.

Dean nodded at his small brother. “We can’t let him. If he ever did, I’d go crazy.”

“You can’t leave me. I can’t leave you,” Sam whispered, it was so quiet that Dean didn't know if it as for him or for Sam.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to let him.”

Sam looked up at Dean. “Would you punish him like mom?”

“I would have to, wouldn’t I?” Dean asked.

Sam smiled at Dean and nodded. “You won't let him separate us, I trust you Dee.”


	21. Chapter 21

Karen was standing on the porch when they arrived. She turned her head towards the door and waved excitedly, Bobby came ambling out with his signature baseball cap on backwards and car grease standing his t-shirt.

Sam started to clap when he saw them standing there, he really loved those two and for a split second, Dean felt jealousy course through him. It disappeared as fast as came however, Dean knew that Sam would always love him the most, it didn't matter if Sam loved others, so long as it wasn't someone their age.

Once they got out of the car it was all hugs and greetings. Sam ran straight to Karen as soon as Dean had opened the door and Dean ran straight to Bobby. They hugged each adult before John came and hugged both Karen and Bobby.

“How are you guys?” Karen asked after all the excitement had died down and they were sitting in the living room.

“Good, good. I’m sure I can vouch for the boys when I say that we’re missing you lot,” John answered. Sam and Dean nodded.

“Well, we’re missing you as well,” Karen replied. “You should visit more.”

John laughed, “we should. How are you guys doing?”

“Shop could use you, otherwise, it’s going well,” Bobby replied.

“I think we should have lunch.” Karen said standing up, “Dean, care to help?”

Dean nodded, “come on Sam.”

“Why don’t leave Sam with John and Bobby?” Karen asked in a soft tone, looking between John and Bobby. Dean didn't understand; Karen looked nervous as she asked.

“He can come,” Dean replied, grabbing Sam’s small hand.

Karen nodded, looking defeated. Dean was confused, the entire situation was confusing him. She turned around anyway and walked the short distance to the kitchen with the two brothers in tow. Dean found it very odd when Karen closed the door, separating the kitchen and living room.

Nevertheless, Dean and Sam helped Karen set the table with five places and started to pour the drinks while Sam placed napkins on the plates. Dean’s mind was still wheeling, it had been a weird few minutes, especially because now he couldn't hear anything from behind the door when usually Bobby and John would yell and laugh when they were together. 

She would look over her shoulder at the two brothers as well, and Dean saw her frown whenever he was too close to Sam, he even tested by standing on the opposite side of Sam and when she looked, her face didn't change one bit. Then Dean went and stood behind Sam, with his arms around Sam’s neck; hugging him. When Karen looked over shoulder she frowned deeply before asking Dean to get something from the other side of the room.

They all sat and ate, it was like usual which confused Dean even more. They were laughing and joking or playing with Sam. Dean stayed silent for most of the night, watching the adults closely.

“You’re quiet tonight Dean? You okay?” Karen asked as they were finishing their food.

“Tired. I think Sam and I’ll go to bed soon,” Dean replied, pushing his peas around his plate.

“Can’t Sam choose when he goes to bed?” Bobby asked Dean. 

The way all the adults were speaking confused Dean even more. They were all speaking so softly and gently like they were afraid of Dean.

“He’s tired too. Aren't you Sammy?” Dean responded nodding at Sam. It didn't matter what Dean said, Sam was going to agree with Dean. He had raised Sam to be the perfect submissive brother. He would do anything Dean said, and Sam was about to prove Dean’s point.

Sam nodded, “Dean’s right.”

Dean frowned when Bobby looked at John and they both frowned.

“Well, before you guys go to bed, Bobby and I bought this game to play. It’s really easy, do you want to play?” Karen asked.

Sam looked at Dean to respond, Dean nodded hesitantly; today had been really weird. 

Thinking back, it was a bit strange that they had stopped at a payphone just outside of South Dakota so John could call Bobby but Sam and Dean weren’t allowed out of the car while John was on the phone.

“We take turns to pull out a question from this box and everyone has to answer,” Karen explained pulling out a small cardboard box filled with strips of paper; it was homemade. Dean frowned internally, why had Karen lied?

“I’ll start,” Bobby said, “Dean you can answer first then Sam can then it’ll be Karen and then, finally, John.” He looked around as everyone, save Sam, nodded in agreement. “Who is your favourite Superhero?”

Dean didn't need to think for this one, “Superman,” Dean had always loved Superman.

Sam smiled, “Batman.”

“Gotta go Wonder Woman.” Karen laughed at herself.

John nodded. “Joining Dean, Superman.”

Dean reached forwards to get a card. “What’s your favourite part of yourself,” Dean read.

All heads turned to Sam who didn't answer.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, “what do you love about yourself?”

“Dee,” Sam squealed.

Dean was satisfied with his answer and moved onto Karen.

“No, Sam what do you love about yourself. Not Dee,” John explained.

“Dee loves me,” Sam answered. Dean nodded.

John sighed. “No, what about you Sam.”

Sam had to think for a minute, he didn't really understand; his favourite part about himself was that Dean loved him, that Sam was good at being a brother. “I’m good.”

“What do you mean?” Karen asked.

“I’m a good brother.”

“Okay. Karen?” John interrupted whatever Karen was about to say, instead, he moved the game along.

They played for a while longer, each person asking a question (Dean had to help Sam read his cards) but Dean never felt relaxed, he felt like he was being questioned for something. Like, Tessa and Officer Henriksen. 

After he got asked a ‘hopes for the future’ question he decided it was bedtime for both Sam and him. He said good night to everyone and got Sam to as well before holding Sam’s hand and walking up to their bedroom. They each had their own bed at Bobby and Karen's house but after they day he had Dean simply pointed at ‘his’ bed and Sam climbed in.

After Sam was fast asleep, Dean decided to go and snoop on his father and his friends. 

Dean didn't know why, but he could tell that he was going to hear something he didn't want to. As he crept down the stairs he couldn't help but be reminded of the night in November, 1983 when he snuck down to get the knife that killed his mother.

“I know that Karen.” John sighed. “It's just that I don’t know what to do with that information.”

“It’s okay. John, we can sort it out. I went into town today and got some pamphlets.” Karen said in a soothing voice before Dean heard paper rustling. It was silent for a few moments before they started talking. Dean couldn't understand what they were saying.

John spoke first. “Fulton, Missouri,” More rustling.

Karen replied, “The Galloway, Texas,” Even more rustling.

“Oak Grove, California,” John said, then more rustling.

“Country Creek, Illinois,” Bobby replied before more rustling.

Dean couldn't understand what was happening, he didn't want to look in the room. He couldn't be spotted by them so he had to stay hidden behind the wall and listen.

“First Baptist Church, Texas,” Karen said.

John sighed. “No Karen, I am not choosing a religious one.”

“Why. That boy needs religion.” Karen argued. Dean frowned, what boy? Him?

“Karen,” Bobby warned.

Karen sighed in anger. “Fine, cross Galloway off the list as well then.”

There was more rustling before Bobby spoke up again, “Milton, Massachusetts.”

“Maple Street, Vermont,” John muttered.

The rustling stopped and Dean could hear someone starting to move. Dean dashed back, as quietly as he could, and got back into bed with Sam. He still didn't know what was happening downstairs and that scared him but he was able to get to sleep quickly, listening to his baby brother’s soothing breaths.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Dean was still confused about the day before. Breakfast went normally with no strange questions or looks and the adults didn't mention anything about the night before, but still Dean couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong. Sam didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't care because he didn't comment on anything or look up at Dean with a questioning look.

In fact, Dean felt like they were spoiling him; he got to chose breakfast and then he got to decide what they did for the day. When they had lived in Sioux Falls, Dean had seen the signs for an indoor trampoline centre and had wanted to go. Karen volunteered to take Sam and Dean for the morning so Bobby and John could catch up. Everyone had agreed and Dean rushed up to get himself and Sam ready for the day.

Karen got the boys into her car while Bobby and John got into the Impala. “Going to town,” John explained to his ever curious sons.

Karen drove them to town before taking them to Sky Zone, Dean was excited, he had wanted to go to this place for so long. Sam didn't understand where they were going but copied Dean’s enthusiasm. The drive wasn't far and they both climbed out of the car in a hurry, eager to start jumping. Karen bought them both an hour of jumping, sitting out herself, and promised them ice cream once they were done.

“Come on Sammy!” Dean shouted once they had their socks on. “Let’s go.”

Karen watched the boys the entire time, always keeping an eye on Dean, who even in his excitement didn't leave Sam behind for a second. Dean would always make sure that Sam was okay, and if Sam fell Dean was there in an instant, ready to help him back up. Dean couldn't see what Karen was doing but if he could he would have been very, very angry.

The alarm went, finishing their hour session. Both boys hurried over to Karen who hurriedly put her notebook away in her handbag. She smiled at both of them before handing them their shoes and standing to help Sam. Before she could even bend down to help Sam, Dean was putting on Sam’s shoe and doing up the laces.

“I’ve got it,” Dean said over his shoulder.

Dean didn't see Karen frown.

It only took them three minutes to get to the ice-cream shop, Sam was clapping in his car seat and chanting ‘ice-cream’ the entire way. Dean thought it was adorable and every few seconds he would reach over to Sam and tickle his stomach. Dean was paying too much attention to Sam to see Karen watching them intently. The parked outside off the ice-cream shop and Karen reached for her purse. She made sure Sam and Dean couldn't see the inside, full of cash.

“Oh, I’m sorry guys. I didn't realise, I only have enough for one ice-cream.”

Sam stopped clapping and his lip started to quiver, “no ice-cream?”

Karen felt very bad as she nodded to him.

“It’s okay Sammy, you can have the ice-cream. I don’t mind,” Dean reassured.

Sam stopped pouting and smiled up at Dean. “Really Dee?”

Dean smiled and nodded, “really truly,” Dean did see Karen frown that time. Why would she be frowning that he offered Sam an ice-cream?

Karen clicked her tongue and reached forward, discreetly bringing more money out of her purse she laughed softly. “Look at that. We have enough.”

Sam and Dean smiled at each, they both loved ice-cream but didn't get it often. John had made it a treat, so when they did get it, they loved it even more. The ice-cream shop wasn't busy and they were able to get their ice-creams fairly quickly. Outside the shop were seats so the three of them sat down and enjoyed their ice cream in the warm summer heat.

It was just past eleven thirty when they all got back into the car and started the drive to the house. Sam had fallen asleep in his car seat almost instantly and Dean sat listening to the Christian music Karen had put on. 

He frowned, why would anyone actually believe in those silly myths? Even worst that Sam did as well, it annoyed Dean when Sam would pray before bed. Sam thought he hid it well but Dean knew that boy inside and out, whenever he prayed he got this small smile on his face, somewhere in between his smile at Big Bird and when they had ice-cream, Dean still won, Sam would smile the most at Dean wherever they were or whatever they were doing.

The Impala was parked in the driveway when they got back, Dean was excited to see John again, he didn’t like it when his family was separated.

Karen went first, knocking on the door loudly before pushing it open and walking into her house. Sam and Dean followed her in, Dean was tired. Today had been fun but very draining for him. He didn't understand why everyone was acting so strangely.

Bobby and John were sitting in the living room, facing each other when they walked in. Dean could see pieces of paper under the coffee table and John looked at his sons with a face of guilt but otherwise, all seemed normal. Dean sat down next to John and Karen sat next to Bobby. 

Sam was running around the room and tracing the wall with two fingers, Dean didn't know why he was doing it. Sam kept running around the room, Dean thought he looked like a puppy until he was tired and collapsed into Dean’s lap.

All five of them sat around the living room for a few hours before Karen went to start dinner, Dean’s favourite, steak and potatoes. 

Dean took Sam upstairs for a bath. He filled the bathtub and filled it with bubble bath before both of them got in the warm water. He helped Sam wash his hair and body before cleaning himself while Sam played with the water. After their bath, Dean took them to get dressed for dinner.

As they all sat around the dinner table, John to Dean’s left and Sam to his right, Dean watched the three adults send each other nervous looks throughout. Dean was cutting into his steak when John cleared his throat.

“Dean, Sam, change of plans. We’re not going to Nevada anymore.”

“Where are we going?” Dean asked.

“California. There’s a school there, Oak Grove, it’s an alternative school and perfect for you, Dean,” John explained. 

He looked around, this is why they were all being so strange? Dean didn't care that they weren't going to Nevada, sure he would like to be in a school with Sam but he’d wanted to try an alternative school for a while.

Dean shrugged, “Okay,” He got back to cutting his steak.

“We fly out on Wednesday next week,” John told Dean quietly.

“Fly?” Dean looked up at his father in shock.

“Yeah, Dean. Oak Grove is a boarding school. Sam and I are staying here,” John explained softly. Dean didn't move so John continued, “I’ve been watching you and Sammy for a while now and you're too close. Sam needs to be able to be his own person and he can’t do that with you here.”

Dean did the only thing he could think of, plunged his steak knife into John’s side.


	23. Chapter 23

John called out in pain, wrapping his large hands around his son’s hands and the bloodied knife, Bobby and Karen jumped up, after a moment of shock, to help John. 

Bobby pulled Dean off John and through him out of the way while Karen pulled Sam to the edge of the kitchen. Bobby placed a clean cloth against John’s side to stop the blood flow.

Dean was seeing red and all he could think about was protecting Sam, he needed to get Sam away from Karen, he didn't know why but it was like his body knew what to do. He jumped over a chair that had been knocked over and stood in front of Sam, still holding the bloody knife in his hand. 

Sam was standing behind Dean in absolute awe, he had never seen Dean in action before, the closest being when he went to punish Bones, it was as amazing as when Sam would picture Dean during the stories of his other kills Dean would tell Sam.

John didn't know what to do, he could easily take Dean down, even with the minor stab wound. But anyone could tell something was wrong with Dean, something was very wrong and John didn't want to hurt him, he needed to get his eldest help.

“You are not taking me away from Sam,” Dean growled out and John could only compare him to a wild animal protecting his young.

“You made Dee angry,” Sam stated. “Silly Daddy. You’re just like Mummy.”

“Sammy, shut up,” Dean muttered, still pointing the knife at all three adults.

“Did you kill Mary? Dean? Answer me!” John yelled stepping forward in anger.

Dean gripped Sam’s hand and pulled him in front, so Sam’s back was flush with Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped one arm around Sam’s torso and the other hand held the knife to Sam’s pale throat. “Take another step, John,” Dean sneered. “You’ll lose everyone you have ever loved.”

Bobby and Karen were standing behind John, watching the scene unfold with terror.

“Did. You. Kill. Mary?” John was going red with anger.

“I did,” Dean started to laugh, throwing his head back. Dean didn't know why, exactly, he was laughing. All he could think was that he was having a psychotic break.

John started to cry, loud sobs racking through his body. “Why?” Was all he managed to whimper.

“She was going to have another baby. We didn't need another! Sam’s perfect!” Dean yelled. He paused for a moment before whispering, “I didn't mean to kill Mom, she wasn’t like the others, she was an accident.”

“You’ve killed others?” John asked, pushing the cloth against his stab wound. His stab mark had stopped bleeding, luckily it wasn't too deep. What was John supposed to think? He had no idea what he was supposed to be thinking; he had no experience with this, he didn't think anyone had any experience with this.

“I have,” Dean replied. “Haven’t I SammySam?”

Sam nodded against the blade.

Dean laughed again, “you were so obsessed with finding your wife’s killer you had no idea that he was right in front of you, the whole time.”

“Who else?” John whispered desperately.

Dean smiled up at his father. “Piper, Mrs. Floe, Jimmy, a camper up at Susquehannock. Anyone else Sammy?”

“Bones,” Sam answered.

Dean nodded. “Oh yeah, and Bones.”

Bobby and Karen were staring wide-eyed at Dean, no one in the room believed that this seven-year-old boy was cable of murdering five people. John was on his knees, breathing heavily. 

No one moved, no one knew what to do. Dean was still smiling, Sam had no emotion on his face, he wasn't sure why his dad was crying on the floor. Bobby was holding Karen’s waist, hands still covered in John’s blood and Karen was reciting prayers in her head for this poor family. John was on his knees, tears falling freely and sobs racking his body.

Dean sighed, breaking the silence. “If anyone says anything, or takes me away from my Sammy, I’ll be adding names to my list. Understand?”

John nodded, standing up and turning to get the cloth of Bobby when his back was turned he winked at Karen and mouthed ‘trust me’. Dean didn't see John.

“Okay, It’s okay. Let’s all sit down and have some pie. Karen made some,” John said. “Dean, can I have the knife, we need to wash it.”

Dean nodded, handing the knife to John. Sam smiled up at Dean, happy the situation was over. He didn't enjoy having a knife to his throat, although he would never complain to Dean about it.

“I want pie,” Sam said, going back to sit in his seat. All the adults were shocked at Sam’s attitude. He didn't seem to care at all.

Bobby said in his gruff voice, “Johnny, you need to go and get the first aid kit and sow yourself up.”

“Yeah, I do. Sam do you know where the first aid kit it?” John asked. Sam nodded eagerly and went to take John’s hand, wanting to show how smart he was.

“NO!” Dean screamed. “You’re trying to take my Sam away from me!”

John shook his head. “No, Dean. I promise you that we’re not.”

“Good, then you can sit down. I don’t care if you bleed out,” Dean replied.

Karen was standing in the kitchen, behind Dean. She was sorting out plates when she saw that Dean was facing the other way. She grabbed the toughest plate she could reach and turned around slowly. Dean still couldn't see her, but Sam could. Dean saw the look of shock on his little brother's face and the relief of the two old men’s. Acting on pure instinct, Dean jumped out of the way, moving to the side just as Karen bought the plate down where he was previously standing.

No one moved again. It was silent as well, apart from Sam clicking his tongue at Karen like John would when Sam did something naughty. Dean looked up at Karen and gave her his most innocent smile before he reached forward and gripped a fork firmly in his hand.

“NO!” Bobby screamed as Dean jumped and plunged the fork straight into the side of Karen’s throat. She was silent for a split second as Dean backed up to get Sam, they were on the kitchen wall when Bobby got to Karen. He held her in his arms as John pushed his hands against her scarlet red neck. The fork was still lodged in the side of her neck, John pulled it out slowly, muttering a small sorry when she whimpered in pain.

Bobby was alternating between sobbing into her hair and muttering things like, “it’s going to be okay.” and “You’re going to be fine.”

“John,” Karen croaked out, “Dean needs help.”

John nodded, “I know. It’s going to be fine Karen.”

Karen smiled up at her husband, her mouth covered in her own blood. “It’s fine Bobby. Everything’s okay.”

Bobby nodded through the sobs, “It’s going to be alright.” His tears dripped into her hair. He was covered in her blood. Bobby’s lap was full of his beloved wife’s blood. “It’s okay.” He whispered softly into her ear. “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”

“No, Bobby, I’m not.” Karen had started to cry, no one knew if it was pain or emotion.

“No, shh.” Bobby shushed her and feared look at her neck. The fork had gone in on the left side, right at the bottom of her neck. Karen was bleeding out fast, Bobby guessed some sort of vein or artery was nicked by the fork. “You’re fine. A little scratch.” Bobby assured.

Karen started to choke on her blood, coughing harshly, trying to get the blood out. “I love you so much,” Karen said breathless, slowly she started to close her eyes. A small smile gracing her bloody face.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean held Sam under his arms as they crouched in one of Bobby’s sheds on the edge of his property.

They had run out as Bobby cried over Karen’s lifeless body. Sam had started to cry when he figured out that Karen was dead. Dean felt awful, he had made Sam cry.

The shed they were in was at the bottom of Bobby’s land. It was old and run down, water dripping down the far wall and one of the two windows was all smashed up. Dean had placed an old tarp on the floor for Sam to sit on, he needed his baby brother to be comfortable. Sam was still crying as they sat, not speaking, waiting for something to happen.

Sirens were coming, the boys could hear them, it had to be more than one police car. Sam looked up at Dean with fear in his eyes.

“You can’t leave me,” Sam whispered pathetically.

“Do you remember what to do? If the police take me away,” Dean asked his little brother, pulling him even tighter.

Sam nodded, fresh tears falling down his face. In part for Karen but mostly fear that Dean would be taken away.

“If I don’t come back, you know what to do,” Dean muttered, listening to the heavy boot falls running around the land.

“We have to go,” Sam whispered.

Dean shook his head. “We can’t. We won’t survive.”

“Dee?” Sam whimpered as the boot falls got louder.

“Nothing is going to happen to you, Sammy. I promise,” Dean reassured. “Nothing.”

The boys heard a lot of running around the shed, all the noise stopped instantly and then a man called out. “Dean, we need you to come out with Sam.”

Sam started to howl, tears streaming down his face. Dean stroked his wet cheek, smiling down at his little brother, calming him. Dean knew that the police weren't just going to leave them alone, but he still didn't want to hand Sam and himself over.

“If I come out, promise not to hurt Sammy?” Dean called back, pulling Sam to his feet.

“No one’s going to get hurt, Dean. I promise,” The man called back. Dean peeked out of a gap in the wall. At least twenty police officers were surrounding them, all had a gun on their body or in their hands. The man who was talking stood directly in front of the run down shack with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

“You all have guns. You can’t shoot Sammy,” Dean replied, looking at his small brother.

The big man nodded, Dean didn't know if he could see him. “No one is going to shoot Sam or you Dean if you come out nicely with your brother. John and Bobby are worried.”

Sam looked through the crack with Dean. “Is Karen okay?”

The man sighed. “No, Sam, Dean killed Karen.”

Sam started to cry again, he loved Karen like a real aunt. Dean was upset as well, he didn't want Karen to die, not really.

Dean grabbed Sam’s clammy hand. He smiled down at his baby brother. “We’re coming out,” He called, opening the door and pulling Sam out with him. John was standing behind all the police officers, hands soaked in blood and tears in his eyes. When he saw that Sam was unharmed he let out the breath he had been holding.

“Go to Daddy, Sam,” Dean whispered, letting Sam’s hand go. Sam didn't move. “Now Sammy,” Sam still didn't move. “It’s okay Sammy, off you go,” Sam slowly walked past the police officers, into his father's arms and watched grief-stricken as a police officer tied a cable tie around his brother’s wrists and lead him back to the house.

Bobby was sitting in the back of an ambulance, sobbing. He didn't stop as they all walked past them.

A lady with shoulder length brown hair walked over to Dean, “I’m Sheriff Jody Mills. I’m going to take you to the station, okay?”

“What’s happening to Sam?” Dean asked.

“Tonight, he’s going to foster care. The court will decide what happens to him during your trail,” Jody explained as she helped Dean into the police car. She sat next to him as the big man who talked to him sat in the driver's seat.

Dean started to scream as he saw Sam being ripped away from John and placed in another police car with a blonde lady. Dean didn't know what was going to happen to his baby brother, he couldn't live with that, he sobbed as the car drove away from his Sammy.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean was taken to the police station, his head was hurting badly when they arrived after crying the entire way there. Dean didn't think the police officers knew what to do with him; not many officers have to deal with serial-killer kids. Sometimes Jody Mills would try to soothe him, even offering him a lollipop at one point, but then she would do an 180 and freeze him out, let Dean cry loudly as he looked out the window.

He was taken to the integration room as soon as he got to the police station. A lady came in as soon as Jody left. She was a pretty lady with brown hair and a smile on her face. “Hi, Dean. My name is Meg Masters. I’m a child physiatrist here in Sioux Falls. I’m here to ask you a few questions.”

“I have questions,” Dean replied stubbornly.

“We can take turns,” Meg answered, sitting down opposite Dean. She pulled out a brown folder, a notebook with a unicorn on it, a blue pen and a stress ball. She handed the yellow stress ball to Dean, who took it after staring for a moment. Then she opened her notebook to a new page and wrote DEAN WINCHESTER at the top of the page, then she tipped it so Dean couldn't see the page. “I’ll go first. Why did you kill your mother?”

Dean sighed softly. “I didn't mean to kill her,” He explained. “She was pregnant and I didn't want another sibling so I tried to get rid of it. She wasn't supposed to die,” Meg wrote in her notebook. Dean decided that he didn't like notebooks anymore since when ever he was being interrogated there was a notebook. “My turn, where is Sam?”

“Donna, a state therapist and a social worker has taken him to a temporary foster house,” Meg explained. “Why did you kill Piper?”

“The waitress?” Dean confirmed. Meg nodded. “She talked to Sam too much and I wanted to leave Pine, framing my dad just made sense. What’s going to happen to Sam?”

“Sam is going to stay at the temporary foster house tonight. The police will be contacting family, to see if anyone will come and get Sam. If no one does, he goes with Donna to a more permanent foster home until the trial,” Meg replied. She said it all while writing in her little notebook which made Dean feel uneasy. “Why did you kill Katharine Floe?”

Dean shrugged. “So we would leave Wedgefield, I didn't like that dad wanted to stay for a long time. Also, I didn't like her very much. I just killed her, it made sense, it wasn't that big of a deal. My question, Will Sammy be safe in the foster home?”

“Of course, he will. Falls Foster House is a very nice place. Why did you kill Jimmy Novak?” Meg asked.

“He slapped Sammy. What happens to dad now?” Dean stated simply.

“Your father is also getting questioned right now, to see if he knows anything at all. Afterwards, he can go to a motel or something. Let me make sure I heard this correctly, you killed Jimmy Novak because he, he slapped Sam?”

Dean nodded.

“Who else have you killed?” Meg asked.

“A camper in Pennsylvania,” Dean responded. “I missed my turn.”

Meg nodded. “You can ask a question now.”

“Don’t I have to have a guardian in here? I’m a minor.”

Meg chuckled softly. “You are smart. No, since you and your brother's custody are now in the state’s hands I can act as both your guardian and physiatrist. Can you tell me how you killed each person Dean?”

Dean shrugged, “Sure. I stabbed mom and then set the house on fire. I stabbed Piper six times before writing my last name in blood. I slit Mrs. Floe’s throat and wrote a message. I smashed Jimmy’s head on a rock and I strangled the camper. I just killed Karen as well, I stabbed her in the neck with a fork, but Karen was self-defence.”

Meg sucked in a breath. “And you’re only seven. How was it self-defence?”

“She tried to attack me with a plate. Tried to smash my head in.”

“Because you stabbed your father,” Meg responded, raising an eyebrow. Dean shrugged like he couldn't care less about the murder attempt on his own father. “Do you have another question for me?” Meg asked, scribbling down in her notebook.

Dean shrugged. “Not right now.”

“I have a lot of questions for you,” Meg replied.

“Are you going to ask about Sam? How I smashed his leg with a hammer? Or didn't teach him how to talk so he would only say my name? Or, are you going to ask about the stories I tell him every single night about all the killings. Are you going to ask about the fact I can’t eat without Sam eating first or the fact that Sam knows, at three years old, to kill himself if I get taken away? Cause he does, I would tell the whore at the foster home to watch Sammy, he’s clever like his big brother.”

Meg had been in the business for a long time, she had dealt with kids who stabbed their parents, or who had burned a tree down or who stole or took drugs regularly. She had dealt with grown men who had molested children and middle-aged woman who had strangled their husband over a bank account. Meg had studied killers in college and had worked with the police for close to thirty years but she had never come across a person as insane as Dean Winchester. Meg’s notebook was full of writing but at the bottom of the page was a single word, unlined three times.

INSANE.


	26. Chapter 26

Boring. That’s all Dean could think. How boring this was. He had been left alone in the interrogation room for about four hours since Meg had left after asking a lot more questions. Dean couldn't help but think over his answers.

“Why would you break Sam’s leg?”  
“So he couldn't walk.”   
“Why? Why didn't you want him to walk?”  
“So he couldn't leave me.”   
“And you didn't teach him new words?”   
“Nope.”   
“Why?”   
“He could only say my name.”   
“Shouldn’t he be able to speak?”  
“Now he can.”   
“What would have happened if he went to school and couldn't talk?”   
“Nothing.”   
“He couldn't make new friends.”  
“He doesn't need new friends. He has me.”

Dean had been left with only the stress ball to keep him company. He didn't know what was going to happen next or if Sam was okay in the stupid foster home. It was all his fault, killing Karen had been a mistake, now Dean was in jail, Sam was in a foster home and John was somewhere.

“Do you feel bad about killing the people?”   
“Mom and Karen. Maybe even Bones.”   
“Bones?”  
“Sam’s dog.”  
“Why did you kill the dog?”   
“He bit Sammy.”  
“So? Dogs bite a lot.”   
“Sammy can’t be hurt. I have to protect him.”   
“What about John?”  
“What about him?”   
“Can he look after Sammy like you?”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“Sam’s mine.”

An officer walked into the small room with a tray of food. Without speaking to Dean he sat it on the table and turned to walk away. It was a simple meal, a bland sandwich with ham and cheese an apple, a packet of generic chips and a can of warm coke. No knife Dean noticed, nothing he could hurt himself with. On the side of the tray was a small notebook and a few crayons, a note sat on top of the notebook, ‘for your entertainment’. Dean couldn't eat the food, even though he was starving.

“You mentioned food, what was it?”  
“Yeah, I can’t eat without seeing Sam eat first.”   
“Why?”   
“I don’t know.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I just can’t.”  
“Maybe is it because you need to know that Sam is being fed as well?”   
“Maybe. I’ve never been able to.”   
“You can’t sleep without him as well?”   
“No.”   
“Why?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I need to know he’s safe and in my arms.”

Dean flipped open the small notebook, on the first page, there was a note written lightly in pencil. ‘I promise Sam has eaten. I called Falls Foster. -M.’ Dean didn't think that Meg would lie to him, there was no need so Dean did eat. Exactly half of everything. He had no idea why he did, he just couldn't stand the thought of eating the other half of the sandwich or drinking the other half of the milk.

“Do you share everything with Sam?”  
“Yes.”  
“What?”  
“Bed, toys, books.”   
“Why?”  
“So Sam can be happy.”“What happens if you’re not happy?”   
“I’m happy if Sam’s happy.”  
“Even if what Sam’s doing is annoying?”  
“Like?”  
“Making friends.”   
“I’m not happy but Sam would be, so it can be okay.”  
“Why do you make Sam so happy?”   
“He’s my life.”

Dean flipped through the rest of the book, after pushing his tray to the far edge of the steel table. The rest of the book was empty, the lined paper white and crisp. He had three crayons, one red, one yellow and one blue. By the time the door opened, Dean had filled every single line in the notebook. ‘I’m Sorry Sammy’ was written over and over and over again in the three different colors.

“Are you sorry for what you’ve done?”  
“What?”  
“Killing those people?”  
“I’m not sorry for the randoms. I’m sorry about Mom and Karen.”   
“Why are you sorry about Mary?”   
“Sammy never got to meet her.”  
“And Karen?”  
“Sam really liked Karen.”  
“Are you sorry for stabbing your father?”  
“I didn't kill him.”  
“No. You stabbed him. Are you sorry?”  
“A little.”  
“Why?”  
“Now Sam is in Foster care.”

The door opened and Dean snapped his notebook shut. Dean sighed when he saw who walked in. Meg came in first, followed by Tessa and Officer Henriksen. They both looked tired and Officer Henriksen looked extra grumpy. Dean guessed that they had been woken up to fly up here in the middle of the night, Dean didn't actually know what time it was. The adults all sat down in front of him and both Officer Henriksen and Meg opened their notebooks. Dean dramatically lay his head on his arms and sighed loudly, it was going to be a long night.

~~

“You lied,” Officer Henriksen stated after a tense moment of silence.

Dean shrugged and nodded.

“That’s a crime,” Officer Henriksen said.

“So’s killing six people,” Dean replied cheekily.

“It is. Smashing your brothers leg in with a hammer is also a crime,” Officer Henriksen said.

“Sure,” Dean was tired, and he really couldn't be bothered talking to Officer Henriksen or anyone else. It was late, he had been in the interrogation room for about five hours, and had hidden at Bobby’s for about half an hour. He guessed that it had to be later than ten.

“Better be respectful, boy,” Officer Henriksen sneered.

“Of course, you always have to respect your elders,” Dean replied, he didn't really know where this sarcasm was coming from, he had never been this sarcastic before but Officer Henriksen’s attitude towards him was getting on his nerves.

Meg had to hold back a laugh at Dean’s comment, she covered it with a cough and Officer Henriksen looked at her angrily. Dean smiled at the interaction, laughing to himself at the expense of the douche known as Officer Henriksen.

“Dean, you’re looking at life in jail,” Tessa explained. “Starting at Juvie, going to jail later on in life. Can you just tell us why you did it?”

“Because I needed to protect Sam. I had to look out for him, it’s my job,” Dean answered.

“Who told you that?” Meg asked.

“I did, when I first meet him.”

“What do you mean?” Tessa asked.

“I saw him, we looked into each others eyes and I heard a voice in my head telling me that I had to protect him, keep him happy and love him for the rest of our lives,” Dean explained.

“Does the voice talk to you?” Meg asked, leaning forward.

Schizophrenia and other psychotic disorders are medical illnesses that result in strange or bizarre thinking, perceptions (sight, sound), behaviors, and emotions. Psychosis is a brain-based condition that is made better or worse by environmental factors - like drug use and stress. Children and youth who experience psychosis often say "something is not quite right" or can't tell if something is real or not real. It is an uncommon psychiatric illness in young children and is hard to recognize in its early phases. 

That’s what Dean knew the definition of schizophrenia to be, he had read a book about mental illnesses in children once at a library somewhere in Texas. He had memorised the different conditions and their symptoms. Meg thought he had schizophrenia. Dean thought for a moment, pondering the idea of playing on it, pleading insanity and all.

Dean nodded.

Schizophrenia can cause the child to hear voices that are not real. “Yeah. He talks to me a lot.”

“What does he say?” Meg asked.

Schizophrenia can cause children to think people are out to get them, or have fearfulness or suspicion that isn't warranted. “He tells me which people to kill.”

“What else?” Meg continued.

Schizophrenia can cause children to have vivid and bizarre thoughts and ideas. “He shows me the kills before I do them, shows me what to do.”

“Anything else?” Meg answered, writing in her little book.

Schizophrenia can cause children to have difficulty relating to peers, and keeping friends as well as withdrawn and increased isolation. “He doesn’t let me have friends. I can’t make friends.”

Meg looked at both adults and motioned for them to follow her. After they left, Dean looked down at his hands that were folded around the stress ball and smiled a big, happy smile.


	27. Chapter 27

Dean was going to Fall’s Foster House. 

The next morning, after Dean was bought some food Tessa and Meg decided it was best if Dean could see Sam, under supervision of course. He was excited, even if they attached a tracking device on his ankle, just in case he tried to run. Dean had snickered to himself when they put it on as if he couldn't take it off if he wanted to.

They had decided it was for the best since Sam wouldn't stop crying all night, he wouldn't eat or sleep or talk to anyone. Meg and Tessa were going to take turns supervising the two brothers as they spent the day together. John had agreed to let Dean see Sam, he thought that Dean wouldn't hurt Sam, he loved him too much.

On the way to Fall’s Foster, Dean was bouncing in the back of the police car. He still had his stress ball clenched in his small hands, he just wanted to see Sam. This had been the longest time he had ever been without Sam since Sam was born, It was messing them both up and Dean knew it. Meg and Tessa talked quietly in the front seat, not loud enough for Dean to hear.

Fall’s Foster House was an old 3 story white building just outside of town which had a white picket fence surrounding the property and a porch that wrapped around the house with a table and four chairs. On the lawn there was a brick path leading to the porch with a swing seat and slide on one side, two grey minivans and a black SUV sat outside the house. 

A small boy and girl were sitting on the swings, watching Dean and the woman walk up to the house.

Inside was all open and white. A big kitchen was at the back of the room, big enough to cook for a lot of people. In front of the kitchen, to the left was a long dining room table with benches on either side Dean guessed that at least fifteen people could sit there. To the right of the front door was a living room, with different coloured sofas and a table. A T.V sat turned off facing the sofas and behind the living room were shelves full of books and crafty stuff as well as a few toys and balls. There were stairs behind the shelves as well that lead upstairs. No one was in the house from what Dean could tell but it was a school day, he guessed most of the children would be at school.

They waited for a few seconds before Sam appeared from the stairs. He was slow until he saw Dean waiting by the door. As soon as the boys saw each other they both ran forward to meet in the middle of the floor, falling to their knees and hugging. Dean stroked Sam’s hair as they sat there crying. After a few minutes, Dean pulled his baby brother to his feet and lead him to a red sofa where they sat and continued to hug.

Meg, Tessa and the lady who brought Sam down talked softly as the two brothers hugged. Dean couldn't care less as to what they were saying, why would he? He had his brother in his arms again.

“Hey’a Sammy,” Dean whispered.

“Hi, Dee,” Sam replied, nuzzling his head into Dean’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked.

He nodded, “yes. Are you?”

“I’m fine now that I’ve got you back,” Dean replied.

“Are you going to leave me?” Sam asked.

“Never.” Dean muttered, “ever.”

Sam smiled up at his big brother, then he started to frown. “Why am I here?”

“Because I hurt those people. I’m so sorry Sammy. I am so so sorry.”

“You don’t need to say sorry,” Sam whispered. “It’s okay.”

Tessa cleared her throat. “Boys, we need to talk.”

Dean sat up and pulled Sam under his arm. The three adults sat down opposite the brothers on an orange sofa.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Cara Roberts. You can just call me Cara,” The lady who brought Sam down started. “This is Fall’s Foster. I, along with four others, care for children whose parents can’t look after them. We specialise in children with behavioural problems like yourself and Sam.”

“Sam doesn't have behavioural problems,” Dean interrupted.

“You two are very close Dean, Sam was going to be sent to a ‘normal’ foster house for his age but Donna decided that here was best. Where we are doctors and can help. You’ll be going somewhere like this as well,” Dr. Cara explained.

“Why can’t I stay here?” Dean asked.

She hesitated before answering. “It’s better for both of you if you are separated, and you’ll be going somewhere more secure.”

“Have you talked to Sam about what will happen if we separate?” Dean asked, anger in his eyes.

“No, we don’t-“

“Well ask,” Dean interrupted.

“Okay,” Cara said hesitantly. “Sam, what happens if you’re separated from Dean?”

“I find a knife and put it here really hard,” Sam mentioned to his neck.

All three of the woman sucked in a breath.

“And then I do the same,” Dean finished.

There was silence for a long time. It was only broken when the two kids from the swing came running through the house to go upstairs. Sam looked up at Dean after the children had left with his infamous puppy dog eyes, he wanted something. Dean thought for a second before nodding.

“Sam’s hungry.”

“How do you know?” Tessa asked.

“I just do, I’ve been feeding him since he was a baby. Even before Mom died.” Dean shrugged. “Can I make him some food?”

“Do you want me to?” Tessa asked.

Dean shook his head, “I can.”

Dr. Cara nodded. “Sure, I’ll come supervise.”

He scoffed. “I don’t need supervision. I won’t kill myself until I know Sam is dead.” 

“Protocol,” Dr. Cara muttered. “You don’t trust me to look after Sam do you?”

“I don’t trust anyone with Sammy. Nothing personal,” Dean replied. “I just can’t.”

“It’s okay Dean. People deal with this sort of stuff and there are many people out there who want to help you and your brother,” Dr. Cara said sitting at the table, her legs facing Dean.

“People want me to go away,” Dean responded. “People want me and my family to disappear. They will when they watch the news.”

“The public will care for about three days then it’ll be over if your names ever get released to the public anyway.”

“I just want Sam to be happy.” Dean sighed as he started making Sam’s favourite sandwich, a Peanut-Butter-and-Banana sandwich. Dean had mad it for Sam once, when they didn't have much food in the cupboard. He had taken a liking to the peculiar sandwich and now Dean would make it most weeks, he had gotten good at knowing exactly how much banana and peanut butter to put on each piece of bread. “I just want Sammy to be okay.”

Cara watched him for a moment before asking, “You have a lot of control over him, don’t you?”

“I control every aspect of his life,” Dean replied.

“What does John think about it?” Cara asked, Dean was getting really sick of the questions being asked.

“John’s a good dad, the best. I just control Sam. John thought that Mom’s killer was framing him. So all his energy was in that, he was getting better as well but now he knows that I killed them all,” Dean laughed awkwardly, not really sure what to do.

“Sam can be safe here, ya know?” Cara said after a moment of silence. “We’ve done this a lot.”

“No,” Dean answered, turning around with Sam’s sandwich. “He can’t. Sam has to be with me, forever and ever.”


	28. Chapter 28

**CHILD KILLER KILLS 6**

Mary Winchester’s death was a shock to everyone in Lawrence, Kansas. A little under 4 years have passed since the tragic event on the 2nd of November, 1983. Little was discovered after the fire burnt down the Winchester home. John, Dean and Sam Winchester left Lawrence soon after and were not seen by residents until a year ago when they came back, unannounced, for a week. Little is known about their time there but it was rumoured that they would go to the police station often. The Winchester’s have not been back since. 

It has now come to light that Dean Winchester, the elder brother (7), is responsible for the murder of Mary Winchester, Piper Kaptein, Katherine Floe, Jimmy Novak, Tommy Collins, and as of last night Karen Singer. Dean Winchester is now in custody as well as his father in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. His brother, Sam (3) has gone into witness protection. No one knows what will happen to the young boy or why he did it. We could not get a statement from the Lawrence police or Sioux Falls Police Station. More information will be coming soon.

**YOUNG BOY KILLS LOCAL**

Karen Singer, best known for her pies and contributions to the local church was murdered in her home last night at approximately 8 pm. A young boy was responsible for her death as well as five others. The killer, Dean Winchester has been taken into custody with his father for questioning. From what we understand, Dean has confused to his father and Bobby Singer [Karen’s husband] that he, in fact, did kill Mary Winchester, Piper Kaptein, Katherine Floe, Jimmy Novak, Tommy Collins as well as Karen. Little is known at this point and this article will be updating regularly.

**CHILD KILLER?**

What drives a child to kill? Why would a child kill six innocent people for no apparent reason? These are the questions we want to be answered. We called in child physiologist, Dr. Silvia Pearlman. 

“Children aren’t all the different when it comes to murder,” she says. “In fact, children can be much more dangerous as they don’t fully understand the consequences that come with murder. I have seen many cases with children killing parents or caregivers under minor things, such as disagreements over technology or food. These children kill because it is a natural response that we all have locked deep down inside of us, but children haven't learnt to control the anger we all get. You can see it in fits and such, the children just don't know what to do. Some, as with adults, kill because they are chronically aggressive, cold and unfeeling. Some will kill because they ‘explode’ in response to a history of ‘over-controlled hostility.’ Some will lash out after wallowing in feelings of victimisation and after nurturing longstanding resentments. 

Others kill because they have been traumatised and are unable to tolerate their existence. Some who are immature and narcissistic become ‘obsessed.’ Deprived of love or gratification, they feel justified while escalating to violence. Less common, but often more dramatic are the killings committed by the psychotic, those with disturbed and disordered thoughts and only a tenuous grasp on reality. From what I understand, Dean Winchester fits into the psychotic group or the obsession. Many people around the country are scared, they’re worried that their child might turn around a kill them, I have a response to that as well. They won’t. Children who kill are so rare, you don’t have to worry.”

**JIMMY NOVAK MURDERED?**

Jimmy’s death shocked this town. Many, including police, believed that Jimmy fell off his bike and off the bridge to his death. However, past resident Dean Winchester (7 Years old) has confused to killing Jimmy, staging it like an accident. Mr. and Mrs. Novak are once again distraught, they had only just found peace with their son’s premature passing and now they find out this distressing news. Our thoughts and prayers are with the Novak’s in the terrible time. More information will be published soon, this is an ongoing story.

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

Many want to know what happens now? Dean Winchester, at seven years old has confessed to the murders of Mary Winchester, Piper Kaptein, Katherine Floe, Jimmy Novak, Tommy Collins, and Karen Singer. Now, what happens now? Dean is too young to go to jail, and so far no information on the subject has been given to the media. More information soon. This is an ongoing article.

 


	29. Chapter 29

“Sam? Are you even listening to me?” Dean sighed holding the piece of paper.

“Sorry,” Sam muttered before taking the paper and re-reading it. “Square five.”

Dean smiled, ”Sammy! You did it!”

“I did?” Sam asked. “You sure?”

He nodded happily. “Look, see.”

Tessa and Cara watched on as the two boys played the game. Dean had called it the ‘story memory game’ and Sam seemed to know what to do. It seemed simple, Dean wrote out a story on different cards then Sam would place them chronologically, Tessa was pretty sure they were doing the story of Cinderella. Cara wanted to ask them some questions about the game like how it was played or when they started but she knew that it was a stressful time for both boys and they needed some to play.

At three thirty-two a car rolled up outside, Sam and Dean ignored it, still playing their story game. When Dean heard the children rushing up to the porch, however, he stood up as quick as lighting, pulling Sam up with him and pushing him behind. 

Tessa thought Dean looked like a wild animal. He looked startled like someone had just rang a gong in his ear.

“It’s okay. Dean, it’s the other children,” Cara said softly. “You and Sam are fine,” just as she finished talking the door swung open and around ten children all came in, looking curiously at the two brothers. Some of them had seen Sam but no one had seen Dean yet.

“Everyone, this is Sam and Dean. Say hi,” Cara instructed. There was a chorus of muted ‘hi’ before silence. Cara sighed, “go do your homework.”

They all gave the boys strange looks as they walked past, wondering who they were.

“See, it’s fine,” Cara cooed. “All the children here are well behaved.”

“They’re all crazy. That’s why there here,” Dean replied, looking around the room with distrust on his face.

“So?” A small voice rang out from above them, a girl, with dark blonde curly hair. “If we’re all crazy then so are you.”

“Maggie, go to your room,” Cara called out. “This doesn't concern you.”

Maggie shrugged. “Why? Isn't he the guy who killed the people. It’s on the news.”

Dean got angry, “you told me that our names wouldn't be posted!” He shouted at Cara. “Sam could get hurt.”

Maggie whistled, “Dean has a temper.”

Cara ignored Maggie. “I’m sorry, Dean. I truly thought they wouldn't post your names.”

“Sam could get hurt,” Dean whispered, looking down at his wide-eyed brother. “I won’t let you get hurt.”

“I know,” Sam whispered back, smiling sadly.

Both brothers looked back to Cara and Tessa. “What happens?” Dean asked. “What happens now? Do I have to leave Sam?”

Tessa was the first to nod. “Yes. I have to take you back to the station.”

Dean nodded sadly. “Sam,” He whispered, “I have to go,” Dean wiped the lone tear falling from Sam’s hazel eye. “I don’t want to.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“It won’t be for long. We’ll be back before you know it.”

“Okay.”

Dean leant down for a hug and wrapped his arms strongly around Sam, he lay his head on Sam’s shoulder and whispered into his ear, very very softly. “After dark go to the kitchen, Sammy. You know what to do,” He pulled back and looked into Sam’s eyes. Sam nodded slightly, not enough for Tessa or Cara to notice but Dean did.

“I love you so much SammySam. So very much.”

“I love you too,” Sam smiled up at his big brother. “I’ll see you soon.”

Nodding, Dean smiled down at him. “So soon.” 

Tessa didn't have to drag a screaming Dean out of the house like she thought she would. He walked to the door civilly, only stopping to wave goodbye at his brother before following her to the car. 

He was very happy in his knowledge that he would see his brother very soon indeed.

~~

Dean sat with his arms folded on the cold steel. His head was resting on his arms and a giant smile graced his face. Nothing mattered to him, nothing at all. He was at peace with himself for the first time in a long time. He didn't felt pure happiness, pure happiness, and absolute joy. 

For the first time in years, Dean was able to absolutely relax into his arms. He didn't need to worry about Sam, his baby brother was going to kill himself at some point tonight. After Sam had killed himself, someone had to tell Dean. That’s why he had swiped the small knife from Falls Foster. It couldn't have been longer than 3 inches, and was bright blue but it would get the job done albeit messily. 

He wondered how Sam would kill himself, he knew it would be with a knife. Dean hoped it was a big one, less painful that way. He had taught his Sammy different ways, slitting his pale throat or skinny wrists, plunging the knife into his stomach as fast and as hard as he could. Dean prayed to Sam’s God that Sam didn't hurt too much and Dean’s only regret was that he wasn't there to hold his little brother’s hand as he died. 

Dean wanted Sam to die in his arms, feeling safe and protected as he let go of his life. Circumstances change, and now Sam had to die by himself, lonely and scared. Dean held onto the fact that they would both be dead soon, be together in whatever afterlife they went to.

Meg had left Dean with a new notebook and new crayons, after taking his old one away with a frown. It took a while for Dean to decide what to write in his new notebook, but when he figured it out he started writing almost instantly and didn't stop until he was satisfied.


	30. Chapter 30

_ ‘I am Dean Winchester. _

_I killed six people over the span of two and a half years._

_ My mother, Mary Winchester was first. I stabbed her with a knife from my kitchen when I was four years old. I didn’t mean to kill her. She was having another baby and I didn't want that, I had Sam and I was happy. When my mother told me that she was pregnant I was scared, I tried to get rid of the baby but she died. I knew that the police would take me away from Sam so I covered it up with a fire. _

_ I set my mother on fire so I could stay with Sam. _

_A waitress, Piper Kaptein was second. I stabbed her six times behind a diner full of people before writing my last name in her blood. I killed her so my father wouldn't settle down in Pine, Arizona. She meant nothing to me. I wanted to stay with Sam all the time and killing Piper was the way to do that._

_ My teacher, Katherine Floe was third. I slit her throat in a bathroom on a school trip then acted like I saw the killer and hid in the stall. I wrote a message in her blood as well, ‘Nice to see you, Winchester.’ I killed Mrs. Floe for two reasons, the first was simple. I didn't like her. The second reason was the same as why I killed Piper, we had been in Wedgefield for too long and I wanted to move on. _

_ Jimmy Novak, a boy a few years above me, was fourth. I smashed his head against a rock. I pushed Jimmy off his bike on the bridge in Sioux Falls, he broke his leg when his bike landed on it and then I placed a rock under his head and smashed his head as hard as I could against it. Jimmy’s death was the first death I truly enjoyed, he hurt Sam. Slapped Sam across the face for no reason so I hunted him down and I killed him. _

_A camper, Tommy Collins, was fifth. I strangled him with a rope in Susquehannock State Forest. He was stealing from us when we were camping. He was stealing from Sam and we needed the supplies to survive. I followed his footprints, he was camping very close to us. I snuck around the forest edge and strangled him against a tree. It was the hardest death to accomplish but I did it. I killed the stupid man and I zipped him up in his tent. I have to ask, have you found his body yet?_

_ My adopted aunt, Karen Singer was last. I stabbed her in the neck with a fork. This was self-defence. Karen was trying to hit me with a large plate over the head. I was scared for myself and Sammy so I acted on instinct and defended us. I do regret Karen’s death, I never wanted her to die. Sam really loved her as well, he was very upset over her death and knowing that I caused it made me even sadder. _

_ I’ve done other bad things. I killed Sam’s dog, Bones. Who I got after I killed Tommy Collins. I killed the dog because he bit Sam and my job is to protect Sam, it’s who I am. I also broke Sam’s leg with a hammer after he learned to walk when he was one. I didn't like that he could leave me so I took a hammer and called the ambulance. Sam didn't tell anyone because I taught him not to. Sam knows what he’s allowed to tell people. _

_ Bobby, my adopted uncle, and Karen’s husband. I am so sorry. I loved Karen and I know you do as well, I’m so sorry Bobby. I wish I could change it. You and Karen were so good to us, all three of us and I ruined it. I didn’t mean to kill her, I really didn’t. I am sorry. _

_ My father, John Winchester, was a good dad to us. I love him very much and so does Sammy. Please know that dad had no idea about the killings and I would like you to let him go. He was damaged, I made sure of it. I hurt him, not like the others, but I hurt his mind instead. Sam and I do love him and please, if he reads this know that we’re sorry we had to leave you as well. I love you, Dad, stay safe and do try to forget me and Sammy, I know we won't forget you. _

_ -D.W.’ _


	31. Chapter 31

Dean closed the small notebook and lay the crayons neatly beside it. Red, Blue, Yellow. After he had finished he laid his head on his arms against, the steel cooling his face. He knew that he was being watched so he tried to keep his face as monotone as he could. It had been hard when he was writing to his father he almost slipped. He didn't want anyone to come in after they saw him crying and take his notebook away.

After a few hours of isolation, an officer bought a tray of food into Dean’s grey integration room. It was simple enough, a cheese and ham sandwich, an apple, a bag of pretzel sticks, a slice of apple pie and a carton of milk. It wasn't the best meal he had ever had but it wasn't the worst, the apple pie was cold and the milk was lukewarm, but it served fine as a last meal.

Dean couldn't tell the time. There were no windows and no clocks, he had a watch but an officer had taken it way from him when he arrived. Dean didn't know if he had been back for an hour or seven. 

Not being in control annoyed Dean, no, it scared him, he liked to know when everything was happening and what was happening but now, he didn't know the time or what was happening outside of the heavy door.

Sitting became too boring for Dean, he was full of adrenaline and needed to start moving. He stood up, stretching his arms above his. He rolled his neck a few times before he started to walk around the grey room, his fingers lightly tracing the smooth wall. 

He walked around the room six and a half times before he got bored again so he started to run, seeing how far he could get before stopping. It went on and on for about an hour before he was tired enough to go back and sit down. The most laps he could do at once was twelve and three-quarters. Once he was sitting down again he stretched his arms above his head again before opening his small notebook.

He traced over all the words in the notebook, keeping his face neutral as he read his final words to his father. He didn't want to say goodbye to his father, he truly loved John almost as much as Sammy. He didn't want to leave but John was trying to keep them apart along with the rest of the adults right now.

Dean wondered briefly, what Bobby was doing. Was he angry at Dean? Did he want Dean to go to the mental institution? Did he want Dean to die? Was he ever going to speak to John again? were they still going to be friends, or had Dean ruined them as well? He hoped that Bobby wasn't to hurt, he loved Karen a lot, Dean could tell. He didn't want much Bobby to hurt too much.

Dean sighed as he rested his head on his arms once again. In the last few days, everything had gone wrong, so wrong. He wanted to go back and change it. Act like he didn't kill those people when he was questioned at Bobby’s house, act like he didn't do it. He could have protected Sam for longer, let him live out his life but now Dean was making Sam take his own life.

When the door opened once more, Dean gripped his knife harder in his pocket. The blue blade caught his palm and Dean hissed, ignoring the person at the door for a second while he tried to wipe the blood off his hand on onto his dark blue jeans. It wasn't too bad of a cut, only a small nick on the bottom of his palm but it still hurt more than Dean would like.

After the blood had been wiped from his hand he looked up at the person. Dean’s breath caught in his throat. John was standing silently at the door, watching his eldest son. Neither man moved for a few moments. 

John turned his head to look around the small room, inspecting the room his son was staying in. It took a few moments for John to pluck up the courage and walk over to the small steel table. He sat. Dean watched as John took calculated movements, not moving too fast, acting as if Dean was a cobra and ready to strike when in fact he was shocked and couldn't move even if he wanted to. Dean never thought that he would be seeing his father again.

“Dean,” John acknowledged.

“Dad,” Dean replied and John flinched.

They stayed for a few more minutes. John was looking everywhere but Dean, looking at the walls, the two-way mirror or the table but never his eldest son. Dean couldn't help but look at John, studying his face with a worried look on his face.

“You,” John started before he paused, looking at his son for the first time and sighed. “You killed a lot of people. Including your mother.”

Dean nodded gently, “I know.”

“I read the file, Dean. I know what you said,” John had to stop and control his sobs. “You killed Mary because she was pregnant.”

Dean grimaced, “I know.”

“You would have loved the baby, just like you loved Sammy. Don’t you remember Dean? When Mary explained that she was pregnant with Sam, you were upset. You didn't want Sam.”

“I know,” Dean echoed. “But this was different.”

John looked torn as he stared at Dean, “how? How is this any different?” 

“Sammy’s perfect. We didn’t need a new baby.”

“Do you know what you said when we told you Mary was pregnant?”

“No,” Dean replied, shaking his head.

He paused, collecting himself and wiping tears from his eyes, “you told us that you didn’t want a brother. You said that he was going to ruin our family.”

Dean’s eyes went wide, he couldn’t imagine a time where he didn’t want Sam in his life. 

“And now, you’re willing to kill for him.”

They sat in silence a while longer, no one moving. Every breath was heard loud and clear, they waited to talk until John had stopped sobbing.

“I love you and Sam,” John assured gently, “I do.”

Dean’s nod was small but meaningful. “But, you killed people, Dean. Good and innocent people,” John paused. “That’s not okay.” 

“I know,” Dean cried. “I know, and I am sorry but I had to. I didn't want mom or Karen to die! They just did!” He was breathing hard and fast, not knowing what to do. Did he stab the small blade into his body now? Or should he wait until Sam was dead, and he knew it for sure?

“Sam tried to kill himself tonight. But, I’m sure you knew that,” John explained. Dean sucked in a breath. It was time. “And, I’m sure you have a way of killing yourself as well. Don’t. Sam is in the hospital now but he isn't dead,” John leaned forward. “I’m getting us out of here.”

Dean smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

**10 YEARS LATER**

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY!” John and Dean shouted, hugging him tight.

“Two teenage sons. My God,” John laughed as Sam and Dean danced stupidly around the motel room together.

It was Sam’s 13th birthday, ten years had passed since John had busted them out of Sioux Falls. It had been simple really. Sam was in the hospital and John got to bring Dean to him, when they were there he picked Sam up and they all walked casually to the car where their bags were waiting. Sam was placed in the back on the Impala next to Dean, and John drove off into the day. 

They had left early in the morning on that eventful day, no one knew they were missing until later that day when Tessa came to pick them up, almost seven hours later, by then they were already in the east of Wisconsin. They had stopped in Green Bay overnight, staying at the worst and cheapest motel they could. They had used fake names as well, just to be safe. Luca Smith and his sons, Liam and Ethan had stayed at that hotel as well as the next, the night after. Then it was Noah Jacobs and his two sons Tyler and David. 

After three months they stopped in Salem for a month, both Sam and Dean needed a break from the constant moving and leaving. John wasn't going to stop but he relented when they begged for an entire week.

Annie Hawkins was a huge help to John, she was also on the run. She introduced him to the system of underground criminals when he had dragged himself into a run-down bar of a lonely highway. Annie also taught him how to make fake ids and documents for all three of them. Now, both Sam and Dean both had four id’s while John had six. They could make as many as they wanted now. 

They had kept travelling all over America, even travelling to Canada for a year about six years ago. John had connections all over the country now, all underground criminals. Bobby Singer was now one of them as well.

About four years ago Bobby had called John in a panic, after radio silence, it was a bit of a shock to all of them. Bobby had fallen into a deep depression after Karen had died and done a couple of illegal things in that time. He didn't want to go to jail so now he was on the run just like the remaining Winchesters. 

Both Bobby and John were very popular in the community and that earned them respect. It was great for Dean, in fact, he loved his new life. When the other criminals had found out who he truly was, his family got, even more, respect, and his family was practically famous. They could walk into ‘underground’ bar and heads would turn, either in fascination at the child killer or in fear. Dean had threatened a few people in his own special way to get it like that.

One time, a few years ago, they had walked into ‘The Roadhouse’, which they were regulars at. Sam had run off to play with Jo, his only friend apart from Dean. John and Dean had walked up to the bar and took a seat. Dean was sitting next to John when some ass came up to them and told them to ‘scoot’. Dean had simply turned around and smiled. “No,” Dean had smirked up at the man. When the man was about to argue Dean simply wound up and punched the man across the jaw. The Winchesters (Especially Dean) were pretty famous and Dean wouldn't change it for anything. 

He would only think about changing how they lived if Sam no longer liked it.

Dean had killed a few people. John didn't like it when his son did kill, it drew too much attention to them and they didn't want to draw any more attention to themselves. There had been a few copycat killers, however, but good old officer Henriksen had figured out who Dean had killed and who was killed by the copycats. The copycats were always found. 

It was like a game to Dean now. He would tease them, go out by himself for a night and book a hotel under his own name, go back to the actual hotel and watch the police scramble to find them, the next morning they would be gone, already crossing state lines.

“So, Sammy. What’re we doing today?” Dean asked, flopping on the sofa.

“I don’t know. Library?” Sam muttered, still amazed with his presents. 

John had been planning his present for the entire year, getting him a library card for every single state (under 50 different names). Sam could happily go to any library now and not worry about the police grabbing him.

Dean had gone and gotten Sam a whole lot of science experiments. “Here, have some geeky stuff,” he had laughed when he handed them over. Dean knew that Sam was missing school and John could only offer so much in the homeschooling department. That’s why Sam loved books and the sort of experiments Dean had gotten him. Even though Sam wasn't as smart as Dean, Sam loved to learn meanwhile Dean couldn't care less.

“You are the geekiest kid I know,” Dean complained.

“I’m the only kid you know,” Sam corrected sassily, kicking Dean’s legs out of the way so he could sit down instead, instead, Dean had just pulled Sam onto his lap and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Dean hummed in reply, nodding sarcastically. “Okay, birthday boy. I want to do something cool, we go to the library every day.”

“I like the library,” Sam shrugged.

“SAAAAAMMMMMMMYYYY,” Dean complained. “It’s your birthday. We have to do something! You’re a teenager now.”

They were staying at the Hilton in Downtown, Austin, Texas. It was a tradition they had now, on a birthday night they would go and stay in a really nice and fancy hotel. It wasn't like they paid for it anyway but staying at a fancy hotel every time wasn’t the best idea for three very wanted fugitives.

Dean had made the top ten most wanted list. He had been number ten for a long time, John eleven. Dean had loved it, he had found out when the news reporter did an article on him a few years before.

“Well,” Sam hesitated. “The ballet’s in town.”

Dean was silent for a few moment and Sam sucked in a breath. Sam didn't want to disappoint Dean by choosing something stupid that he wouldn't like. Most years Dean chose what they were going to do on Sam’s birthday but he had decided Sam was old enough to decide what he wanted to do. Sam didn't like that all this responsibility was placed on him. He was used to Dean choosing everything for him.

“Or, there is a haunted house attraction that opened a few days ago,” Sam muttered.

Dean smiled, “ballet and a haunted house huh? We should get ready then,” he pushed Sam off him, gently of course and got up to go and have a shower. “We should have lunch in between,” Dean suggested. “Cool, Sammy?”

Sam, stunned, nodded. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Awesome,” Dean replied, striding towards the hotel’s bathroom.

Sam loved the ballet, he enjoyed every second of the beautiful dance. On the way to the car, he was twirling and leaping, making Dean help him do the high leaps. One man had given them a dirty look which was quickly replaced with fear when Dean glared at him.

Before they went to the haunted house, they stopped for lunch at a BBQ restaurant just round the corner from their hotel. It was good and they had a fun time until some chick gave them one too many looks and pulled her phone out, none of the Winchesters wanted to go to prison on Sam’s birthday so they paid the check and left the restaurant quickly, Sam laughing loudly behind the two older Winchesters.

Sam, however, didn't enjoy the haunted house. He had cried into Dean’s shoulder as they walked around the haunted house. Dean had promised that Sam never had to go back to a haunted house again, ghosts were the worst. Sam freaking out when he saw the fake apparition. Dean had soothed him by asking about the lore, asking how to get rid of a ghost in the books. ‘Salt'n'burn’ Sam had replied, calming down slightly. 

They were lying on their beds, Sam’s head resting on Dean’s chest while Dean had his arm slung around Sam and John was lying on the other double bed. They were watching the movie Jumanji, it had come out the year before but Sam still loved it to pieces.

It was a good day for all of the Winchesters and they were all looking forward to the next year.


	33. Chapter 33

“I want to go back to school.”

“No.”

“But, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “what?”

“Can’t we talk about it?”

“Fine, go.”

“I want to go back to school.”

“No. There, we talked about it.”

Sam looked up at Dean, his puppy dog eyes relentless as he started at his big brother. Dean sighed and looked away, if he looked at Sam any longer he would cave.

“Why do you even want to go to school? It’s boring,” Dean sighed.

“I’m fourteen now Dean, and I have never been to school. Dad doesn't even really homeschool us anymore,” Sam argued.

“So? I only ever went to grades one and two,” Dean shrugged. “Besides, Dad is busy making sure we don’t all go to federal prison for the rest of our lives and you won't let me tutor you.”

“Because you killed people,” Sam muttered under his breath.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Pardon Sammy, say that again?”

“I’m good,” Sam whispered, knowing he was in deep trouble. Sam knew that Dean only killed those people because they were bad to him. 

Of course, Sam knew that Dean was only protecting him, being a good big brother. But sometimes, very rarely, Sam would get annoyed that he couldn't have a normal life like the shows on TV because of what his brother had done. He had to use fake names, couldn't go to school, couldn’t make friends or live in an actual house.

“I heard something like ‘because you killed people.’ Is that right?” Dean questioned.

“No,” Sam muttered. “I want to go to school. I don't understand why I can’t.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Dean said sarcastically, “maybe because all three of us are wanted men. I would prefer to not go to jail. Just let me be your teacher, I know more than those idiots in the high schools.”

“Technically, I’m not wanted. They all think that I’m being conditioned by you. They want me to go into foster care with all the shrinks,” Sam sassed. He was trying his luck and he knew it. That comment could really anger his brother which never ended well. Usually it ended up with Sam being banned from speaking (something that was common when he was nine).

“Yeah, don’t remind me, Sammy,” Dean hissed, “I know.”

Sam ignored him and continued arguing his point. “I’ll use a fake name, a new one. I’ll keep my head low and I’ll only be there for a few weeks max,” Sam pouted softly, “Dean, please.”

Dean was silent for a few moments before walking over to the brown manila envelope sitting on the kitchen bench. Inside were all of his and Sam’s fake ids. From birth certificates to driver licences to passports. Some of their ids even included Dean as Sam’s legal guardian.

“Fine. You can go to Riverside High School until we leave in three weeks. Make friends, do work, whatever but I have a condition,” Dean grunted. Sam rushed over and wrapped his arms around Dean’s chest, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you, thank you!” Sam chorused happily. “Thank you so much, Dee!”

“You don’t even know the condition,” Dean muttered, hugging him back tightly.

“Anything,” Sam began. “Anything at all.”

“We use the identity where I’m your guardian. Dad has nothing to do with this,” Dean instructed. Sam nodded happily in response before hugging Dean again. 

The two boys hugging for extended times was nothing new, they slept in the same bed and cuddled as they watched TV. Sam would casually sit on Dean’s lap whenever and most of the time both boys traveled in the back of the Impala, holding each other over the long drives.

Sam was the first to break the hug, rushing over to their bed and grabbing both his and Dean’s coat. “Let’s go.”

“Now?” Dean asked, “is the school even open?”

Sam raised his eyebrows at his big brother, “it’s Wednesday.”

Dean shrugged before putting his coat on. He emptied the manila folder onto the round table and started sifting through all the ids. “Ben and Tommy Collins. I’m Tommy, you’re Ben.”

“Okay,” Sam replied, already waiting at the door.

“I’m nineteen and you’re fourteen,” Dean continued as they walked to the Impala. John had left them in Riverside, Michigan. He had gone off to get something that Dean didn't care about but had left them the Impala and enough cash to last them at least a month.

“Why do you always make yourself older,” Sam asked as they buckled into the front seats.

Dean chuckled before asking, “what’d you mean?”

Sam rolled his eyes and responded, “ever since I can remember, you’ve always been a year older.”

“Makes me cooler,” Dean responded as they started to drive the short distance to the school.

The school wasn’t a big school, but it wasn’t a small school either. The two boys walked in hand in hand and made their way to the office. Walking down the hallway was an experience in itself for Sam, the last time he had been inside a school was when he was 3. There were posters on the walls, advertising different clubs, and lockers lined the walls.

“So, what do you think?” Dean asked as they walked. 

“It’s like what’s on TV.”

“I suppose.”

They walked into the office where an older lady with white hair say behind a desk typing into a computer. She looked up and smiled when she she saw them. “Hi, how can I help you?”

“I’d like to enroll my brother here,” Dean replied. 

“Well, you need your parent to do that.”

Dean shook his head, “I’m Benny’s guardian. Our parents passed away recently and we just moved here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Here,” she handed them a stack of papers. “Fill these out and bring them back to me.”

Sam led Dean over to the seats in the office and sat, bouncing slightly, in his seat as Dean filled out the paperwork. It didn’t take long for Dean to finish, he flipped the paperwork over and looked at Sam.

“You sure you want to do this?” He asked.

“Yeah! Why are you so against this, I’m not going to do anything bad.”

Dean hesaited, looking into Sam’s eyes, “I trust you, Sammy Sam, I just don’t know how I’m going to handle not having you with me all day. The last time were apart was when I was arrested and we were going to kill ourselves!”

“Six hours isn’t as bad,” Sam replied, absentmindedly running his hand down the scar at the base of his neck. 

Watching Sam’s movements, Dean sighed, “I know, and I want you to be happy, and to experience this, but I don’t want you away from me.”

“It’s just this once.”

“Really?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah, I don’t plan on enrolling in every town we go to.”

He sighed but stood, Sam jumping up to next to him, and took the paperwork back to the lady at the desk. She smiled and took it off him, flipping through the papers. Once she had done that she nodded, “everything seems good. Tommy Collins, I recognise the name.”

Dean nearly swore, he had chosen the id he used to toy with the police. How could he be so stupid? His mind had been on Sam and school when he had chosen them, that’s what had happened. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam pale, and knew he needed to do something before Sam could freak out.

“Wasn’t he on the news for something?” She continued. 

“I share the name with someone.”

She clicked her fingers, “he was a victim of Dean Winchester, right?”

“Yeah, years ago.”

Sam’s eyes were wide as he listened. All he could think of was the idea of them being found out just because he wanted to go to school. A vision of his brother and father behind bars flashed in his mind.

“I hope they find him soon, the world would be a better place without him.”

Dean humed noncommittally and sighed in relief when she went back to the paperwork.


	34. Chapter 34

“I have to get new books, and stationary and a bag, oh can I get new shoes as well? Or maybe new jeans,” Sam rattled as they drove back to the motel.

“Jeez, Sammy. Calm down. We have until Monday to get you sorted.” Dean replied. 

It had gone well, no problems at all. The paperwork was all correct, no one questioned the fake names, and Sam was enrolled for Monday. Grade nine. Once they had gotten to the car, Sam had hugged Dean again, excited about Monday but also extremely grateful that Dean had let Sam go. It was hard for Dean, Sam knew that.

“I can’t wait. I wonder what it’s actually like?” Sam daydreamed, staring out the front window.

“Busy and boring,” Dean replied snarkily.

“How can something be busy but also boring?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, turning the corner. “It just can.”

They drove in peaceful silence the rest of the way. Sam was sitting and reciting his new character. Ben Collins, from Fruita Colorado. 14 years old, big brother Tommy’s 19. Parents died five months ago, that’s why they moved to Riverside.

It was routine for Sam, to rehearse his character. He always knew the basics of his character and the rest he either made up or used his actual information. Dean didn't have to rehearse his character, he just mesmerized his within seconds of getting it and didn't need to fill in the blanks with his own information, he was good at thinking on the spot and making things up.

The motel looked empty from the outside, the lights off and the door closed so it surprised both brothers when John Winchester stood up when they walked into the small room. He had a fresh cut down the side of his face, his left arm was in a white, cheap sling and his shirt had been ripped apart to show another long gash going from the base of his neck to his belly button. His jeans were blood stained and he only had one shoe on. He looked tired with bags under his bloodshot eyes and his hair was a mess.

“Dad?” Dean asked, stunned.

“Hey, boys,” John muttered, collapsing back onto the ratty sofa.

“I’ll get the first-aid kit,” Sam announced, walking back to the Impala where they kept the heavy duty first aid kit for situations just like these. 

John had decided that hospitals were too risky and they only time they had gone to one was when Sam had jumped off a shed after Dean and had broken his arm, Dean had to carry Sam on his bike all the way to the hospital.

Dean walked over to his father and helped him lie down on his back. “What happened?”

“I was trying to get this gun. It’s an heirloom on your mother’s side and I finally figured out where it was but your grandfather wasn't about to give it up,” John motioned to his battered body, “as you can see.”

Sam walked back into the room, carrying the clear box and both he and Dean made light work of stitching their bloodied father back up.

“Where were you guys? When I got back?” John asked as Dean handed him a bottle of whiskey.

“We enrolled Sam in school. He wanted to find out what school was actually like,” Dean answered.

John nodded, taking another drink. “I knew this day would come, you used fake names?”

“Do I look like a fool?” Dean asked bewildered.

“Yup,” Sam chimed sitting down on the armchair, earning a soft smack around the head that messed up his slightly long hair.

“Don’t be a smartass,” he muttered, callopsing so he was sitting beside Sam.

Sam smiled up at him, “I’m not.”

“Of course, we did,” Dean finally answered John. “Ben and,” he pointed to Sam, “Tommy,” he pointed to himself, “Collins. From Colorado, somewhere around Blackwater Ridge.”

“Tommy Collins? Really?”

“I messed up, it’s fine. Now tell us more about the gun.”

Sam moved slightly, wriggling so he was closer to Dean. Trying to get comfortable. Dean sighed, placed his hands on Sam’s hips and pulled him up, Sam was placed on Dean’s lap and they got themselves ready. 

John sighed before he started. “Mary told me that back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. Samuel Colt was your mother’s great great something’s uncle and has been passed down from family to family. Mary should have gotten it when we got married but Samuel, her father didn't want to give it to us. Do you remember Samuel?”

Dean nodded but Sam shook his head. Dean leant forward and whispered into Sam’s ear, “you’re named after him.”

“Wow, I had no idea,” Sam replied flatly. 

Flicking Sam's head Dean muttering, “smartass.”

“Anyway, I just wanted it back. You, boys, are the rightful owners but Samuel didn't take kindly to me trying to steal it and this is the result,” John finished. “It’s not all that interesting.”

“Why’s it so special then?” Sam asked, leaning back onto Dean.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Different family members said different things. Some say that nothing is special. Others say that it was the first revolver ever made. Your great-aunt Beth said it was used to kill evil things like demons and vampires.”

“A demon hunting gun,” Dean laughed, “Beth must be off her rocker.”

Sam giggled at his big brother and nodded. “There is no such thing as demons.”

John sighed again, relaxing into the sofa. “Exactly.”

~~

“I’m ready. Wait, no. Dean, I’m nervous.” Sam babbled as he got ready on a Monday morning. New books and pencils filled his new backpack and his new shoes didn't squeak like the old ones. They had gone shopping on Friday, Sam choosing all new stationary and a couple new outfits since most of his were second hand and falling to pieces.

“We can call the whole thing off Sammy. You don’t have to go,” Dean replied, resting against the door.

“No, I want too. I’m excited. Let’s go,” Sam rushed, grabbing his bag he squeezed past Dean and raced out to the Impala. “Dean!” He whined when Dean didn't even move. “We have to go!”

Dean chuckled and sauntered to the car. “‘Kay SammySam. Deep breaths, calm down.”

Sam took a couple of deep breaths and they got in the car.

“It’s going to be fine Sam, you’re going to love it.” Dean encouraged.

“I thought you said it was boring.”

Dean nodded, “yeah for me. They gave me high school books a couple of times. I got bored. But you Sammy, you’re going to love it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam took another deep breath but when it didn't work he reached for his big brother’s hand to hold. Dean didn't even take his eyes off the road when Sam reached for his hand, just gripped back as tightly.

After some more paperwork was signed by Dean, Sam was ready to start school. He was late, school had already been going for about two months but it didn't matter to him, he just wanted to be in the classroom already.

Dean leant down a bit and hugged Sam tightly. “If you need anything or want to leave just get the school to call, I’ll be down in a few minutes ‘kay Benny?”

Sam smiled, “‘kay Tom. I will.”

“Go and have fun. See you at two thirty-five. Don’t be late, okay?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded. “I’ll see you at two thirty-five. Thank you.”

“Have a good first day,” Dean smiled as they broke apart from the hug.

“I’ll take you to your first class,” the teacher said, walking in from the office.

Sam nodded and followed her out of the small room filled with student’s artwork. Sam twisted to wave to Dean as he walked into the hallway. Dean couldn't help but think of his first day of school when he cried so much they made a deal with him to call Sam every lunch time.

Dean was smiling as he walked out of the building, thinking of Sam’s face as he walked away, then he started to frown. He hadn't left Sam alone for more than two hours in over ten years, and now he had to wait over six hours until he could come back to get his little brother. 

As selfish as it was, Dean really hoped Sam didn't like school all that much, he needed his little brother next to him at all times.

It was more than that. If he didn’t have sam beside him he couldn’t concentrate. The world went hazy around the edges. Dean had always been a smart kid, he knew that, but when it came to Sam things changed. He couldn’t think properly when Sam was on his mind, the only times he could remember was when he was punishing someone, then Sam was on his mind and everything was crystal clear. Sure, he messed up twice, but he still knew what he was doing. Even if he didn’t want to do it.

He drove the short drive back to the motel, Sam on his mind like always, and sat in the car in the carpark for a few minutes before getting out and walking into the motel. 

“How was Sam?” John asked, walking out of his bedroom when he heard the door open. 

“Happy.”

“How are you?”

“If Sam’s okay, it’s fine.”

John looked at his son, he looked on the verge of tears, “it’s okay, Dean. I get that this is hard, but just imagine how happy Sam is.”

“Sam’s never been apart from me, dad, how is he going to handle it?”

“He has been apart from you, when you were you two were young.”

“And he doesn’t remember any of it.”

Smiling, John patted Dean on the shoulder and moved to the table in the kitchen. No longer did he spend his days pouring over research. In fact, Dean didn’t know what he did all day, he also didn’t care that much. “You and Sam are two very different people. Sam is going to thrive in school.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s good at being told what to do, isn’t he? So school is going to be good for him. You were never like that, you hated, still do, being told what to do. I know this hard, but you want the best for Sam right? This is the best option right now.”

Dean thought for a moment, pondering what his father had said. “Well, it doesn't matter, he’s not going to another school.”

“That’s for you and Sam to decide.”

“It’s for me to decide.”

“You should let Sam have cme control over his own life. Are you going to control Sam for the rest of your lives?”

Without hesitation, Dean nodded.


	35. Chapter 35

“Then I had chemistry, which I really liked, then I went to lunch and sat with the kids from my AP English class and my AP maths, Ava, Andy, Rose, and Lily,” Sam babbled excitedly. “Then after lunch, I had French which I’m not that good at because I’ve never spoken it before but my teacher told me that I have a talent.”

Dean’s wish for Sam to not like school had not come true, Sam had loved it. He had spent the last 15 minutes explaining everything that happened during his first day of school in detail. From describing all his teachers to the new friends he made to the classes he was taking and which ones he liked best.

Sam continued. “Then I had my last period which was art. They were finishing their painting so the teacher just got me to start the next topic a few days early. I really like it, we study french revolution art for a bit then we get to make our own modernised copy of it. I had art with Rose, who I found out is a dancer and ballet is her favourite. I told her I loved watching the ballet and she asked if I would want to try out ballet, how crazy is that?”

Dean pulled into the motel carpark, “are you going to?”

“What?” Sam asked pulling his backpack and stepping out of the car.

“Do ballet?” Dean replied, walking hand in hand with Sam up to their room. “You do like it.”

“Why? So you can laugh at me for the rest of my life? No thanks.”

“I wouldn't laugh at you, Sammy! I’d come to every show and take you to every practice,” Dean replied, actually upset that Sam thought that about him.

“Maybe I’ll try it. I might ask Rose about it tomorrow,” Sam replied, throwing his bag onto the table. He went to the kitchen and opened the cupboards. Empty. Sam sighed before shifting to the fridge. Also Empty. “Couldn’t you have gone to the supermarket while I was at school?”

“I should’ve. What do we have?” Dean asked walking over to the empty fridge. “Oh. I’ll go to the store now, coming?”

Sam nodded smiling. He liked it when Dean acted like Sam had a choice. They both knew that Sam wasn't able to stay by himself like that, and Dean asking was a nice gesture that Sam enjoyed. Even if it only happened sometimes.

They both piled back into the car, not commenting on the absence of their father. He was still after the gun and had left just after mid morning. Dean and Sam couldn't figure out why it was so important to him, it was just a gun after all that didn't even belong to his family. 

Ever since they went on the run, with John actually knowing, he had become obsessive over the strangest things and couldn't stop until he had finished what he had started.

The drive to the small grocery store was quick and silent. Five minutes later they were standing in the first aisle with a basket, shopping on stolen credit cards. They bought everything they would need for the rest of the week, they hardly ever bought for more than a week at a time, in case they had to skip town fast they didn't want a whole lot of food slowing them down. Their policy sometimes meant that they didn't have enough food at the start of the week.

“Oh, can I have this?” Sam asked, pointing at a box of cereal. 

“Why do you always want the healthy crap?” Dean asked, pulling the muesli from the shelf and putting it in the cart. 

“All we eat is crap, Dean, I like eating health sometimes,” Sam shrugged and was about to start waking when a man in beige suit barged past them, pushing Sam’s shoulder with his own in the process. 

He turned around and glared at Sam, to the shock of both brothers, and yelled at him. “Can you watch where you stand? Honestly, I’m in a rush and you’re out here standing in the middle of the isel.”

“What-” Sam started. 

“Don’t interrupt me, boy, you need to learn some goddamned manners.”

Dean stepped forward, pushing Sam behind him. “Excuse me?”

“Are you deaf? That little bitch needs to learn some goddamn-”

The man didn’t to get to finish his sentence. Dean swung his fist and punched him across the jaw. He staggered back, dropping his basket, and glared at them. Dean was about to continue his assault when Sam lay his hand on Dean’s arm.

“Yes?” Dean asked softly, “what’s wrong? Did he hurt you? I swear I will end him.”

“No, look,” Sam replied, pointing at the people gathered at the end of the isle. 

Sighing, Dean took a deep breath, grabbed Sam’s hand and led them to the next isle. Watching as the other customers scattered away. 

After a while, and no incidents later, they were in the Impala and on the way home, Sam happily sucking on a lollipop in the passenger seat. Dean had spent more than usual at the discount store so that Sam could get what he wanted, including a lot of candy and dried apricots, Sam’s absolute favourite.

It was just after three when they got back to the motel, John still nowhere to be seen. Sam helped Dean put away the food, placing everything neatly on each shelf in the cupboard and the slightly warm fridge. 

After all the food was put away, Sam went back to his bag and started on his homework. He had been given a lot, to catch up on all the missed work. Nearly five hours later, just before eight he stood up and stretched, grinning over at his big brother lying on the sofa and watching a movie about the wild west, Sam couldn't place it.

“Done?” Dean asked, standing as well.

“For tonight, yup. Dinner?”

“Mac’n’cheese,” Dean responded, pulling out the ingredients he needed. “Your favourite in celebration.”

Sam tilted his curiously. “What’re we celebrating?”

“Your first day at a proper school and how much you enjoyed it,” Dean replied smiling down at Sam. Sam smiled back.

About a quarter of an hour later, both boys were sitting opposite each other and shovelling food into their mouths. They didn't talk much, didn't need to. For the two brothers, the other’s presence was enough to calm them, it had been like that since Sam was born. Dean could still remember the feeling when he looked into his little brother’s eyes for the first time. 

The possessive feeling, like when he got a new toy only timed by a thousand. He still got that feeling when he looked into Sam’s hazelly eyes, Sam was his, and only his and Dean wouldn't stop until the entire world knew it. Starting with the douche from the store. 

Sam felt the same but at the same time, not so much. It was more like, he knew he was Dean’s, knew that Dean was in charge of everything, and Sam didn't mind one bit. He couldn't remember the first time he saw Dean, but the first memory of Dean was Dean smashing his leg, it wasn't the best memory but whenever Sam was upset he would think back to that moment how Dean had taken charge and Sam had to listen, it was comfortable to Sam. 

After they had finished eating the mac’n’cheese, they moved to the sofa to watch some TV before they went to bed. A black and white romance was on so they cuddled up together (part because it was cold and part because they wanted to) to watch the cheesy movie.

Sam fell asleep on the sofa, part way through the movie so Dean carried him to their double bed and took off his shoes and jeans, letting Sam sleep in his t-shirt and underwear. Dean to stripped into a t-shirt and his underwear before curling up beside his baby brother and falling asleep to the sound of Sam breathing softly.

The next morning, Sam woke up before Dean and got ready for his day at school. He was excited to see his friends again, go to school again even if it was only for a few weeks before they had to leave again. 

Maybe next year, he would be able to go back to school again for a few weeks. 

Dean woke up as Sam started buttering their toast, quickly changing out of his shirt and underwear into a new set of clothes before joining Sam in the small dining room to eat breakfast.

After breakfast, they got into the car. Still, the didn't even mention John or how he still wasn't at the motel. The last Sam had seen of him was early morning Monday when he had said a casual ‘have fun at school’ over his shoulder as Sam left. 

The brothers were used to it, ever since Dean had turned eight he would leave them overnight and as they got older he would leave for longer periods of time. Nowadays, John could leave for weeks with no contact, the boys wouldn't even know if their father was alive or in jail until he walked back in the door or they saw it on the news (John had only been arrested once since they had been on the run, Sam and Dean finding out because the news reported on it).

“Have a good day at school,” Dean muttered into Sam’s hair as they hugged in the parked car outside the school.

“I will see you at two thirty-five,” Sam smiled at Dean before jumping out of the car and rushing to the small school.

“I can handle six hours,” Dean whispered to himself as he drove away. He sighed, “no I can’t.”

~~

“How much homework have you got for the weekend?” Dean asked as they drove to their motel on Friday afternoon. 

“Not a lot.”

“Really? I don’t believe you.” 

“Why?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “last time you said that you were doing work for like, five hours.”

“I should be done by tonight,” Sam elobated. “Why?”

“Awesome, and I want the weekend with my Sam, I miss you.”

Sam laughed, shaking his head, “why?”

“You’ve been gone all week. I can hardly cope with a day, how do you think I feel?”

The car was silent after Dean spoke. Sam hadn’t really thought about how his brother would have felt about the choice Sam had made. Dean needed him, he knew that, and here he was, trying to spend time away from him. His heart dropped and he felt terrible, like someone had just punched him in the stomach. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s okay,” Dean interrupted with a sigh. “I’m happy that you’re happy, and I’m glad you get to experience this whole thing, I just wish you weren’t away from me.”

“You know, I don’t have to go-”

Again, Dean interrupted Sam, pulling into the motel carpark, “no. Honestly, I’m fine. I can handle a few weeks without you, just please don’t expect to be going to school in the next town.”

“I don’t,” Sam replied, lying slightly. Sure, he didn’t think he would allowed to, but he had wanted to. Not anymore though, he didn’t want to put his brother through this for his own sake.


	36. Chapter 36

John was back. They noticed the car outside their motel instantly. It was just like any other car that John Winchester had stolen over the last couple of years. Same make and model, it pissed Dean off to no end that John took the risk of taking the same car. 

They were right, John was sitting at the table when they walked in, his duffle carelessly thrown beside his bed. He didn't look hurt, only tired of the bags under his eyes were anything to go by.

“Hey, boys,” John said.

“Hey, dad,” both boys replied carelessly as the walked in. Sam walked straight to the table and started pulling out books from his bag.

He stood, “I’m going to the library,” he trailed off but the boys heard something about computers. Neither cared enough to ask him to speak up. 

Sitting at the table, Sam was preparing to start his chemistry homework, about an hour after they got home when John walked in the door.

“Boys. I’ve got to talk to you,” He muttered as he sat opposite Sam. Dean walked over and stood behind Sam’s chair, his hands resting on Sam’s shoulders. “We have to go. I think Officer Henriksen is on to us and we need to lay low for a bit. Probably head out and camp for a few months, that or Canada.”

Sam sucked in a breath, “no.” 

He shocked everyone, he had never outright said ‘no’ to leaving a place like that. Usually, he would just help Dean pack up the motel room in silence and follow the two older Winchesters to the next place on the list.

“Sam,” John sighed.

Sam shook his head. “No. You go, Dean and I can stay here and I can go to school,” then he started on his school work again as if the conversation was finished.

“Sammy, listen,” John began again.

“No.”

John sighed again and stood up again, pacing the small room he ran a hand through his hair. He needed to leave here, and Sam being difficult was just another problem to add to the ever-growing list. Especially if Sam got Dean on his side, Dean would fit tooth and nail to make Sam happy and John wanted Dean happy, so he wouldn't go out and kill a random citizen because he was upset. Having Sam say ‘no’ like that made John’s life a lot more difficult.

“Sam, I get you like this town, but please, you have to understand that we need to leave.”

“I don’t want to. I’ve actually got a life here now! I’ve made friends and I’ve joined clubs. I don’t want to just pack and leave like we always do. I want a life, even if it’s for a week.”

“Do you want us to be caught?”

He glared at his father, “Dean’s never been caught.”

“And what, you want him to start now?”

“It’s been ten years and he’s never been caught, I’m sure we can stay here for another two weeks.” 

“No, Sam, we’re leaving.”

Sam stood, pushing his chair back, making Dean jump to the side to avoid being hit. “I am not running from this town again because you think Hendrickson is onto us.”

“Yes, you are.”

“You can’t make me.”

“Dean, please talk some sense into your brother and get him to quit being too difficult,” John instructed. “We need to go, and preferably tonight.”

Dean frowned at John’s choice of words but nevertheless turned to Sam and sighed. “Sammy, I’m sorry but we do have to go. I would prefer not to go to jail for the rest of my life.”

Sam pouted, “Dee, please.”

Dean was torn, what to do? He looked down at Sam, who was now standing beside him. Sam was staring at Dean with his infamous puppy-dog eyes and Dean was about to succumb but John sighed, causing him to look away.

“This isn’t up for debate.” 

“This is my life!”

“Sam, your life is about to be a padded cell if we don’t leave.”

“And that’s your fault! This is all your fault, you could have helped Dean but you didn’t, so now we’re on the run.”

John and Dean both went slack. Shocked at Sam’s words. 

“Help him how?” John asked. He knew Sam didn’t think that Dean was a bad person, he knew Sam didn’t think what Dean had did was bad. So hearing him say that confused him, and it confused Dean as well.

“I don’t know, kept the police from ever finding out.”

“How? Come on then Sam, enlighten me on how I was supposed to do that.”

Sam didn’t answer, just kept glaring at his father.

“Dean doesn’t need that. We all need to leave,” John continued. Ignoring Dean’s dirty look as they spoke about him.

“Well, I’m not leaving. You can leave without us. That would make your life so much better, wouldn’t it?”

After a moment, John stalked over and backhanded Sam across the face so hard that Sam fell over and landed on the ground with a thump. There was silence in the house for a moment, John may have been unobservant but he never, ever, hit his children. 

Dean saw it in slow motion. 

His anger took over him instantly and he reached behind him as John turned around, huffing in anger. Dean was standing in front of the kitchen bench when John hit Sam so it was very easy for him to reach behind a pull out a large knife that he had been using to chop carrots.

“Dean! No!” Sam shouted when he saw. 

He turned to look at Sam, his anger only getting larger when he saw the red handprint covering Sam’s left cheek. John was still facing the other way so Dean went behind him and plunged the knife into John’s back, John screamed out in agony and falling down. Dean kept stabbing until his arm started to hurt and John was lying in a pool of blood.

It wasn’t the first time he had stabbed his father. As he plunged the knife into his father over and over he couldn’t help but recall the time in Sioux Falls, all those years ago. 

Dean’s entire body had been covered in the stuff, thick blood covered nearly every surface in the motel. Dean dropped the knife and with a metallic clang it hit the ground beside his blood covered sneakers.

By far, it was the most gruesome murder. Dean couldn’t even count the amount of stab wounds in his back. There was blood everywhere.

For a few minutes the two of them sat there. Silently. They just stared at the body of their father. It wasn’t the first dead body they had ever seen but it was the most shocking. Both of them felt numb, not sad nor happy, just empty. 

“Dean?” Sam’s small voice snapped him out of his haze.

“Sammy?”

“You killed him.”

“I did.”

Again, there was silence. 

“Why?”

“Had to.”

It took Sam a moment to respond. “Why?” 

“He hurt you.”

Blood covered Dean’s hands. The bloody knife lay at his feet and Sam was sitting silently, shocked in the background. The body was face down, multiple stab wounds littered his back. Dean wiped his face to rid it of the blood splatter but only managed to smear more blood across his slightly pale face. Dean reached his hand back to Sam who then slipped his hand into his big brother’s. 

Together they walked across the threshold out of the motel and into the fading sunlight to the car and they drove, leaving everything but each other behind.


	37. Chapter 37

The Impala was warm, heat blasted their tear-stained faces. Sam had started to cry first, as soon as they were sitting on the leather seats he had tears streaming down his face and sobs racked his body. Dean started to cry as well, silent tears fell from his eyes as he started at the motel door. Just behind that door was their father’s dead body. Dean felt worse than all the other times he had killed combined, especially because Sam was sitting beside him sobbing loudly.

Blood coated both boys. Dean’s entire body, from head to toe, was covered in thick dark liquid. His hands were the worse, you couldn't see a single speck of skin it was all just the dark blood, his face had smears of the blood as well, under his eyes from where he had wiped away the tears and on his left cheek, where he had tried to get rid of some of the splatters but only managed to make it worse. His previously light grey t-shirt had turned black after being coated in the stuff and his jeans were becoming stiff with the blood. 

Sam didn't have it as bad, he had splatters covering his entire body and his hand was covered in the blood from holding Dean’s hand. His hair had the most, it had started sticking together in bloody clumps.

Dean started the car, still, they were silent as Dean drove for most of an hour north. Anchor Bay was on the west side of Lake St Claire in Michigan and Canada. It was a pretty place for them to drive to after Dean murdered their father. 

They were sitting in the car park, looking at the lake silently, holding hands. Sam moved over more, so his body was firmly pushed up against Dean’s and he lay his head on Dean’s shoulder. They had stopped crying about half way to Anchor Bay, staring out the windows in a painful silence.

Sam had been angry for a fleeting moment, his brother had killed his father. It was all Dean’s fault, Dean had gotten them into all this mess and it was Dean that killed not only both his parents but also his aunt. Then, almost as fast as it came, Sam wasn't angry anymore. He couldn't be. Dean had done it for him, all Dean wanted to do was help Sam, look after Sam and Sam knew that he had to let him. 

John had let Dean do whatever he wanted, whether it be choosing dinner, deciding where they go next or not letting John talk to Sam for periods of time, John would let it slide. Sam had to do the same thing, Dean needed his help, Sam knew that something wasn't right in Dean’s brain but he didn't mind one bit. Dean kept Sam happy and now it was Sam’s turn to keep Dean happy.

It was cloudy. The weather reflecting the Winchester’s feelings. The lake was calm, small waves rolling about but the piers were empty, people not wanting to go fishing on the cloudy and cold day.

The boys sat in the Impala for some time, the heat blasting on their faces and the blood drying.

It was almost peaceful.

Almost.

Dean turned the key and the car came to life. The brothers looked at each other, really looked at each for a few minutes while the car sat idle in the deserted parking lot. Dean leant forward and placed his forehead on Sam’s, closing their eyes they sat like this for some time. 

They were still holding hands when Dean pulled back. He pulled Sam closer to his side, Sam was almost on Dean’s lap. He placed the car in gear and started driving towards the lake, the gate stopped them at one point so Dean had to turn around and take a left, away from the empty parking lot.

He parked the car just beside the pier, they were facing down it and got out. Sam watched in the mirror as he walked to the trunk, opened it and got something out. Whatever it was, he kept it from Sam.

“I love you, Sammy. You know that, right?” Dean murmured when he was back in the car.

“Of course, and I love you too,” Sam replied back in a whisper.

“And, do you remember what I used to tell you? What I’d do if you ever left?” Dean asked.

“I do,” Sam answered.

“You never ever left me.” Dean smiled sadly, “you were always such a good boy.”

Sam smiled back at Dean just as sadly, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder once more. It was peaceful now, the rhythmic movement of the idle car was so familiar to both the boys. 

Death and sadness were forgotten, all they thought about was the other brother.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Forever?”

“Yes.”

Dean nodded, placed his hand in his pocket and brought out a length of rope. Sam’s eyes went wide and he slid across the seat, towards his door. He knew what Dean was doing and he didn’t want it.

“No.”

“What?”

“Don’t.”

He sighed, and lunged, grabbing Sam’s hip in one hand and his wrist in the other. He took the wrist furthest from him and tied it to the steering wheel. It wasn’t too tight, he didn’t want it hurt but Sam wouldn’t be getting out of it.

“Dean-”

“Trust me.”

“I don’t want to. Not right now.”

“You’ve always trusted me. Always let me do what I needed to do to keep you safe. Do you trust me now?”

Sam was silent for a moment, tears in his eyes. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

Dean smiled at him, “my good Sammy.”

The pier was just big enough for the Impala to fit in, driving down at illegal speeds Dean tried not to scratch the beautiful paint job, it was hard but he managed to do it.

Both boys felt like they were flying when the car leapt from the wooden pier until they crashed into the icy water. 

The water starting filling up the car, washing their feet of all the blood. Sam looked over at Dean in distress, he didn't want to die. Sam was so scared and Dean knew it so, just before the water reached their knees, he pulled Sam in close and hugged him tightly. Sam was shivering and fresh tears fell from his face while Dean sat emotionless and hugged his younger brother.

Dean looked into Sam’s eyes and smiled. “Love Sammy.”

“Love Dee,” Sam whispered back. It was their catchphrase. Love Dee just meant that Sam loved him and Dean would smile and say he loved Sam.

The water was up to their chests now, quickly filling the trusty car. Dean felt it was fitting to take the car out with them, it had been their home since Sam was six months old. They had lived in out and now they were going to die in it.

The water was nearly to their chins when Dean leant down and kissed Sam, straight on the lips. It wasn’t normal, Dean hadn't kissed Sam on the lips since they were small children. Sure, kisses on the forehead and check were a daily occurrence but never on the lips. It surprised both of them but neither broke the kiss as the icy water went past their faces and completely covered the two brothers.

Sam died first, and only a few seconds later Dean joined him in whatever afterlife was planned for the two brothers.

Finally, the two were free of the world and the world was free of them.


	38. Chapter 38

**1997**

Chuck and Becky Rosen were sitting in their newly furnished living room. They had just moved into a one-bedroom apartment in Dallas, Texas and they were so proud of the small place. They had painted it and decorated it to their taste exactly. It was perfect for them.

The news was on. Two reporters, one female and one male, Bela Talbot and Cryus Styne respectively, sat behind a desk. Sports news didn't really appeal to either person so they weren't actually paying any attention to the glowing TV. When the other reporter started talking both Becky and Chuck started to pay attention, in fact, everyone in the entire country was paying attention to this report.

“This story contains sensitive material, viewer caution is advised,” The brown haired female reporter started. “The eleven-year search for the infamous murder, Dean Winchester has come to an abrupt end in Detroit, Michigan today. Dean Winchester confessed at age seven to the murders of Mary Winchester, Piper Kaptein, Katherine Floe, Jimmy Novak, Tommy Collins and Karen Singer. Dean’s confession shocked and disturbed the entire nation. John, Dean and Samuel Winchester have been found dead at two different locations.” 

She paused and took a breath before continuing. “For eleven years Dean and his father John Winchester have been on the run from the authorities with younger brother Samuel Winchester. Most of the child psychology experts agreed that Samuel had been conditioned by the two older men since he was a young child. We now go live to Kate Milligan where they found the brothers.”

The TV flashed and Kate Milligan was standing in front of a lake with emergency response teams and the FBI working behind her. There was a pause before Kate started talking.

“Thank you, Bela. I am standing at the scene where the 1967 Chevy Impala was found early this morning by a local fisherman. Both brothers were pronounced dead on arrival and have been estimated to be in the water here for around two days. John Winchester was also found later this morning dead in a motel an hour south of here. Here with me, I have Detective Howard to explain what happened to the Winchesters.”

An older balding man appeared on the screen next to Kate, a grim expression on his face. “We believe that Dean Winchester stabbed his father in the motel room for an unknown reason and took Samuel and the car to this lake where they sat in this parking lot before he drove both of them off the pier.”

“Do you have any idea why Dean, after nearly eleven years, snapped and killed not only his father but his brother and himself?” Kate asked.

Detective Howard shook his head gently. “Dean Winchester was not a stable person, this is obvious but one example is that his latest fake name was Tommy Collins, after one of his victims. If John hadn’t taken him all those years ago then we could have helped the boy. Dean Winchester could have snapped because of anything, from a simple argument with a waitress to John abusing him or his brother. We do know that all the killings were motivated by a made-up threat to his younger brother Samuel so it is safe to assume all three deaths were motivated because something happened to Samuel.”

“Can I ask how the bodies were found?” Kate asked the frowning Detective.

“Wrapped in each other's arms and from what we can tell, they were kissing as they died,” Howard answered.

Kate was silent for a few moments, obviously shocked at the revelation. “And,” Kate began after a minute, “what about John Winchester?”

“John Winchester was found in a motel with multiple, at last count, it was over fifty, in a hotel south of here. A knife covered in Dean’s fingerprints was found on his body so we have concluded that it was Dean Winchester who killed his father,” Howard replied. “I have to get back now, excuse me.”

“Thank you for answering the questions,” Kate said before he walked away to a group of men in police uniforms.

Chuck looked over at Becky and sucked in a breath. Both had been eagerly awaiting any news of Dean Winchester, Becky especially. 

“You okay?” He asked her. 

“I don’t know.”

Lily Floe was her sister and Dean had taken her away from her all those years ago for reasons Becky just couldn't understand. The TV switched back to the two reporters and Becky collapsed into Chuck’s arms sobbing. The boy who had ruined her life was dead and she didn't know how to feel. On one hand, she was happy he was finally gone but the other side of her was angry that he wasn't being punished for his crimes, he just died.

The screen cut to a picture of Dean Winchester that looked fairly recent. Beside it was text that read ‘DEAN WINCHESTER. 1979-1997’. After Dean appeared it was Sam, both a baby picture and a recent picture that was from a fake passport, again the text read ‘SAMUEL WINCHESTER. 1983-1997’. Then it was John, a picture of him holding both boys, that looked like someone took it on a phone trying not be spotted and a passport photo. ‘JOHN WINCHESTER. 1954-1997’.

After the Winchester’s pictures had flashed off the screen, there was a montage of Dean’s victims. Mary Winchester, Piper Kaptein, Katherine Floe, Jimmy Novak, Tommy Collins, Karen Singer as well as all the other victims he had killed since he had escaped ten years ago. 

Fresh tears came to Becky’s eyes when Katherine photo and dates came onto the screen. Interestingly, both John and Sam re-appeared on the TV as victims of Dean. 

If you want to know; many people across the country agreed with John being on the list but, there was a big backlash after Sam’s picture. Many thought it was disrespectful to the other victims as Sam was driven off a pier and obviously didn't fight back, even if he did have his hand tied to the car, there was no sign of a struggle anywhere on either body or in the car itself, and the others would’ve fought back if they could of. 

Kate started talking again. “We contacted family members of the victims. None wanted to be filmed right now but Katherine Floe’s sister released a statement,” Becky had been contacted that morning but had declined being filmed and settled writing a statement. 

“Katherine was my baby girl and I will never get over her death, I will love her for the rest of my days. I am happy Dean Winchester is dead, the entire family is but we all send our prayers to Sam Winchester, he was a victim to Dean just like our Kathy,” There was a pause before Kate started to talk again. “The death of Dean Winchester brings closure to many families. Back to you Bela and Cryus.”

Bela and Cyrus flashed onto the TV, still sitting behind the desk. “This is an ongoing investigation, check our website for more information regally,” Bela said.

Cryus nodded at Bela before turning to the camera and saying. “Stay tuned, more news after the break.” The TV went black for a split second before an ad came on, both Becky and Chuck were staring at the TV but neither could tell you what was on.

Becky slowly turned to Chuck. “It’s finally over. He’s dead.”

**2017**

Castiel was nervous, really nervous as he walked into room 401. Psychology. They had their presentation today, they each got assigned someone famous that they would do a study on, Castiel had really wanted Ted Bundy, he was the man that made Castiel want to be a criminal physiologist in the first place but instead he got one of the most famous serial killers of his lifetime.

Dean Mother-Fucking Winchester.

The boy that killed both parents and his beloved brother before himself as well as other victims. It hadn't been too hard to get information, most of his, his brother’s and father’s files, as well as the notes, where public now, as well as the hundreds of books written about him from ‘Dean’s real story’ to ‘Was it really Dean?’ to ‘Child Killers; Dean Winchester edition’. 

A movie was even made about Dean Winchester, although no one would call that factual.

Finding the information hadn't been hard, putting it together had been. Some people thought that he had schizophrenia, while some believe he had tricked the psychologist. Some people thought that he had multiple personality disorder while some people (usually the general public) just simply thought he was too crazy to put a label on.

Everyone had their own opinion on the Winchesters.

Castiel sighed as he sat down next to his best friend, Anna Milton. “You ready for this?” He asked, flipping through his cue-cards.

Anna laughed, her red hair flipping over her shoulder. “No, no way. You should be, though, how many people were you able to interview? I got a big fat zero.”

“Two. It’s not like they gave me much, though. I’m up first as well,” Castiel replied.

“Well, good luck,” Anna whispered as the professor, Professor Morrison, walked to the front of the class, a large binder tucked under his arm.

“Good morning class, it’s presentation day today. I’m sure we can get through all twenty so before the weekends but let’s get started. Castiel, you’re up first.”

Castiel walked to the front of the class and stepped onto the short podium. He took three deep breaths and smiled at Anna before starting the presentation worth nearly half his grade for that year.

“Dean Winchester, 18 at time of death, was a very ill child. His first kill was at age four, his own mother. He stabbed her with a knife before setting her dead body on fire. He told agents and psychologists that he did it for his brother, there was no threat present to Samuel other than the fact that his mother was pregnant. Dean also killed children, strangers, both women and men, and then his ‘fostered’ aunt and, his father. When Dean Winchester killed himself, almost twenty years ago to the day, he also killed his brother who he had spent his entire life protecting. In his interview with Meg Masters, he made it clear that all the killings were motivated by Sam in some way or another. He killed nine-year-old Jimmy Novak for slapping his brother. Sam and Dean’s relationship was psychotically, irrationally and some even say erotically, co-dependent to a deadly extreme. Many, including myself, believe that Sam Winchester had Dependent Personality Disorder. 

Looking at Sam’s everyday life it wouldn't be hard for him to develop Dependent personality disorder, he wasn't allowed to go to school or engage with other people and was ruled by Dean in every aspect of his life, in a diary that he wrote when he was around seven, he talks about his relationship with Dean and from the way he writes, it sounds like he idolises his big brother in an unhealthy way. Here is a small extract from the diary.

‘Today, Dean and I went to mini-golf before we had lunch at a diner just south of our motel. Dean was great, he got the ball in the hole every time but still helped me when it was my turn get the ball into the hole. Like always, he was patient and didn't get angry when I couldn't get the ball in. I had chicken nuggets and chips for lunch, I made Dean chose even though he wanted me to choose, I didn't know but Dean did. Dean went to the bathroom at the diner and I hated sitting alone so much, it was awful because I didn't know what to do, Dean wasn't there to tell me so he’s promised to take me with him to the bathroom every time he goes. Dean’s the best.’

I was able to contact twins, Michael and Gabriel who were friends with Dean Winchester before he killed Jimmy Novak. When I asked what Dean was like, they could only say that he seemed shy but he was nice. They could tell that he loved Sam a lot, just from the few weeks, they knew each other. Gabriel said that Dean was the type of guy ‘you could be friends for a long time’. When they found out about Dean, they were shocked; no one from their group of friends could fathom the idea that Dean would kill like that. I also learned that Dean called Samuel, Sammy but of anyone else did, he would instantly threaten to punch them in the mouth. ‘Only I can call him that’ is what he would say to anyone, including teachers and friends.

Only on occasion does a severely mentally ill child kill. These are children who have lost contact with reality. Their cases are often well documented with records of previous treatments that failed. Many of the cases are never tried; the killer is declared unfit to stand trial. There are those few children who seem to kill without any remorse, yet whose parents seem to be loving and kind. The dangerously antisocial child is often the fodder of newspaper headlines. These juvenile offenders typically exhibit a conduct disorder, severely disruptive behaviour that continues for over six months. These are the kids who kill their parents merely for some sort of instrumental, selfish end, never having to ask before borrowing the car again, for instance.”

Castiel stopped and looked around, taking a few deep breaths and pausing to gather his thoughts momentarily. The professor was looking down while writing so Castiel couldn't tell what he was thinking but he had written a lot. 

“Some people believe that Dean had Narcissistic Personality Disorder while others think that paranoid personality disorder was the cause of the killings, some even look at schizophrenia as the problem. Meg Masters thought that Dean had schizophrenia, from what he told her when he was interviewed, however after looking at the tapes and looking at the notes people, most psychologists think that Dean was playing Meg as his answers were almost textbook perfect, I agree with them on the grounds that while he said that he heard voices, he had no other symptoms and had the opposite for most of them. He was never disorganised and he didn't have broken speech. Everyone has their opinion on Dean Winchester, some don’t think he had any mental illnesses while others think he may have had several of the worst types at the same time.

This assignment was to explain our own personal thoughts on our person. I honestly believe that Dean Winchester did not have a single mental condition. I think, after looking at all the notes, that both Winchester brothers were far too attached to each other and too smart for the world’s sake. Sam and Dean Winchester were just two boys who were to scared. Not many would agree with me, most don’t think a four-year-old could kill his own mother without a pre-existing mental condition. 

There isn't much known about the Winchester brothers that can be held as complete evidence. People make things up about the boys all the time that, over time, gets changed into fact. Dean was far too smart for the police and psychologists that tried to understand him. He lied and tricked them into believing things he wanted them to believe. He was able to control Samuel for his entire life, right up to death, and his father for the latter part of his life. The way they were found, Dean holding Sam in the car, shows just how co-dependent they truly were. All of Dean’s crimes where are crimes of passion, from Mary Winchester in 1983 to John Winchester in 1997.”

Castiel looked around once more, taking a quick breath he looked over at his professor who was still writing but Castiel could see the smile on his face. That small smile got Castiel to calm down enough to keep going, he had been really nervous coming into this presentation. He really wanted to do well and had spent a lot of time on this presentation, a lot of time. He took one more deep breath before finishing his presentation.

“Dean, in his mind, only had one job in the entire world. Protect Sammy. I think that in Dean’s mind, he accomplished that. I also think that all of the Winchesters knew that Sam was all his.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!! Wow, I don't know what to say.
> 
> I hope this ending is what you all wanted; I've been planning something like this for a very long time. 
> 
> I've been writing this book for a long time know, I loved writing every single word.
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for reading, leaving kudos, comments and bookmarking. Every single one is appreciated and loved.
> 
> It's crazy to think that it's over!
> 
> Again, a massive thank you to everyone who has read, given kudos, or left me some comments. 
> 
> Again, thank you!


End file.
